To Be Parent
by AlmightyHero
Summary: Setelah merayakan pesta, Hiruma mabuk dan Mamori korbannya. Kini Mamori mengandung anak Hiruma! Bagaimanakah reaksi Hiruma dan yang lain setelah mengetahuinya? Chapter 9 is up
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Kali ini saya khusus membuat fanfic tentang favorit pairing saya di Eyeshield 21, HiruMamo! Saya harap banyak sekali yang mau membaca fanfic seorang author kecengan seperti saya. Mohon dibaca dan direview…

Disclaimer: I own nothing... Yang saya punya cuma sekumpulan komik, terutama komik Eyeshield 21. Eyeshield 21 belongs to Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

Main pairing: HiruMamo  
Pairing lain: SenaSuzu  
warning: adegan lemon, harap hati-hati

-

**To be Parents**

**Chapter 1**

**-**

Tim Deimon Devil Bats baru saja bertanding American football dengan tim Ojo White Knights untuk yang ketiga kalinya setelah mendapat tantangan dari Seijuro Shin yang merupakan rival Sena. Untuk merayakan kemenangan mereka, Hiruma mengundang mereka untuk pesta di sebuah kapal pesiar. Di sana disediakan banyak sekali makan-makanan mewah dan juga banyak acara terutama acara minum-minum. Bahkan ada beberapa tim yang sengaja Hiruma undang, seperti Teikoku Alexanders, Ojo White Knights, Hakushu Dinosaurs, Seibu Wild Gunmans, Poseidon, Bando Spiders dan Shinryuji Naga.

Mereka semua tampak menikmati pesta tersebut. Seperti Kurita yang asyik lomba panco dengan Gaou; Otawara, Mizumachi dan Taki yang lagi ikutan kuis 'orang idiot' yang khusus disediakan oleh Hiruma; Kuroki, Jumonji dan Togano yang lagi asyik membully Sena yang lagi asyik pacaran dengan Suzuna; manajer Himuro yang lagi mesra-mesraan dengan Marco; Shin yang sibuk menghancurkan seperangkat peralatan listrik di kapal dan menyebabkan kapal mengalami mati lampu untuk beberapa saat; Monta, Sakuraba, dan Ikkyu yang lagi curhat-curhatan; hingga Agon yang asyik menggoda beberapa cewek cantik yang kebetulan ikut-ikutan naik kapal, termasuk Mamori.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak mau! Aku tidak mau berkencan denganmu. Jadi maaf, ya," tolak Mamori saat Agon mengajaknya berduaan di kapal.

"Ayolah, manis... Lagipula asyik kalau berduaan denganku. Pasti kau tidak akan merasa bosan," ajak Agon masih belum mau menyerah.

"Maaf, aku tidak mau. Dengan cewek lain saja," Mamori masih belum mau bergeming sambil berlalu pergi.

Agon mulai kehilangan kesabaran, ia menggeretakkan barisan giginya. Kemudian ia menarik paksa tangan Mamori dengan kasarnya. Mamori menoleh ke arah Agon dengan muka panik.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku!" Mamori berusaha menarik kembali tangannya yang dipegang oleh Agon.

"Berani kau melawan, ya," Agon tersenyum sinis.

"Lepaskan aku!!! TOOLOOONGGG!!!"

Mamori berteriak minta tolong sambil berusaha melepaskan peganngan tangannya dari Agon. Tetapi, seberapa ia berusaha melepaskannya, karena kekuatan Agon yang lebih besar, Mamori tetap saja tidak bisa melepaskan tangannya dari Agon. Untungnya pada saat itu, kebetulan datang Hiruma.

"Hei, sialan, bisa kau lepaskan tanganmu darinya, tidak?" tanya Hiruma, bermaksud menolong Mamori.

Mamori dan Agon menoleh ke arahnya.

"Hiruma-kun...," bisik Mamori pelan.

"Huh, kau mau apa sampah? Terserah aku mau kuapakan wanita ini," dengus Agon kesal, karena ia diganggu oleh Hiruma.

"Kekekeke, dasar pecundang. Beraninya kau dengan wanita, coba kalau seluruh orang di kota ini tau akan perbuatanmu. Kau bisa masuk penjara, setidaknya bila aku memang ingin melakukannya padamu. Kekekeke...," Hiruma mangancam Agon.

Agon menngepalkan tangannya, dia tidak tahu, apa yang akan dilakukan oleh setan seperti Hiruma pada dirinya. Sambil mendengus kesal, Agon melepaskan pegangan tangannya dari lengan Mamori dan berjalan meninggalkan Mamori. Mamori menoleh ke arah Hiruma dengan perasaan berterima kasih.

"Te-terima kasih, Hiruma-kun," katanya setengah berbisik.

"Kekekeke, aku tidak berniat menolongmu Mamonee-chan. Itu hanya kebetulan saja," Hiruma hanya terkekeh.

Mamori cuma tersenyum kecil melihat Hiruma yang seolah-olah tidak mau mengakui perbuatannya itu.

Pukul 12 lewat, pesta masih berlangsung. Tapi kali ini adalah saatnya pesta minum-minum. Kebanyakan yang para cowok berlomba minum sake atau paling idak minum red wine. Pelatih Doburoku yang kelihatannya paling menikmati acara ini, ia nyaris meminum 5 botol sake tanpa henti. Bahkan ia sampai memaksa para anggota tim Deimon Devil Bats untuk ikut-ikutan meminum minuman tersebut.

"Haa??? Kau pikir aku takut untuk meminum minuman seperti itu? Liat saja, aku bisa meminum 1 botol dalam sekali teguk," ucap Jumonji.

"Haa, dasar sombong... Aku juga bisa melakukannya bila aku mau," sungut Kuroki kesal.

"Haa, kalian berdua sok sekali. Coba buktikan!" Togano ikut-ikutan nimbrung. Mereka bertiga kembali berdebat, sampai-sampai Komusubi ikut-ikutan berantem dengan mereka.

"Eh, teman-teman. Sudahlah," Kurita berusaha memisahkan mereka. Mereka semua berhenti berdebat.

"Hei gendut, kau juga ikut minum tidak?" tawar Jumonji.

"Aku tidak ikut minum," tolak Kurita.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan kau, pendek? Kau ikut minum tidak?" tanya Kuroki pada Sena yang lagi asyik berduaan dengan Suzuna dari tadi. Sena menoleh ke arahnya dengan muka sungkan.

"Eh, eh... Anu, aku tidak ikut minum... Aku tidak bisa meminum minuman seperti itu...," Sena cuma nyengir-nyengir dengan muka panik.

"Ya~ Sake itu hanya untuk para orang tua seperti kalian!" ejek Suzuna. Mereka kembali berdebat.

Suasana semakin ramai saja, apalagi pesta itu juga diramaikan oleh band milik Akaba yang beraliran rock. Cerberus dan Butaberus ikut-ikutan menari. Mereka nyaris melewatkan malam hingga subuh hampir menjelang. Tetapi, Mamori yang tidak kuat menahan kantuk, berjalan dengan tubuh terhuyung-huyung menuju kamar yang secara khusus disediakan oleh Hiruma apabila salah satu dari mereka ingin beristirahat. Saat Mamori berjalan menyusuri koridor utama, ia berpapasan dengan Hiruma yang ternyata lagi mabuk berat.

"Hiruma-kun?" Mamori menoleh ke arah Hiruma dengan muka kaget. Belum pernah ia melihat Hiruma mabuk seperti ini.

"He... kekekeke, manajer sialan, kau di sini rupanya..." Hiruma masih terkekeh-kekeh seperti biasanya, tetapi kali ini karena pengaruh alkohol.

"Uh, bau sake... Hiruma-kun!" Mamori berusaha menolong Hiruma agar tidak rubuh, meski tubuhnya juga sempoyongan, pusing karena harus begadang semalaman.

"...Mamonee-chan... Kekeke...," Hiruma masih dikuasai oleh pengaruh minuman.

"Hiruma-kun! Berhentilah mengoceh, sekarang aku akan mengantarkanmu ke kamar...," ujar Mamori sambil membantu Hiruma berjalan.

"Tidak perlu... Aku yang akan mengantarkanmu... Aku tidak perlu dibantu oleh orang sepertimu, manajer sialan," kata-kata itu membuat Mamori bertambah kesal.

Ia ingin sekali memukul muka Hiruma, tetapi ditahannya, ia harus membantu Hiruma. Karena dalam pikirannya, Hiruma-lah yang selalu membantu orang-orang di sekitarnya tanpa mempedulikan keadaannya sendiri. Hal itu membuat Mamori jatuh cinta pada Hiruma untuk pertama kalinya. Mamori menghela nafasnya. Sesaat sentuhan Hiruma di bagian pinggulnya membuatnya tersentak. Ia menoleh ke arah Hiruma dengan muka memerah.

"Manajer sialan...," bisik Hiruma pelan sambil mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Mamori. Wajah Mamori bertambah merah.

"Hentikan Hiruma-kun. Aku akan membawamu ke..." Mamori dihentikan oleh jari telunjuk Hiruma yang diletakkan ke bibirnya.

"Aku bilang aku yang akan membawamu 'kan?" ucap Hiruma sambil terkekeh.

Tiba-tiba ia menarik Mamori ke dalam pelukannya dan menggendongnya menuju kamar di dek kapal, Mamori tersentak dan terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Hiruma padanya. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Hiruma akan melakukan hal ini padanya, meski mungkin adalah karena pengaruh minuman. Mamori berusaha menghindar dari Hiruma, tetapi Hiruma telah menggendongnya dan sekarang mereka menuju kamar. Mamori mulai panik, ia meronta-ronta.

"Hiruma-kun! Lepaskan aku!!!" pinta Mamori sambil meronta-ronta.

Ia jadi teringat dengan hal yang dilakukan Agon padanya, tetapi kali ini berbeda. Yang melakukannya adalah Hiruma yang pada saat itu menolongnya dari Agon dan sekarang keadaannya bertambah gawat. Mamori bertambah panik, ia berteriak. Tetapi tak ada satupun orang yang mendengar teriakannya, mungkin karena mereka semua terlalu menikmati pesta tersebut dan sekarang tengah mabuk-mabukkan.

Hiruma benar-benar membawa Mamori ke kamar kosong yang terletak di dalam dek kapal sambil terhuyung-huyung. Ia membuka pintunya sambil mabuk, dengan Mamori dalam gendongannya yang sedang ketakutan. Ia tidak mengidahkan teriakan Mamori, karena ia masih dipengaruhi oleh sake. Ia kemudian meletakkan tubuh Mamori ke atas tempat tidur sebelum akhirnya mengunci pintu. Mamori berteriak histeris.

"HIRUUMAA-KUUUNNN!!! APA YANG AKAN KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU?!!!"

Hiruma tidak menjawab, hanya menoleh ke arah Mamori dengan tatapan dingin. Ia jadi terlihat seperti setan seperti biasanya, tetapi kini auranya lebih kuat lagi, di mata Mamori, ia terlihat seperti penjaga neraka. Mamori menelan ludah. Dan yang paling membuatnya panik, adalah ketika Hiruma mulai membuka bajunya satu persatu, memperlihatkan bagian tubuhnya yang kekar. Mamori berusaha menutup matanya. Ia takut Hiruma akan memperkosanya. Dan yang terjadi, tepat seperti yang dibayangkan Mamori. Hiruma mulai menindih tubuh Mamori. Mamori berusaha melepaskan Hiruma dari tubuhnya, tetapi ia kalah fisik dengan Hiruma.

"Mamonee-channn..." panggil Hiruma sambil mendesah.

Mamori menutup matanya, takut dengan hal buruk yang akan menimpa dirinya. Tiba-tiba Hiruma mulai membuka bajunya satu persatu, membuka gaun yang dipakainya. Mamori tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Setiap kali bagian, Hiruma menjilati kulitnya yang putih, lalu mencium lehernya. Mamori mendesis pelan, ia berusaha menahan sensasi hebat yang dirasakannya.

"AWWW!!! Hi-Hiruma!!" sesaat Mamori merasakan sebuah sensasi yang menyerangnya.

Hiruma telah sampai ke bagian paling bawah perutnya, Mamori meringis kesakitan. Kemudian Hiruma kembali menindih tubuhnya dan mulai menciumi bagian leher Mamori. Mamori mendesah pelan setiapn kali Hiruma mulai menciuminya. Lalu Hiruma kembali memasukkan 'benda'nya ke 'benda' milik Mamori. Mamori meringis kesakitan, ia tidak dapat menahan rasa sakit yang diterimanya. Beberapa lama kemudian, Hiruma mulai lelah, begitu juga dengan Mamori yang tidak dapat menahan lagi rasa sakit yang diterimanya ketika Hiruma memasuki bagian dari dirinya.

"...Keke... Dasar manajer sialan," Hiruma mulai menutup matanya sebelum akhirnya ia terlelap.

Mamori menitikkan airmatanya begitu ia melihat Hiruma terlelap dalam tidurnya.

'Tuha, apa yang kulakukan?' batinnya.

Ia segera meringkasi pakaiannya dan kembali memakai gaunnya. Sesaat ia merasakan rasa sakit di bagian bawah perutnya, tetapi ia tidak mengidahkannya dan terus berjalan. Ia mengambil kunci yang Hiruma letakkan di atas meja dan membuka pintu dengan kunci tersebut. Dengan perasaan galau, Mamori meninggalkan kapal, meninggalkan orang-orang yang ikut berpesta yang kini tengah terlelap di kabin dan Hiruma, pria yang telah menodai dirinya. Ia mulai menangis sesegukan.

A/N: Hah, akhirnya selesai nih cerita... Maaf buat adegan lemon di dalamnya dan ceritanya yang kurang bagus, saya memang seorang author yang GaJe! Hah, tapi gak papa, yang mau ngeflame silahkan! Hehe, saya tunggu review readers sekalian!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Saya baru aja ngelanjutin chapter 2 setelah tahun baru. Jadi maaf ya kalau baru di update sekarang. Oh, iya, thanks juga buat para readers sekalian yang bersedia mereview cerita saya. Benar kata kalian, Hiruma gak mungkin kayak begitu, ya… Hehe, maafkanlah kebodohan saya...

Disclaimer: I own nothing... Yang saya punya cuma sekumpulan komik, terutama komik Eyeshield 21. Eyeshield 21 belongs to Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

-

**To Be Parent 2**

-X-X-X-

Hiruma membuka matanya perlahan. Kepalanya masih pusing, karena tadi malam saat pesta, ia banyak minum. Lalu Hiruma duduk di tepi ranjang sambil memegang kepalanya. Ia bingung, ketika menyadari bahwa dirinya berada di dalam kamar. Dan yang lebih parah lagi, ia tidak memakai selembar pakaian pun. Hiruma pun buru-buru memakai bajunya yang berserakan di atas lantai dengan pikiran yang kacau balau.

Sesaat ia mencium bau parfum yang menyeruak di dalam kamar. Hiruma menaikkan sebelah alisnya, seolah menyadari bahwa bau parfum itu adalah milik Mamori. Tetapi Hiruma tidak mau memikirkannya, sebelum akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah noda yang berbekas di atas tempat tidur. Hiruma berjalan mendekati noda tersebut.

'Darah?' batinnya.

Hiruma melirik ke segala arah, tidak ada siapa pun selain dirinya di dalam kamar. Ia juga tidak menemukan luka di sekujur tubuhnya. Tiba-tiba Hiruma ingat akan Mamori.

Perasaannya mulai tidak nyaman.

Jangan-jangan...

"Hiruma-senpai!" suara Sena mengagetkannya.

Hiruma menoleh ke arah Sena yang sedang membopong tubuh Monta yang lagi asyik terlelap.

"...Ada apa, cebol?" tanya Hiruma kasar, seperti biasanya.

"Ano... Kita sudah sampai, senpai," jawab Sena agak takut-takut pada Hiruma.

Hiruma segera mengambil jasnya yang tertinggal di atas tempat tidur. Lalu ia melirik ke arah Sena, "Hei," panggilnya.

Sena mendongakkan kepalanya, "Y, ya?"

"Apa kau tahu di mana manajer sialan itu sekarang?" tanya Hiruma.

Sena terdiam. Ia terlihat berpikir sebentar, "Aku tidak tahu. Sampai tadi malam, saat pesta usai aku tidak melihat Mamori-neesan lagi. Mungkin saat kapal berlabuh ia langsung pulang," kata Sena mengasumsi.

"Hn, begitu," Hiruma segera berlalu meninggalkan Sena dan Monta.

Saat Hiruma berjalan meninggalkannya, Sena kelihatan agak bingung sekaligus penasaran. Ia merasa Hiruma bertingkah tidak seperti biasanya. Tetapi ia tidak mau memusingkan hal itu. Sena berjalan menuruni tangga sambil membopong Monta yang sedang mengigau dalam tidurnya. Tanpa sengaja ia bertubrukan dengan Suzuna.

"Ah, kalian!" seru Suzuna pada Sena dan Monta.

"Suzuna. Kau belum pulang?" tanya Sena pada kekasihnya.

"Belum. Aku mau pulang denganmu, boleh tidak? Nii-san benar-benar payah! Aku malas pulang dengannya," kata Suzuna.

"Oh... Tapi sepertinya kita harus mengantarkan Monta pulang terlebih dahulu. Dia masih tertidur. Aku tidak enak meninggalkannya," ujar Sena sambil melirik ke arah Monta. Suzuna mengangguk.

"Ya~ Untunglah kau tidak ikutan minum Sena," Suzuna terkikik pelan.

"Haha... Eh, Suzuna, apa kau melihat Hiruma-senpai dan Mamori-neesan?" tanya Sena.

Suzuna menggeleng cepat, "Kalau Yo-niisan, aku barusan melihatnya sedang berbicara dengan Musashi-senpai dan Kurita-senpai. Kalau Mamo-neesan, aku tidak tahu. Kupikir ia sudah pulang duluan."

"Hn. Aneh," desis Sena pelan.

"Aneh apanya?" tanya Suzuna penasaran.

"Ah, bu-bukan apa-apa! Aku hanya sedang berpikir saja," kata Sena berdusta.

Suzuna tidak percaya. Tetapi ia tidak mau mengungkitnya meski ia masih merasa penasaran dengan hal yang ingin dikatakan Sena.

-X-X-X-

Di lain tempat, Mamori naik taksi sendirian menuju rumahnya. Ia meringis kesakitan saat merasakan sakit di bagian bawah perutnya. Sesaat ia melihat ada sedikit noda darah yang berbekas di gaunnya. Air mata mengalir di pipinya. Rasanya sakit saat ia berusaha melupakan kejadian tadi malam. Ia jadi merasa takut pada Hiruma.

"Hiruma-kun...," desisnya pelan.

-X-X-X-

2 minggu sejak saat itu, para murid SMA Deimon kembali masuk sekolah dan beraktivitas seperti biasanya. Tim Deimon Devil Bats juga kembali berlatih Amefuto. Sebentar lagi turnamen Christmas Bowl akan kembali dibuka. Para anggota tim Deimon Devil Bats sangat antusias. Sebentar lagi juga, para senior kelas 3 SMA Deimon akan lulus. Tetapi bukan berarti kegiatan klub mereka ditinggalkan begitu saja.

"Ayo semuanya! Kita harus semangat!!!" seru Kurita menyemangati teman-temannya saat para anggota tim Deimon sedang berlatih. Semua teman-temannya menyahut dengan penuh semangat membara.

"YEEAAAHHH!!!" seru mereka bersamaan.

Di lain tempat, di dekat lapangan tempat para anggota Deimon sedang berlatih, Suzuna sedang asyik menyemangati mereka.

"Ya~Semangat semuanya!" Suzuna menyemangati mereka.

Tetapi perhatiannya beralih ke arah Mamori yang kelihatan tidak seperti biasanya.

"Mamo-neesan?" panggil Suzuna pada Mamori.

Mamori gelagapan saat Suzuna memanggil namanya, "Eh? I-iya? Ada apa Suzuna?"

Suzuna menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh, "Aneh. Mamo-neesan tidak seperti biasanya akhir-akhir. Selalu saja melamun, sering ijin ke kamar mandi, jarang hadir saat latihan tengah berlangsung... Juga, kenapa sepertinya Mamo-neesan menjauhi Yo-niisan begitu, sih? Seperti misalnya saat Yo-niisan ingin berbicara dengan Mamo-neesan, Mamo-neesan selalu bilang sedang ada urusan dan menolak bertemu dengannya. Apa kalian sedang ada masalah?" Suzuna menginterogasi Mamori.

"Ah, tidak... Bukan apa-apa. Apa aku terlihat seperti menjauhi Hiruma-kun, ya?" Mamori hanya tersenyum kecil. Memang, beberapa hari ini Mamori enggan berbicara dengan Hiruma. Malah berkesan seperti ingin menjauhinya. Hal itu terjadi sejak kejadian di kapal.

"Benarkah? Lalu, apakah Mamo-neesan sedang sakit? Kenapa akhir-akhir ini sering mengeluh sakit kepala dan mual-mual?" Suzuna kembali bertanya non-stop.

Mamori menggeleng pelan, "Tidak, kok. Mungkin aku hanya sedikit masuk angin. Cuaca akhir-akhir ini memang tidak bersahabat, ya."

"Yah~," sahut Suzuna.

Tak lama kemudian, para anggota pemain tim Deimon telah menyelesaikan latihan mereka. Mereka langsung pergi menuju ruangan khusus milik tim Deimon untuk beristirahat sebentar sebelum ganti baju.

"Ah... Mamori baik sekali... Mau menyediakan minuman untuk kami semua," kata Monta sambil meneguk sebotol air putih yang telah disediakan oleh Mamori. Mamori hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataannya.

"Tidak, kok. Ini 'kan sudah kewajibanku sebagai seorang manajer," ujar Mamori.

Di lain pihak, para anggota tim Deimon yang lain hanya berbisik-bisik melihat tingkah Monta pada Mamori. Sudah sejak kelas 1 Monta mengincar Mamori. Tetapi, sepertinya keinginannya tersebut tidak akan pernah tercapai.

"Lain kali, buatkan aku lemon dengan madu, ya?" pinta Monta tanpa malu-malu.

Sena dan yang lainnya tersedak dengan berbagai macam makanan begitu mereka mendengar perkataan Monta.

"Benar-benar tidak tahu malu," kata Jumonji menggerutu pada Monta.

" Benar-benar tidak tahu diuntung," celetuk Kuroki.

"Benar-benar tidak dapat dipercaya," cibir Togano kesal.

"Te, teman-teman," Sena gelagapan, merasa tidak enak pada Monta.

Mamori hanya tersenyum simpul, "Boleh, boleh, kok. Aku akan membuatkannya untuk semuanya. Mau tidak?" tawarnya.

Semuanya berseru senang, terutama Kurita dan Komusubi.

Sesaat, Mamori merasa tidak enak badan. Perutnya terasa mual, ia menutup mulutnya, dan segera berlari menghambur ke luar. Suzuna yang kaget melihatnya kelihatan tidak seperti biasanya, mengejar dirinya.

"Mamo-neesan!!!" panggil Suzuna sambil setengah berlari mengejar Mamori, tetapi ia terhenti saat ia menabrak Hiruma.

"Ah, Hiruma-senpai!" seru Sena. Ia berjalan menghampiri Hiruma.

"Hn, ada apa dengan manajer sialan itu?" tanya Hiruma dengan gaya cueknya.

"Tadi Suzuna hendak mengejarnya, tapi kami tidak tahu ada apa dengannya," jawab Sena khawatir.

"Sepertinya dia sedang sakit," Suzuna juga ikut-ikutan cemas.

Hiruma segera berbalik arah, berjalan menuju arah yang dilewati Mamori barusan.

"Kau mau ke mana Hiruma?" Kurita menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"...Aku akan mengejarnya. Sepertinya dia sedang ada masalah," Hiruma segera menghilang di balik pintu.

-X-X-X-

Mamori segera berlutut di atas tanah. Ia memuntahkan semua isi perutnya dengan sukses. Sudah beberapa hari ini selalu muntah-muntah, apalagi bila di pagi hari. Mungkin ia hanya masuk angin atau sejenisnya, tetapi lama-lama ia khawatir juga dengan keadaan dirinya. Mamori juga bingung, ia sudah telat datang bulan selama seminggu. Padahal biasanya ia selalu mengalami datang bulan tepat pada waktunya.

Pada saat itu, Mamori menyadari bahwa Hiruma sedang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Kau kenapa, manajer sialan?" tanya Hiruma. Cara memanggil namanya terdengar cukup menyakitkan.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa...," jawab Mamori cepat.

Hiruma mengerutkan dahinya, "Kenapa, setiap kali aku berbicara denganmu, akhir-akhir ini kau berlagak seperti ingin menghindar dariku begitu?"

Mamori tidak dapat menjawab. Ia hanya menunduk. Hiruma berjalan mendekatinya. Matanya tertuju pada isi muntahan yang ada di atas tanah.

"Apa kau sedang sakit?"

Mamori hanya terdiam. Ia segera bangkit dan berlari meninggalkan Hiruma. Hiruma kaget melihat reaksi Mamori. Ia bermaksud mengejarnya, tetapi ia juga berpikir tidak ada gunanya mengejar Mamori. Dalam hatinya juga, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi pada diri Mamori. Hal itu terjadi semenjak pesta di kapal pesiar. Tetapi Hiruma tidak ingat dengan hal yang telah dilakukannya pada Mamori.

-X-X-X-

Sejak saat itu, nafsu makan Mamori jadi bertambah. Ia selalu saja membeli berpak-pak kue sus dan memakannya sendirian. Ia juga mulai menyukai berbagai macam makanan aneh, tidak seperti biasanya. Ibunya saja sampai kebingungan melihat perubahan pada diri anak perempuannya itu. Lalu, setiap paginya, Mamori lebih sering memakai toilet hanya untuk memuntahkan semua isi perutnya. Dan juga, akhir-akhir ini Mamori jadi lebih emosional. Kadang ia mudah marah, dan kadang ia mudah menangis.

Seluruh anggota tim Deimon juga kebingungan melihat tingkah Mamori yang tiba-tiba berubah. Ada saatnya Mamori bersikap lembut pada mereka, dan ada juga saat Mamori memarahi mereka tanpa alasan yang jelas. Hiruma yang sebelumnya menjadi sosok yang selalu dihindari Mamori, jadi sasaran kemarahan Mamori.

Benar-benar aneh...

Hingga akhirnya, Mamori memutuskan untuk pergi ke dokter dengan diantar oleh Suzuna yang berbaik hati mau mengantarnya. Sebelum mereka bertemu dengan dokter, mereka harus mengisi formulir terlebih dahulu. Lalu, mereka pun masuk ke dalam ruangan dokter.

"Jadi, apa keluhan Anda?" tanya dokter itu ramah begitu ia mempersilahkan Mamori dan Suzuna duduk di atas kursi yang telah disediakan.

"Ehm, akhir-akhir ini, saya sering sekali mengalami mual-mual di pagi hari," kata Mamori sambil berpkir-pikir.

"Lalu?" tanya dokter itu lagi.

"Juga, saya jadi lebih emosional, dan terkadang saya jadi lebih banyak makan dibanding biasanya," jelas Mamori akhirnya. Dokter itu mengerutkan keningnya sambil menatap Mamori dan Suzuna dengan tatapan aneh.

"Oh. Lalu, apakah Anda mengalami telat datang bulan?" Dokter itu menatap Mamori dengan tatapan serius.

Mamori menelen ludahnya. Suzuna yang tidak merasa enak dengan perkataan dokter bertanya, "Apa penyakit Mamo-neesan separah itu?"

Sang dokter membetulkan letak kacamatanya, "Bukan, ini bukan suatu penyakit. Jadi, apa benar Anda mengalami telat datang bulan?"

Mamori menghela nafas. Untung saja dokter ini bukan seorang pria, jika memang seorang pria, sudah pasti ia merasa malu untuk mengatakannya.

"Ya," jawab Mamori.

Dokter itu kembali bertanya, "Apa Anda sudah menikah?"

"A-ano, saya masih sekolah. Masih 17 tahun," Mamori menggeleng pelan.

Dokter itu kelihatan agak sedikit kaget mendengar perkataan Mamori. Lalu ia berdiri dari kursinya dan menyuruh Mamori berbaring di atas ranjang yang telah disediakan. Tanpa ragu Mamori berbaring di atasnya. Suzuna menatapnya dengan tatapan cemas. Dokter itu berjalan menuju Mamori dan menyuruhnya menggulung sedikit bajunya di bagian atas perut. Mamori mematuhinya. Kemudian dokter itu memegang perlahan perut bagian bawah Mamori dan menekannya perlahan. Mamori meringis kesakitan.

"Apa Anda merasa sakit di bagian sini?" tanyanya. Mamori menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

Sang dokter menyuruh Mamori untuk bangun.

"Jadi, Mamo-neesan sakit apa?" Suzuna tidak sabaran dengan hasil pemeriksaan akan keadaan Mamori.

"Ya, mungkin ini sulit untuk dipercaya," dokter itu menghela nafas dalam-dalam.

Mamori maupun Suzuna merasa penasaran dengan hasil tes yang akan dibacakan dokter. Tanpa sadar juga, Mamori menggigit bibirnya. Ia takut bila ia terserang suatu penyakit berbahaya, meski sang dokter sudah bilang bahwa ia tidak terkena suatu penyakit. Tetapi ketegangannya berkurang saat Suzuna menggenggam tangannya erat-erat.

"Bagaimana dokter? Apa yang terjadi pada saya?" Mamori juga mulai tidak sabaran.

Dokter itu terdiam beberapa saat. Sebelum akhirnya ia berbicara.

"Anezaki Mamori, Anda sedang hamil sekitar 2 minggu."

Mamori dan Suzuna terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Terkejut dengan pernyataan yang baru saja terlontar dari mulut sang dokter.

"Tidak mungkin..." desis Mamori pelan.

-X-X-X-

-

O/P: thanks buat **YohNa –nyu- **, **Gekkou Kitsu**, ** Kyujii Z. Riikun H.K**, ** Miu-chan Servorova Miyazao**,dan ''**Black Rose'' Cyne_chan **yang udah mau review di chapter sebelumnya. Maaf juga kalo ceritanya gak nalar. Boleh kok patungan beli tali tambang buat gantung saya... Buat sekadar informasi, saya tau soal gejala orang hamil dari fanfic lainnya juga sih. Ahahaha... Mohon flame dan reviewnya, ya, juga komennya.

Chapter selanjutnya mungkin di update agak lama, soalnya saya mau pindah ke luar kota, nih. Jadi maaf, ya.

**Arigatou,,,**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Chapter 3 akhirnya bisa diupdate juga! Yay! Maaf, ya, kalau udah nunggu lama, soalnya saya kan baru pindah, jadi saya gak boleh ke warnet dulu untuk sementara waktu. Nah, sekarang bisa dinikmati lagi, nih! Uhuy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing... Yang saya punya cuma sekumpulan komik, terutama komik Eyeshield 21. Eyeshield 21 belongs to Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

-

**To Be Parent 3**

X-X-X

Mamori masih menatap lekat-lekat pada sebuah benda kecil di tangannya; _a pregnancy test_. 2 buah strip merah pada ujungnya. Mamori menggigit bibirnya. Suzuna yang dari tadi menunggui Mamori lama-lama juga jadi cemas dan khawatir dengan keadaan Mamori sekarang, apalagi, pada saat ini Mamori...

"Mamo-neesan, ini... sudah yang keempat kalinya Mamo-neesan mencobanya. Dan hasilnya sama semua 'kan? Apa Mamo-neesan masih belum percaya?" Suzuna menggenggam tangan Mamori erat-erat.

Mamori melempar hasil tes tersebut ke luar jendela kamarnya, "Ya, ini tidak mungkin... Pasti ini cuma mimpi... ya, ini cuma mimpi... aku tidak mungkin hamil...," buliran air mata mulai membasahi pipi Mamori, "Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Jika orang tuaku sampai tahu..."

Suzuna semakin merasa bersimpati pada Mamori. Sebenarnya ia juga tidak percaya kalau sekarang Mamori tengah hamil. Apalagi pada saat ini Mamori masih bersekolah. Suzuna menggigit lidahnya. Bingung dengan situasi yang saat ini tengah Mamori hadapi. Tetapi, siapa ayah dari anak yang dikandung Mamori? Itulah yang menjadi pertanyaannya sekarang. Tapi, Suzuna tidak berani menanyakannya, meski ia adalah seorang gadis yang agak cerewet.

"Mamo-neesan...," Suzuna menatap Mamori dan memeluknya. Mamori pun menangis dalam pelukannya.

"I-ini tidak mungkin terjadi... Aku tidak mungkin hamil...," tangis Mamori pecah.

Suzuna menelan ludah, ia tidak tega terus-terusan melihat Mamori menangis. Ia merasa kesal pada pria yang telah menghamili Mamori. Akhirnya, Suzuna menanyakan soal pria yang telah menghamili Mamori dengan perasaan enggan, "Ehm... La-lalu... Si-siapa ayah... dari anak Mamo-neesan?"

Mamori mengangkat wajahnya yang basah karena air mata, dan menatap Suzuna. Ia juga agak ragu untuk menjawabnya. Ayah dari anak yang dikandungnya? Tiba-tiba Mamori teringat pada malam saat ia berada di kapal pesiar 2 minggu lalu.

Di dalam sebuah kamar...

Ya, pada saat itu, hanya ada dirinya dan juga... Hiruma...

Mamori masih bisa merasakan sensasi yang dirasakannya pada saat itu...

Kecupan Hiruma, cara Hiruma menyentuh seluruh bagian dari dirinya, desahan nafas yang ia dengar tiap Hiruma menyentuhnya... Mamori tersentak sesaat kemudian. Ia memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pusing.

"Mamo-neesan?" panggil Suzuna, kaget melihat Mamori yang tiba-tiba memegangi kepalanya.

"Suzuna," kata Mamori akhirnya sambil menyeka air matanya, "Sepertinya, aku harus bicara padanya. Ya, aku harus. Pasti ini adalah anak orang itu."

Suzuna mengerutkan keningnya, "Maksud Mamo-neesan... Apa? Apa Mamo-neesan mau menemui ayah dari anak yang Nee-san kandung itu? Siapa dia?" Suzuna langsung saja memberondongnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Saat ia sadar bahwa ia terlalu banyak bicara, Suzuna langsung menampar mulutnya, "Eh, eh... Go-gomen... Aku terlalu banyak bicara..."

Mamori hanya tersenyum, "Hiruma-kun," ucapnya simpel.

"Eh?" Suzuna menampakkan muka bingungnya, "Yo-niisan? Ke-kenapa? Ada apa dengan Yo-niisan?" sesaat Suzuna terdiam. Ia berpikir-pikir sebentar, sebelum akhirnya matanya terbelalak lebar, "Ma-maksud Mamo-neesan, Yo-niisan yang... Mustahil..." Suzuna menggelengkan kepalanya, "Bagaimana mungkin?"

Mamori menoleh ke arah Suzuna sebentar, lalu tersenyum, "Ya. Setidaknya, aku harus menceritakannya padamu dulu. Tapi, kuharap kau mau menyimpannya sebagai rahasia, 'kan, Suzuna?"

Suzuna mengangguk mantap.

Akhirnya, Mamori pun menceritakan semuanya....

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Hiruma masih mengawasi teman-temannya yang pada saat itu sedang berlatih amefuto. Ia sendiri juga pada saat sedang berlatih melempar bersama Musashi yang juga sedang berlatih menendang. Setelah langit mulai agak petang, Hiruma menyuruh mereka semua untuk beristirahat.

"MAX~ Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan..." keluh Monta sambil menarik kedua tangannya ke atas, "Padahal kita tidak ada jadwal tanding lagi. Kenapa masih harus latihan, sih?"

"Eh, ano... Monta... Sebaiknya jangan bicara seperti itu...," bisik Sena pelan pada Monta.

Monta mengerutkan keningnya, "Kenapa?"

Ternyata, saat mereka berdua tengah berbisik-bisik, di belakang mereka ada Hiruma yang lagi mengeluarkan aura nerakanya sambil membawa sebuah pistol besar. Monta dan Sena saling berpelukan sambil gemetaran; mereka menatap sosok menakutkan di hadapan mereka sambil ketakutan setengah mati.

"Jangan banyak protes monyet sialan!" seru Hiruma sambil menyeringai lebar.

Tiba-tiba saja pintu ruangan klub amefuto SMA Deimon terbuka dan masuklah Mamori dengan Suzuna yang mengekornya dari belakang. Hiruma menghentikan aksi mem-_bully _Monta. Kini perhatiannya tertuju pada Mamori. Begitu juga para anggota tim amefuto SMA Deimon yang lagi ganti baju. Mereka kaget melihat cewek yang tiba-tiba datang cuma untuk ngintip.

"Hiruma-kun..." desis Mamori pelan.

Hiruma menatapanya dengan tatapan aneh, "...Manajer sialan... Ada perlu apa denganku?"

Mamori menghirup nafasnya dalam-dalam, "Aku... Aku, ingin bicara denganmu. Bisa tidak?"

Semua anggota tim Deimon yang berada di sana, termasuk juga Hiruma terdiam sesaat. Monta sempat mengira; jangan-jangan Mamori akan menyatakan cintanya pada Hiruma, meski Sena bilang kalau Mamori tidak akan melakukan hal itu. Hiruma yang juga agak kaget mendengar permintaan Mamori menaikkan alisnya. Ia hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Baiklah..." sahutnya akhirnya.

Hiruma dan Mamori berjalan keluar dari ruangan tim. 3 bersaudara, Taki, dan Monta yang penasaran mencoba mengekor dari belakang, tetapi dilarang oleh Suzuna. Meski Suzuna harus bersabar menghadapi kebodohan semua orang tersebut hanya untuk mengelabui mereka agar tidak mengikuti Hiruma dan Mamori.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Jadi, kau ingin bicara apa?" tanya Hiruma pada Mamori.

Mamori menggigit bibirnya. Ia bingung harus bilang apa pada Hiruma.

"Hei?" panggil Hiruma lagi, "Akhir-akhir ini, kenapa kau seperti menghindari begitu, hm?"

Mamori tersentak mendengar ucapan Hiruma. Ia jadi tidak berani menatap Hiruma. Karena dalam pikirannya juga, ia memang berusaha menghindar dari Hiruma sejak 'malam pertama' mereka di kapal pesiar. Tetapi, Mamori merasa ia harus mengatakan soal kehamilannya pada Hiruma. Mamori yakin, Hiruma adalah ayah dari anak yang dikandungnya.

"Hiruma-kun... bukan begitu... aku..." Mamori tak dapat melanjutkan.

"Kau kenapa?" Hiruma mulai tidak sabaran.

Mamori menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menggenggam tangannya erat-erat, "Mungkin ini mustahil dan mungkin kau tidak akan percaya mendengarnya... Tapi... Aku harus mengatakannya..."

"Cepat katakan," Hiruma cuma melipat kedua tangannya. Mamori memberikannya death glare saat ia mendengar Hiruma bersikap tidak sabaran.

"Oke," kata Mamori, "Kau ingat... Saat kau mengundang seluruh anggota tim dan beberapa tim yang pernah bertanding dengan tim Deimon ke pesta di kapal pesiar? 2 minggu lebih..."

"Lalu?"

Mamori memalingkan mukanya.

"Pada saat itu kau mabuk karena kebanyakan minum," Mamori kembali melanjutkan.

Hiruma kaget mendengarnya. Ia menatap Mamori dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Hn, ya, lalu? Apakah itu aneh bila aku mabuk?"

Mamori hanya tersenyum simpul, "Tidak aneh. Hanya saja, ada sesuatu yang lebih mengerikan daripada mabuk karena kebanyakan minum," sahut Mamori.

Hiruma menggeretakkan barisan giginya, "Baiklah. Apa yang ingin kau katakan? Aku tidak punya waktu untuk main-main," rengutnya.

Mamori terdiam.

"A-aku..."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh mengikuti mereka MAX~???" tanya Monta protes saat Suzuna menghalanginya untuk mengikuti Mamori dan Hiruma agar para anggota tim Deimon Devil Bats yang lain tidak mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Pasti itu... Pasti Mamori ingin menyerahkan surat cinta pada Hiruma!!! Aghhhh!!!" Kuroki yang jomblo sejati juga ikut-ikutan mau jadi stalker untuk mencuri dengar apa yang terjadi.

"Ahaha, Suzuna, my sweet sister, kenapa kau melarang kami???" bahkan kakak Suzuna; Taki yang begonya minta ampun sampai membuatnya kepayahan cuma untuk mengelabuinya.

"Ya~ Pokoknya jangan~!!!" Suzuna menarik mereka ke arah yang berlawanan.

Sena yang sekiranya dari tadi cuma melihat saja tanpa berbuat apa-apa, sebenarnya juga tidak begitu ingin tahu dengan sikap Suzuna yang mati-matian menyuruh mereka agar tidak mengikuti Hiruma dan Mamori. Tapi, lama-kelamaan, ia juga mulai penasaran. Apalagi sepertinya hal yang ingin dikatakan oleh Mamori pada Hiruma bukanlah mengenai soal amefuto.

"Suzuna," panggil Sena lembut.

Suzuna menoleh.

"Memangnya, apa yang sebenarnya ingin dikatakan Mamori-neesan pada Hiruma-senpai? Kenapa kau melarang kami untuk mengikuti mereka?" tanya Sena akhirnya.

Suzuna menelan ludah, "So-soal itu, aku cuma ingin sebaiknya kalian jangan mengganggu mereka. Hanya itu saja," dusta Suzuna. Ia menggigit bibirnya; khawatir karena ia telah membohongi kekasihnya sendiri.

Saat Suzuna mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali pada teman-temannya yang dari tadi, kini membelalakkan matanya dan berubah panik.

"Ke-ke mana mereka?" Suzuna yang panik juga mulai kebingungan.

"Eh? Se-sepertinya tadi mereka ke arah sana, ke arah Mamori-neesan dan Hiruma-senpai sedang berbicara sekarang," Sena mengira-ngira.

Suzuna langsung berteriak panik. Dari arah belakang, muncul Kurita, Musashi dan Doburoku yang kebetulan baru saja berbincang-bincang.

"Kenapa Suzuna?" tanya Kurita bingung, melihat Suzuna kelihatan pucat pasi.

"A-aku harus cepat-cepat menghentikan mereka! Aku pergi dulu, kalian jangan mengikuti aku, ya~!!!" seru Suzuna sambil berlalu.

Sena mengerutkan keningnya. Ia tambah penasaran dengan sikap Suzuna yang terkesan aneh baginya. Akhirnya, diam-diam, Sena mengikuti Suzuna dari belakang dan diikuti lagi oleh Musashi, Kurita dan Doburoku yang juga cukup penasaran dengan Hiruma dan Mamori.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Suzuna menghentikan langkahnya. Ia melihat gerombolan orang-orang yang ternyata anggota tim Deimon Devil Bats; termasuk Taki; Komusubi—yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu tertarik; Monta; Kuroki; Jumonji dan Togano. Bahkan Ishimaru yang kebetulan lewat dan tidak terlalu tahu dengan apa yang terjadi, ikut-ikutan membaur; berniat menarik perhatian mereka. Suzuna memergoki mereka.

"Yaa~Kalian!!! Akhirnya kutemukan juga!!! Cepat pergi dari sini! Jangan mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka!!!" seru Suzuna panik sambil mengusir teman-temannya.

"Sssttt!!!" Jumonji menutup mulut Suzuna. Suzuna berontak.

Lalu, pada saat mereka masih mengintai pembicaraan Mamori dan Hiruma, datanglah Sena, Musashi dan Kurita yang dari tadi mengikuti Suzuna.

"Ano, kenapa kalian semua bisa ada di sini? Mana Mamori-neesan dan Hiruma-senpai?" tanya Sena bingung.

"SSSTTTT!!! Diam!!! Kami jadi tidak bisa mendengar apa yang sedang mereka katakan, 'kan???" Kuroki menyuruh Sena diam.

Musashi memicingkan matanya.

'Ada apa sebenarnya?' batinnya. Ia berjalan pelan-pelan, bersembunyi di balik pohon yang berada cukup dekat dengan Mamori dan Hiruma.

Sesaat, matanya terbelalak lebar saat mendengar seseorang berkata...

"Aku hamil..."

**THUNDERCLAP**

Sesaat, seluruh tim Deimon terpaku pada ucapan yang baru saja mereka dengar. Yang pasti, itu keluar dari mulut Mamori. Mereka membelalakkan mata mereka, terkejut. Suzuna tambah panik, ia berusaha melepaskan diri dari Jumonji, tapi tidak berhasil. Dan kini juga, perhatian semua orang yang berada di sana, yang sekiranya mendengar ucapan Mamori; kini mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada Hiruma.

Hiruma masih terdiam. Ia terpaku pada ucapan Mamori. Ada perasaan yang mengatakan bahwa yang dikatakan Mamori hanyalah sebuah kebohongan belaka. Tetapi, saat ia melihat mata Mamori, ia merasa bahwa yang dikatakannya bukanlah suatu kebohongan. Sesaat kemudian, ia berkata, "Lalu, apa hubungannya denganku, manajer sialan?"

Mamori merasa dadanya terasa sakit, "K-kau, masih ingat... saat di kapal pesiar itu... K-kau... meniduriku... Dan..."

Hiruma segera memotong perkataannya, "Tidak mungkin. Hn. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu. Aku tidak mungkin melakukannya..."

Air mata Mamori pun mengalir, "Aku tidak bohong HIRUMA-KUN!!!! Pada saat itu, kau mabuk dan kau membawaku ke kamar... lalu... lalu...," Mamori tidak dapat melanjutkan. Suaranya terasa tercekat di tenggorokannya, "Saat ini aku mengandung anakmu..."

Bagai petir di siang bolong.

Hiruma diam mematung. Matanya kini terbelalak lebar. Mamori cuma bisa memalingkan mukanya, takut melihat apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Dan ternyata, Hiruma malah terkekeh.

"Kekeke, mana mungkin," kata Hiruma terkekeh. Tetapi suaranya terdengar seperti sedang terguncang, "Kau sedang mengandung anakku? Bisa saja saat ini kau tengah membohongiku manajer sialan. Sudahlah, aku tidak punya waktu untuk bermain-main denganmu." Hiruma hanya melontarkan perkataan dingin dari bibirnya.

Seolah tersentak dan marah dengan jawaban yang diberikan Hiruma, Mamori menatapnya dengan tatapan marah. Lalu ia menampar muka Hiruma dengan keras. Air matanya mengalir deras dari pelupuk matanya. Ia melempar hasil tes kehamilan ke muka Hiruma, sebelum akhirnya ia berlari.

Hiruma yang sepertinya cukup kaget dengan reaksi Mamori cuma bisa memegangi pipinya yang baru saja ditampar, tanpa menghentikan Mamori. Ia meringis kesakitan. Rasanya sakit sekali saat ia melihat Mamori menangis di depan matanya sendiri. Tapi, rasa sakit ini bukan berasal dari tamparan yang diberikan oleh Mamori, melainkan dari dalam hatinya. Hiruma mengepalkan tangannya dan memukul sebuah pohon di sampingnya. Menyesali perkataan yang terlontar dari bibirnya.

Tiba-tiba, ia mendengar suara teriakan dari arah belakang, dalam semak-semak. Dan dari dalam semak-semak muncul teman-temannya sesama anggota tim Deimon dengan muka pucat pasi mereka. Otomatis juga, Hiruma kaget akan kemunculan teman-temannya yang tak terduga.

"Yang benar saja..." Ishimaru membelalakkan matanya.

"Haaa??? Ti-tidak mungkin... Mamori... tidak mungkin hamil...," bibir bagian bawah Kuroki bergetar.

Hiruma yang biasanya banyak bicara, hanya diam, benar-benar speechless pada saat itu. Ia tak peduli bila teman-temannya mengetahu soal ini, yang dikhawatirkannya hanyalah Mamori, dan penyesalannya akan perkataan yang terlontar dari mulutnya.

"Suzuna... Jangan-jangan, kau sudah tahu soal ini, dan karena itu kau melarang kami untuk mengikuti mereka?" Sena yang mengetahui perasaan Hiruma melirik ke arah Suzuna yang sedang diam mematung.

"...Ya......." jawab Suzuna akhirnya, "I-ini bukanlah suatu kebohongan... M-Mamo-neesan benar-benar sedang hamil... K-kemarin aku mengantarnya ke dokter... bahkan aku sampai menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana ia mengetes... kehamilannya..." desis Suzuna pelan.

Kurita menatap Hiruma dengan tatapan tidak percaya, "Hiruma... Kau..."

Hiruma memalingkan mukanya.

'Sial... Apa yang telah kulakukan?' batin Hiruma.

Tiba-tiba...

BRUUUKKK!!!

Sesaat, seluruh perhatian terpusat pada suara benda jatuh. Dan ternyata benda tersebut adalah Monta yang jatuh pingsan.

Semuanya jadi bertambah panik.

_To be continued..._

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

A/N: Selesai juga nih chapter 3nya! Gimana menurut para readers sekalian? Bagus nggak? Maaf kalau ada yang kurang bagus atau kurang enak di hati. Boleh flame kok. Sekalian reviewnya juga... *hands out cookies*.

Thank you:

''**Black Rose'' Cyne_chan: **Ini sudah saya update loh. Thanks udah review, Cyne! Semoga ceritanya memuaskan, ya!

**YohNa –nyu-: **Maaf udah lama nunggunya… Uh, tapi, sekarang saya udah update lo… Thanks udah mau review di chapter sebelumnya juga senpai! ;)

**kyuuji z. riikun h.k: **Iya, Hiruma kejem amat, ya *ditembakin ma senapan oleh Hiruma*.(Padahal authornya yang kejem). Semua pertanyaan akan segera terjawab, kok. *bergaya ala detektif*

**Gekkou Kitsu: **Ini, udah saya update loh! Thanks udah review senpai! XD

**GreenOpalu: **Reaksi Hiruma? *Ikutan mikir*. Dan juga, sekarang udah saya update kok! Hehehe

**chippyu: **Iya, Hiruma bejad, ya... *lagi-lagi ditembakin ma senapan oleh Hiruma*. Thanks juga udah review senpai!!! :D

**AngelFromTheHeaven: **Rate-nya emang M, tapi mungkin gak bakal dewasa-dewasa amat kontennya (cielah...). saya aja juga merem pas bikin lemonnya... Thanks udah review di chapter sebelumnya, yah~

**Hiruma Youri//mey~chan: **Ah, i-iya! Ini chapter 3 khusus buat semuanya! Maaf lama nunggu... TT^TT. Jangan ancam saya, ya, saya bakal ngelakuin apa aja , deh... *sujud*. Semoga ceritanya lebih baik dari sebelumnya...

**Arishima Ryuu-Chan: **Iya, ada di profil saya. Thanks juga dah di fave *nangis darah*. Maaf kalo kelamaan update… Maklum, baru pindah… Thanks udah review di chapter sebelumnya juga! XD

**Ugly Doll: **Halo, thanks udah review di chapter sebelumnya! *hands out cookies*. Dan ini, chapter 3 telah diupdate, loh!

*Jadi, begitulah untuk semuanya yang udah bersedia mereview cerita saya. I love you all!!!*

Di chapter berikutnya, apakah yang akan terjadi? Apa mungkin Mamori akan menggugurkan anaknya? Atau pada akhirnya Hiruma akan bertanggung jawab? Tunggu chapter berikutnya... Hyahahaha... *evil smirk* (Tapi pasti udah ketahuan, ya, apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Hohoho... XD)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Tatata~ Chapter 4 akhirnya diupdate juga, nih! Maaf kalau menunggu lama. Saya harus kosentrasi dulu ke masalah sekolah. Huhuhu... *TT^TT* tapi gak apa, 'kan? Enjoy guys! ;)

Thank You:

Disclaimer: I own nothing… Yang saya punya cuma sekumpulan komik, terutama komik Eyeshield 21. Eyeshield 21 belongs to Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

-

**To Be Parent 4**

**-**

**X-X-X**

Mamori berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya dalam keadaan masih menangis. Ia berusaha agar air matanya tidak kembali tumpah, tetapi ternyata susah sekali untuk menahannya. Kejadian tadi masih membekas di hatinya. Dan sekarang pikiran dan perasaannya jadi campur aduk.

"_Kekeke, mana mungkin. Kau sedang mengandung anakku? Bisa saja saat ini kau tengah membohongiku manajer sialan. Sudahlah, aku tidak punya waktu untuk bermain-main denganmu."_

Perkataan itu terus terngiang di dalam pikirannya.

Mamori menundukkan kepalanya.

'Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa yang harus kulakukan pada anak ini? Apa sebaiknya aku menggugurkan anak ini saja?' pikir Mamori sambil melingkarkan tangannya pada perutnya.

Sesaat kemudian, saat ia mulai sampai di depan rumahnya, hujan mulai turun perlahan.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"H-Hiruma-senpai?"

Sena masih melihat ke arah Hiruma yang kini tengah terdiam merenung dengan takut-takut. Sena tidak tahu harus berbicara apa pada Hiruma. Ia hanya berdiri mematung di samping Hiruma yang kini kelihatan tidak seperti biasanya setelah mendengar pengakuan dari Mamori. Yang lainnya juga, mereka sendiri bingung harus bicara apa pada Hiruma. Mereka cukup terguncang setelah mendengar perkataan yang terlontar dari bibir Mamori, terutama Monta.

Suzuna cuma duduk di pojokan ruang klub sambil menggumam tak jelas dengan wajah penuh penyesalan. Berkali-kali matanya melirik ke arah Hiruma. Di pojokan lainnya, ada Ishimaru yang sengaja diam di pojokan karena tak ada satu orang pun yang menyadari keberadaannya.

Untuk waktu yang lama, mereka semua diam mematung. Tak ada satupun yang berani bicara, kecuali Taki yang memang dari sananya bego, masih saja nari-nari tidak jelas sambil mengangkat kakinya tinggi-tinggi.

Sebelum akhirnya bahasa powerful Komusubi memecahkan keheningan.

"Fufugooohhh," katanya sambil mendengus-dengus.

Sena dan yang lainnya menoleh ke arah Komusubi dengan pandangan bingung, bingung karena tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan Komusubi. Mereka hanya melongo bingung. Kurita membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar.

"E-eh? Apa katamu, Daikichi? Kita tidak boleh ikut campur dalam masalah Hiruma?" Kurita membelalakkan matanya.

"Fugo," sahut Komusubi sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

Semuanya membelalakkan matanya.

"Apa maksudmu, haaa???" seru Kuroki bingung.

"Kita tidak boleh ikut campur katamu, haaa???" Togano ikut-ikutan nimbrung.

"Ini 'kan masalah mengenai anggota tim! Bagaimana pun juga kita harus menyelesaikannya bersama-sama!!!" Jumonji juga ikut ambil bagian.

Akhirnya, terjadi pertempuran antara Komusubi dengan Huh Huh Huh Kyodai atau nama bekennya Huh Huh Huh Brothers. Sena dan Kurita panik sendiri jadinya, mereka berusaha melerai mereka. Monta yang masih shock masih belum berani bicara apa-apa. Ia hanya diam sambil melirik ke arah Hiruma.

Kesal karena terlalu ribut, akhirnya Musashi menghentikan semua kegalauan di hati mereka.

"BERHEEENNTIII SEMUAANYAA!!!" serunya kesal dengan nada melengking marah.

Semua perhatian langsung terpusat pada Musashi.

"Musashi?" Kurita menaikkan alisnya.

Musashi melipat kedua tangannya ke dadanya, "Kurasa, apa yang dikatakan Komusubi benar. Kita sebaiknya tidak ikut campur. Bagaimanapun juga, ini adalah masalah pribadi antara Hiruma dengan Anezaki. Kita tidak berhak ikut campur di dalam masalah mereka berdua," ujarnya dengan nada berwibawa.

"Ta-tapi, Musashi senpai..." Sena bingung harus berkata apa.

Yukimitsu ikut angkat bicara, "Musashi... Kita semua 'kan satu tim, jadi harus saling ban-"

"Lebih baik kita tidak usah ikut campur," potong Musashi cepat.

Huh Huh Huh Brothers hendak protes, sebelum akhirnya Suzuna angkat bicara.

"Ku-kurasa benar, dengan apa yang dikatakan MushaMusha... Kita tidak boleh ikut campur. Mamo-neesan... Dia, dia bilang untuk merahasiakan soal kehamilannya dari semua orang. Ini semua adalah persoalan antara dirinya sendiri dengan Yo-niisan," kata Suzuna.

Semua orang termenung mendengar perkataan Suzuna. Cuma Taki saja yang masih asyik dengan tariannya. Tapi akhirnya ia berhenti menari setelah Suzuna meneriakinya keras-keras. Monta juga, setelah agak lama ia terdiam, ia berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan menghampiri Hiruma.

"Setelah ini... Apa yang akan kau lakukan Hiruma senpai?" tanyanya dengan suara bergetar.

Hiruma menengadahkan kepalanya ke arah Monta. Ia memaksakan dirinya tersenyum dengan senyuman 'Akuma'-nya seperti biasanya, "Kekeke, aku tidak tahu. Benar dengan apa yang dikatakan cheer sialan itu dan juga Musashi. Sebaiknya kalian tidak usah ikut campur. Biar soal ini aku dan Mamori yang selesaikan. Sepertinya aku memang telah melakukan hal yang salah padanya saat di kapal," ujar Hiruma. Ia mengambil flame thrower dan tasnya, berlalu keluar, "Aku pulang duluan."

BLAM

Sena dan kawan-kawannya melepaskan kepergian Hiruma dengan wajah bingung. Lalu, mereka saling bertatapan.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"Mamori, bisa kau jelaskan, benda apa ini?"

Mamori menatap sesosok wanita paruh baya berambut merah dan bermata biru di depannya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Wanita tersebut adalah ibunya sendiri. Lalu perhatiannya segera teralihkan pada sebuah benda di atas tangan ibunya dengan perasaan gentar.

Dugaannya tepat, sebuah tes kehamilan yang dipakainya tadi sore. Mamori menelan ludah. Ternyata tanpa sadar ia meninggalkan salah satu tes kehamilan yang dipakainya.

"Ehm, i-itu," Mamori tergagap-gagap.

Sosok paruh baya di depannya berkecak pinggang, membuat Mamori semakin gentar.

"Aku menemukannya di atas tempat tidurmu. Apa ini milikmu? Jawab dengan jujur Mamo-chan," ibu Mamori menatap anaknya dengan tatapan menusuk.

Mamori tidak berani menjawab, "Kaasan... Aku..."

"Ternyata benar, ya? Jadi, apa kau hamil, Mamo-chan?" ibunya masih memaksanya untuk bicara.

Air mata Mamori langsung mengalir di pipinya. Ia tidak berani mengatakan hal yang sesungguhnya pada ibunya sendiri mengenai hal yang menimpanya. Tetapi, bila ia tidak menceritakannya, ia merasa sangat bersalah. Mamori merasa ia sungguh berdosa pada ibunya sendiri. Akhirnya, Mamori jatuh terduduk di atas lantai sambil menangis.

"Ma-maafkan aku Kaasan... A-aku... Aku..."

Ibunya menatap anaknya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Ia menjatuhkan tes kehamilan di tangannya ke atas lantai dan meletakkan kedua tangannya ke mulutnya. Matanya terbelalak lebar, "Ja-jadi... Kau... Mamo-chan... Kau hanya main-main saja 'kan???"

Mamori menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak Okaasan... Aku tidak bohong... maafkan aku... aku benar-benar bukan anak yang berbakti... A-aku bukannya bermaksud untuk menyakiti perasaan Okaasan... Lebih baik aku pergi saja, aku telah menjadi aib bagi keluarga ini..." Mamori kembali menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

Ibunda Mamori membungkukkan badannya dan memeluk Mamori. Mamori kaget melihat reaksi ibunya tersebut. Ia pikir mungkin saja ibunya akan mengusirnya dari rumah, tetapi ternyata pikirannya itu salah. Ibunya terlalu sayang pada dirinya. Hati Mamori terasa seperti diiris-iris. Ia juga bisa merasakan air mata ibunya menetes dan mengalir di balik punggungnya.

"Sudahlah, Mamo-chan, ini bukan salahmu. Jangan bicara seperti itu. Okaasan dan Otousan tidak akan menyalahkanmu, kok. Jadi, sejak kapan, kau tahu akan hal ini???" tanya ibunya lembut sambil gemetaran.

Mamori menghela nafasnya, "Tadi sore, aku dan Suzuna-chan, pergi ke dokter umum di dekat sekolahku. Dokter tersebut bilang aku tengah mengandung 2 minggu lebih... Bertepatan dengan pesta yang diadakan di kapal pesiar," jawab Mamori pelan.

"Lalu, siapa ayah dari anak ini?" tanya ibunya lagi.

Mamori menggigit bibirnya, "...Hi-Hiruma Youichi..."

Bagai disambar petir, ibu Mamori membelalakkan matanya.

"Maksudmu, Hiruma Youichi kapten dari tim amefuto di mana kau menjadi manajer dalam tim tersebut? Anak lelaki yang menyeramkan dan mirip akuma itu? Kau bercanda Mamori??? Bagaimana mungkin???" ibunya berkata dengan muka tidak percaya. Mamori mengangguk pasti.

"Sebenarnya, saat pesta tersebut berakhir, aku dan Hiruma... err, kami... Uhm," mendadak, wajah Mamori memerah bak tomat begitu ia mengingat-ingat kejadian di kapal. Ia juga jadi bimbang mau mengatakan alasan mengapa ia bisa dihamili oleh Hiruma atau tidak.

Seolah tahu dengan apa yang ingin dikatakan Mamori, ibunya hanya mengangguk lemah, "Sudahlah, aku bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi di antara kalian berdua. Jangan diceritakan."

Wajah Mamori bertambah merah, mukanya jadi merah padam, "Ta-tapi," katanya lagi, "Apa Otousan bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa sekarang aku tengah mengandung? Bagaiamana bila ia marah dan menyuruhku angkat kaki dari rumah, Kaasan?"

Ibunya hanya tersenyum, "Tenang saja. Kau bisa lihat reaksinya nanti..."

Mendengarnya, Mamori jadi berubah pikiran.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Hiruma berjalan di samping trotoar dengan wajah agak muram dan kepala setengah ditundukkan. Permukaan tanah masih basah saat ia melewatinya karena hujan yang mengguyur beberapa saat yang lalu. Sesaat, Hiruma kembali mengingat-ingat peristiwa di kapal.

'_Apa benar aku dan manajer sialan tersebut telah melewatkan malam berdua? Mana mungkin... Tapi, pada saat itu, rasanya aku memang mabuk setelah minum vodka... Hn, aneh... Mungkin saja manajer itu memang ingin mengelabuiku.. Tunggu,aku rasa sebelumnya ia tidak pernah bermain-main denganku hingga jadi seperti ini. Bahkan cheer sialan itu juga sampai bilang bahwa manajer sialan itu memang tengah hamil anakku... Si Musashi, si Gendut dan si Chibi itu juga...Atau mungkin juga, ia tidak main-main?_'

Hiruma terus-terusan berpikir. Ia masih belum mempercayai perkataan Mamori, tetapi, di satu sisi ia juga mulai percaya. Apalagi Mamori juga menunjukkan tes kehamilan yang digunakannya.

Hiruma menggeretakkan giginya, menyesali perkataannya yang kelewat kasar pada Mamori. Ia juga, sesungguhnya menyimpan perasaan khusus pada Mamori. Tetapi ia tidak mau kalau hal itu sampai menyakiti perasaan teman-temannya yang juga menyukai Mamori, seperti Monta dan yang lainnya. Hal itu pasti dapat merusak persahabatan mereka.

Dan kini ia juga hampir menghancurkan persahabatan di antara para anggota timnya.

Saat Hiruma masih dalam pikirannya, ia mendengar seseorang memanggilnya.

"Youichi..."

Suara yang begitu familiar di telinganya. Hiruma berusaha agar ia tidak memalingkan mukanya dan menjauh dari asal suara tersebut. Tetapi sosok tersebut telah berada di depannya.

Hiruma Yuya.

Hiruma segera memalingkan mukanya dan kembali berjalan menyusuri trotoar, seolah tidak mau mengidahkan ayahnya sendiri.

"Youichi, tunggu dulu!!!" suara itu kembali memanggilnya.

Akhirnya Hiruma benar-benar menghentikan langkahnya. Tetapi mukanya tetap tidak mau menoleh ke arah sosok tersebut. Hiruma Yuya, alias ayah Hiruma akhirnya berjalan menghampiri Hiruma dengan wajah sedih yang terukir jelas di wajahnya.

"Kenapa akhir-akhir ini, kau seperti menghindariku begitu? Memangnya, apa kau masih belum bisa memaafkanku?" tanya ayahnya sedih.

"...ya... terlalu sulit rasanya untuk memaafkanmu..." jawab Hiruma dingin.

Hiruma Yuya tersenyum pahit, "Ah, begitu, ya. Kalau begitu, bagaimana sekolahmu sekarang? Dan di mana kau tinggal sekarang?" tanyanya lagi.

"Bukan urusanmu," Hiruma segera berjalan melewati ayahnya. Dalam hatinya, ia sebenarnya merasa tidak tega meninggalkan ayahnya begitu saja. Tetapi ia terpaksa melakukannya.

"Begitu, ya," perkataan itu membuat Hiruma kembali terhenti.

"Youichi, kalau kau ada masalah, temui aku di rumah kita yang dulu. Kulihat, sepertinya kau sedang ada masalah," ujar Hiruma Yuya sebelum akhirnya ia menghilang di kerumunan orang-orang.

Hiruma mengerutkan keningnya. Lalu, ia tersenyum kecil. Memang susah, ya, untuk berpura-pura tegar di hadapan orang tua sendiri. Sambil berjalan, tiba-tiba ia kembali mengingat masalah yang tengah dihadapinya bersama Mamori.

Pada malam harinya, saat Hiruma tertidur, Hiruma bermimpi. Ia bermimpi mengenai pesta di kapal pesiar berminggu-minggu lalu.

_Saat di mana ia dan Mamori hanya berduaan saja di sebuah kamar._

_Lalu ia bermimpi di mana ia mulai membuka pakaian yang dikenakan oleh Mamori pada malam tersebut lembar demi selembar. Dan yang kini ada di hadapannya adalah tubuh Mamori yang sudah telanjang bulat. Ia bisa melihat lekukan-lekukan di sekitar tubuhnya. Hiruma mendesah, peluhnya bercucuran, dan ia mulai menciumi seluruh gari lekukan-lekukan tersebut._

_Ia memeluk tubuh Mamori dan menciumi bagian lehernya. Ia mengerang kesakitan saat Mamori menekan keras bahunya. Tetapi ia tetap saja menikmati sensasi yang dirasakannya. Berkali-kali ia menghujam-hujamkan 'benda' miliknya ke bagian bawah perut Mamori. Tidak dipedulikannya erangan dan jeritan kesakitan yang keluar dari bibir Mamori._

_Ia tetap melanjutkan aksinya. Sesekali ia menjilati leher dan telinga Mamori dan mendesah pelan._

_Lalu ia menciumi bibir Mamori dan memasukkan lidahnya yang basah, dan mengulum lidah Mamori dengah lidahnya. Kemudian ia mulai menciumi hingga ke bagian dada Mamori._

_Dan ia pun tertidur di samping Mamori setelah mulai merasa lelah..._

HOLY SHIT!!!!

Hiruma tersentak. Ia pun terbangun dari mimpinya. Entah kenapa, ia merasakan seluruh tubuhnya terasa panas. Peluhnya membasahi seluruh bagian tubuhnya.

Cahaya matahari merembes keluar dari balik tirai. Hiruma segera duduk di ujung tempat tidurnya dan meregangkan seluruh otot tubuhnya.

Tiba-tiba bahunya terasa sakit. Saat ia membuka bajunya, ia melihat ada sebuah memar kecil di bagian bahunya.

Hiruma menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ini... Bukan mimpi??? Aku dan manajer sialan itu..."

Untuk sesaat, ia terdiam.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

A/N: Telah selesai! Yay! Akhirnya chapter 4 lewat juga! Susah sekali cari-cari bahan buat chapter ini... *Iya kah?* Jadi, bagaimana menurut kalian? Reviewnya sangat diharapkan sekali oleh saya! Saya harap Anda semua bersedia mereview cerita saya!!!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Halo semuanya, maaf menunggu lama untuk chapter ini. Soalnya saya sedang berkosentrasi ke fic saya yang lainnya. Harap dimaklumi, apalagi saya cowok, jadi mungkin kesan cerita ini agak aneh. Sekarang, saya harap para readers sekalian bisa menikmati cerita ini.

Thank You: **Mrz. Mey Uchiha**, **Kuchiki ichii Icha**, **Ai Kuro-Shiro-Haiiro**, **Dommbrats**, **zerOcentimeter**, "**Black Rose" Cyne_chan**, **Leaf Valkyrie, chippyu**,dan **Gekkou Kitsu**

Disclaimer: I own nothing… Yang saya punya cuma sekumpulan komik, terutama komik Eyeshield 21. Eyeshield 21 belongs to Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

**-**

**To Be Parent 5**

**-**

Keesokan harinya, pagi-pagi seperti biasanya Sena langsung tancap gas menuju ke ruang klub Amefuto SMA Deimon. Sesampainya di sana, ia menyadari bahwa sudah banyak teman-temannya seanggota klub yang telah hadir di sana, kecuali Mamori dan Hiruma. Tetapi sikap mereka tidak seperti biasanya. Wajah mereka terlihat seperti sedikit murung dari pada biasanya.

"Pa-pagi semuanya," sapa Sena agak sedikit canggung pada teman-temannya. Ia tak mau sampai memperburuk suasana.

"...Pagi Sena," balas Kurita. Suaranya terdengar agak lemas.

Yang lainnya masih terdiam, tidak membalas sapaan Sena.

Sena menggaruk pipinya yang tidak terasa gatal, "Ma-mana Hiruma senpai?" tanyanya pelan.

Tiba-tiba Monta berdiri dari kursinya dan melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya, "Justru itu, yang sedang kami pikirkan sekarang," sahut Monta akhirnya.

Sena mengerutkan keningnya, "Ja-jadi, apa yang akan kalian lakukan?"

Suzuna hanya menatap Sena lekat-lekat, "Sebenarnya kami ingin membantu mereka, hanya saja... Kami tak tahu caranya."

"Sudah kubilang lebih baik kita tak usah ikut campur," seru Musashi tegas.

Jumonji menggebrak meja dengan cukup keras, "Hei orang tua!!! Apa maksudmu kita harus membiarkan masalah ini begitu saja? Bagaimanapun juga ini adalah masalah kita juga!!! Bukankah sebagai sesama teman kita harus saling membantu, haa???"

Musashi kurang senang dengan jawaban Jumonji berteriak keras, "HAL INI BERBEDA!!! KITA TIDAK BOLEH MENCAMPURI URUSAN MEREKA!!! BAGAIMANA PUN JUGA INI TAK ADA URUSANNYA DENGAN KITA!!!"

Jumonji diam seribu bahasa begitu ia mendengar perkataan Musashi. Ia kembali tertunduk. Kuroki dan Togano hanya bisa diam, berbeda seperti biasanya, sekarang mereka terlalu malas untuk berdebat. Sedangkan Kurita, Komusubi dan Sena berusaha menghentikan mereka.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu dibuka. Semuanya yang berada di dalam ruangan menoleh ke arah pintu. Di ambang pintu berdiri sesosok pria berambut jabrik pirang yang sedang memanggul senapan dengan senyuman mengerikan di wajahnya.

Hiruma Youichi.

"Hiruma senpai...," bisik Sena pelan.

Sosok itu hanya terkekeh, "Kekekeke, kenapa kalian murung begitu, hah?"

Hampir semuanya yang berada di dalam ruangan kaget dengan reaksi Hiruma yang berkesan santai seperti biasanya. Seperti tak pernah mengalami kejadian yang baru dialaminya kemarin. Senyumannya tidak terlihat menyorotkan kesedihan. Seluruh anggota klub Deimon hening.

"Hiruma-senpai, kenapa kau..." Monta menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Hn, soal kemarin. Sudahlah, kalian tak ada hubungannya," sahut Hiruma.

"Apa kau sudah menemui Mamori, Hiruma?" tanya Kurita sambil menghampiri Hiruma.

Hiruma hanya tersenyum simpul, "Bukan urusan kalian. Lebih baik pikirkan latihan. Aku baru mendapat informasi, dalam sebulan ke depan kita akan berhadapan dengan tim Akatsuki dari Tokyo."

"Ta-tapi-," belum sempat Sena melanjutkan perkataannya, Hiruma telah berlalu keluar.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Mamori melingkarkan tangannya ke perutnya. Tadi malam ia telah menceritakan semuanya pada kedua orang tuanya. Pada awalnya ia berpikir bahwa mereka akan memarahinya dan mengusirnya, tetapi ternyata kedua orang tuanya malah menyuruhnya agar menjaga anak yang dikandungnya. Padahal hal tersebut merupakan sebuah aib, tapi mereka malah memaafkannya. Hanya saja, ia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya, apakah ayah dari anaknya bersedia untuk bertanggung jawab dan menikahinya.

Saat ia berjalan melalui koridor utama sekolah, ia berpapasan dengan Sena, Monta dan Suzuna.

"Mamo-neechan!!!" panggil Suzuna semangat pada Mamori.

Mamori buru-buru menoleh.

"Suzuna-chan, Sena, Monta," sapa Mamori agak sedikit canggung.

Monta dan Sena sama-sama menatap Mamori dengan tatapan kikuk.

"P-pagi, Mamo-neesan," balas Monta.

Mamori menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Sepertinya Monta agak berbeda hari ini. Padahal biasanya ia ceria bak monyet baru saja dilepaskan kembali ke habitatnya. Tetapi hari ini sikapnya terlihat sangat aneh, begitu juga Sena, meski biasanya ia selalu kikuk dan canggung di depan orang lain.

"Mereka sudah tahu," Suzuna tak mau tanggung-tanggung, "Mereka sudah mendengarnya kemarin."

Mamori menelan ludahnya, "A-apa maksudmu Suzuna-chan?"

"Sebenarnya, kami sudah mendengar semuanya dari Oneesan sendiri. Soal... kehamilanmu...," bisik Monta lirih sambil menatap ke bawah kakinya, berharap agar orang-orang di sekitar mereka tidak mendengar ucapannya.

"A-apa?" Mamori menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya.

"Maaf Oneechan, aku sudah berusaha melarang mereka, tapi..." ucapan Suzuna terhenti saat ia melihat buliran air mata menetes di pipi Mamori. Sontak Sena, Monta dan Suzuna kaget bukan main.

"M-Mamori oneesan?" Sena langsung panik.

Monta mengambil intuisi untuk membawa Mamori ke tempat yang sepi agar ia tidak terlihat mencurigakan. Lalu mereka segera bergegas menuju halaman belakang sekolah. Dan di sana Mamori menceritakan semuanya.

"Tak kusangka, Hiruma-senpai...," Monta yang sedang patah hati terharu begitu mendengar cerita Mamori.

"Ya~ jadi, apa orang tua Oneechan akan marah bila mengetahui soal ini?" tanya Suzuna.

Mamori mengangguk pelan, "Ya. Aku sudah menceritakan semuanya kepada ayah dan ibuku, mereka bilang aku tidak boleh menggugurkan anak ini. Hanya saja... Bagaimana aku membesarkan anak ini sendirian?"

"Se-sendirian? Tapi, Hiruma-senpai..."

Belum sempat Sena bicara, Mamori memotongnya, "Hiruma, laki-laki itu, aku yakin pasti dia tak mau bertanggung jawab. Biarkan saja, aku tidak butuh bantuannya. Mungkin lebih baik aku membesarkan anak ini sendirian tanpa Hiruma. Hiruma benar-benar tak pantas menjadi ayah dari anak ini."

Hening. Suzuna, Sena maupun Monta diam seribu bahasa begitu mereka mendengar perkataan Mamori.

Tapi Sena punya pemikiran lain. Ia yakin, pasti Hiruma akan melakukan sesuatu untuk mempertanggung jawabkan hal apa yang telah diperbuatnya. Baginya, Hiruma adalah seorang iblis yang di lain sisinya juga memiliki suatu kebaikan. Apalagi selama ini ia sellau ditolong oleh Hiruma.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"Hiruma, kau tidak ikut pulang bersama kami?" Kurita yang berdiri di samping Musashi bertanya pada Hiruma yang kini tengah sibuk menatap layar laptopnya. Hiruma hanya membalas dengan lambaian tangan.

"Pulanglah duluan. Aku masih harus menyusun jadwal latihan dan strategi yang bagus untuk pertandingan nanti," jawab Hiruma simpul. Matanya masih belum beralih dari layar laptopnya.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Sampai bertemu besok," Kurita dan Musashi berjalan keluar dari kelas.

Hiruma melepaskan kepergian teman-temannya dengan desahan pelan. Tangannya kembali menari-nari di atas keyboard.

Sesaat, ia teringat akan Mamori.

Sebelum kejadian itu terjadi, Mamori dan Hiruma selalu menghabiskan waktu di ruang kelas bersama-sama hanya untuk menyusun jadwal latihan atau strategi yang akan mereka pakai saat tim deimon akan bertanding. Bisa dibilang, Mamori sangat cerdas bila ia disuruh menyusun strategi. Dan karena itulah, muncul perasaan aneh di dalam hati keduanya. Mereka pun menjadi sangat dekat. Keduanya pun saling mengerti keadaan satu sama lainnya.

Jari-jari Hiruma terhenti. Ia rindu dengan Mamori. Ia ingin sekali melihat wajah Mamori. Sudah seharian ini Mamori menghindar darinya, bahkan untuk bertatap muka, Mamori selalu menutup wajahnya dengan buku.

_Ini semua salahku, _batin Hiruma.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu digeser.

Hiruma membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah pintu. Di ambang pintu berdiri Mamori. Wajahnya nampak kaget begitu ia sadar bahwa di ruang kelas hanya ada dirinya dan Hiruma. Mamori buru-buru mengambil tasnya yang dibiarkannya terletak di atas meja dan menghambur keluar. Hiruma menghentikannya.

"Kau mau ke mana, manajer sialan?" tanya Hiruma sinis sambil nyengir lebar. Tangannya menggenggam lengan Mamori.

Mamori menatapnya dengan tatapan marah, "Lepaskan aku. Aku mau pulang," seru Mamori gusar.

"Hn, bukankah tidak aman apabila wanita hamil berjalan-jalan sendirian?" Hiruma menatap Mamori lekat-lekat.

Langsung saja Mamori menampar wajah Hiruma, "Bukan urusanmu!!!!" teriaknya, "Dan juga lepaskan aku!!! Aku mau pulang!!!"

Hiruma memegangi pipinya, "Heh, kau baru saja menamparku untuk yang kedua kalinya..."

"Itu pantas untukmu, dasar laki-laki tak bertanggung jawab!!!"

Hiruma hanya menyeringai mendengar perkataan Mamori, "Aku tak bertanggung jawab katamu? Aku 'kan belum bilang apa-apa padamu, manajer sialan."

Mamori menggigit bibirnya, "Hi-Hiruma... K-Kau... dasar brengsek... Ka-"

Belum sempat Mamori melanjutkan perkataannya, Hiruma melingkarkan tangannya di sekitar tubuh Mamori dan mulai mencium bibirnya. Mamori tersentak dengan sikap Hiruma, berusaha mendorong Hiruma, tetapi Hiruma telah mendekapnya erat-erat. Bahkan Hiruma memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Mamori, lalu mengulum lagi lidah Mamori. Hiruma baru berhenti menciuminya dan melepaskannya setelah beberapa detik ia menahan nafas.

"Dengar, ya, manajer sialan," kata Hiruma sambil mengambil tas dan laptopnya, "Lebih baik kita selesaikan masalah ini nanti saja. Dalam beberapa minggu, kita akan berhadapan dengan tim Akatsuki dari Tokyo. Dan juga, para chibi dan yang lainnya, juga aku, masih membutuhkanmu," Hiruma pun segera berlalu keluar setelah ia menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"Hi-Hiruma-kun...," bisik Mamori lirih. Ia menatap punggung Hiruma dengan tatapan sedih.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Mamori berjalan menyusuri jalan pertokoan dengan langkah gontai. Pikiran mengenai Hiruma terus terngiang-ngiang dalam otaknya. Ia meletakkan tangannya di atas perutnya. Hingga tanpa sadar, ia menabrak seorang pria.

"Ah, m-maafkan saya!" seru Mamori terkejut bahwa ia baru saja menabrak seseorang.

Pria yang ditabraknya hanya tersenyum, membuat Mamori jadi salah tingkah. Tapi, entah kenapa, Mamori merasa pria ini mirip dengan seseorang. Rambut hitam jabrik, sorot mata yang tajam namun mengandung kehangatan, dan tanpa disadari, ternyata pria ini juga bergigi mirip taring. Mirip Hi-

"Kau temannya Youichi, ya?" tanya pria setengah baya tersebut pada Mamori. Mamori langsung berhenti mengamati pria tersebut dengan sikap agak canggung.

"Ah, ma-maaf. Benar, saya kenal dengan... Hiruma Youichi," Mamori merasa keberatan saat ia menyebutkan nama lengkap Hiruma.

Pria tersebut tersenyum ramah, "Begitu, ya? Apa kau pacarnya?"

Mamori langsung memerah bak tomat, "A-anu, s-saya bukan pacarnya, jangan salah sangka... kami hanya te-" Mamori terdiam.

"Kenapa?" pria tersebut mulai kebingungan melihat keanehan pada sikap Mamori.

"Bukan apa-apa," geleng Mamori, "Anda mengenal Hiruma-kun ya?"

Pria tersebut hanya mengangguk pelan dan berkata, "Saya Hiruma Yuuya. Saya adalah ayah dari Hiruma Youichi, setidaknya, bila ia memang mengakui saya sebagai ayahnya."

Mamori membelalakkan matanya, "Jadi, Anda ayah Hiruma-kun? Maksud Anda apa?"

"Yah, saya sudah bertahun-tahun meninggalkan Youichi. Kini, kami hidup terpisah, bahkan saya sendiri tidak tahu di mana ia tinggal sekarang."

"Lalu, ibu Hiruma-kun?" tanya Mamori lagi.

"Beliau sudah meninggal saat Youichi masih kelas 5," jawab Hiruma Yuuya.

Mamori membekap mulutnya dengan sikap canggung. Ia merasa tidak enak, "Ma-maafkan saya... Saya tak bermaksud..."

"Ah, jangan dipikirkan. Saya mengerti, kok. Lalu, apa kau tahu di mana Youichi sekarang?"

Mamori terdiam untuk beberapa saat, "Terakhir saya tahu, ia tinggal di apartemen di sekitar sini. Maaf, saya tidak bisa membantu," ucap Mamori lirih. Ia merasa bersimpati dengan kehidupan Hiruma yang terbilang bertolak belakang dengan kesehariannya dan kepribadiannya. Ternyata si akuma tersebut memiliki kehidupan kelam. Perut Mamori terasa bergolak.

"Kalau begitu," kata Hiruma Yuuya, "Kau tahu, berapa nomor ponsel Youichi?"

Mamori mengangguk. Lalu ia memberikan nomor Hiruma pada pria tersebut, yang tak lain adalah ayah Hiruma sendiri.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Ponsel Hiruma berdering nayring.

Hiruma yang masih asyik mengetik di laptopnya, mengalihkan perhatiannya ke ponselnya. Ia segera mengangkat poselnya dan menekan tombol.

"_Youichi?_" suara yang terdengar sangat familiar di telinganya. Hiruma terdiam.

"_Youichi, apa benar ini kau?_" tanya suara dari ujung telepon tersebut.

Hiruma membuka mulutnya, "Maaf, pulsa Anda telah melewati masa periode, harap segera isi ulang pulsa Anda."

"_Youichi, aku tidak main-main, kumohon, dengarlah permintaan Otousanmu ini. Otousan ingin berbicara denganmu._"

Perkataan itu membuat Hiruma menggeretakkan barisan giginya, "Baiklah. Apa maumu? Sudah kubilang, aku tak ingin lagi bertemu atau pun bicara denganmu."

Belum sempat Hiruma mematikan ponselnya, orang yang meneleponnya yang tak lain adalah ayahnya sendiri berkata, "_Aku tahu nomormu dari seorang gadis cantik berambut merah. Apa dia pacarmu, ya?_" terdengar suara tertawa.

"...Aku tak punya pacar. Sudahlah."

"_Kau sedang ada masalah, Youichi? Kenapa suaramu terdengar berat begitu?_"

Hiruma terdiam. Lalu ia menjawab, "Bukan urusanmu."

"_Kau tidak bisa membohongi Otousanmu sendiri Youichi. Jawab aku. Bila kau sedang ada masalah, ceritakanlah padaku. Bagaimanapun juga, kita ini adalah ayah dan anak. Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu menanggung sebuah masalah sendirian,_" ujar Hiruma Yuuya.

"Aku bisa menyelesaikannya sendirian," jawab Hiruma ketus.

"_Tapi kau tidak akan bisa menanggungnya sendirian,_" sahut ayahnya.

Mata Hiruma terpaku pada lantai. Ia pun sesungguhnya merasa berat apabila menanggung semua masalahnya sendirian.

"Baiklah...," kata Hiruma sambil menghela nafas, "Aku... Aku memang sedang ada masalah, tapi, mungkin kau akan kecewa bila mendengar ceritaku," ujarnya.

"_Akhirnya kau mau bercerita juga padaku,_" tawa kembali terdengar.

Hiruma menundukkan kepalanya, "Aku, aku telah menghamili seorang perempuan."

Hening untuk beberapa saat.

"_A-apa maksudmu youichi? __Kau, tidak sedang bercanda lagi 'kan?_" tanya ayahnya tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak bohong. Gadis yang kau temui itu, namanya Anezaki Mamori. Dia adalah manajer dari tim amefuto yang kukelola, itulah masalah yang sedang kuhadapi sekarang. Bagaimana? Apa kau juga kecewa mendengarnya? Apa kau marah padaku, Pak Tua? Apa kau pada akhirnya tak mau membantuku menanggung masalah ini bersama-sama?" Hiruma mulai merasa menyesal menceritakan hal yang terjadi pada dirinya pada ayahnya.

"_Yah... Aku akui aku memang cukup kaget mendengarnya. Tapi apa hal itu benar? Kau 'kan masih bersekolah Youichi,_" kata ayahnya begitu Hiruma menceritakan semuanya.

"Aku tahu," desis Hiruma.

"_Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kalian tidak mungkin menikah, apalagi kalian masih terlalu muda untuk memiliki anak._"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Hiruma kembali terdiam.

"Jadi, aku harus bagaimana? Hn. Aku tak pandai mengatakannya, tapi, aku sendiri pun, mencintai manajer sialan itu," kata Hiruma akhirnya.

"_Kalau begitu,_" ujar ayahnya, "_Pilihlah jalan yang terbaik bagi kalian berdua. Aku percaya padamu Youichi, pasti kau bisa memecahkannya sendiri. Yang pasti, kau juga akan menjadi seorang ayah._"

Telepon terputus.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Keesokan harinya, tim Deimon Devil Bats kembali latihan seperti biasanya. Mereka mau tak mau harus berlatih melawan tim Akatsuki dalam beberapa minggu ke depan. Mereka semua harus berusaha keras agar mereka bisa sampai ke tingkat nasional.

"FUNNURABA~!!!!" Kurita dengan lantang menyerukan kata-kata kebanggaannya saat ia berlatih men-tackle. Begitu juga dengan Huh Huh Huh Brothers dan Komusubi, mereka terlihat bersemangat.

Yukimitsu, Monta dan Ishimaru berlatih menangkap bola, Sena berlatih berlari dengan mengelilingi lapangan sekolah sebanyak 50 kali putaran (karena disuruh oleh Hiruma), dan Musashi berlatih menendang bola, mempertambah kemampuan kick-nya. Hiruma sendiri berlatih melempar long pass dan short pass. Hanya saja ia merasa latihan kali ini berbeda dari biasanya. Karena pada latihan hari ini, hanya Suzuna saja yang menyemangati mereka. Padahal, biasanya ada Mamori yang menyemangati para anggota tim Deimon sambil membawakan mereka berbagai macam makanan.

Dan biasanya, Hiruma selalu berlatih melempar long pass bersama dengan Mamori. Mamori selalu menghitung kecepatan lemparan Hiruma setiap kali tim deimon latihan.

Dan kini, semuanya jadi berbeda.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

A/N: Yak, selesai sudah chapter 5. Maaf kalau ceritanya jadi aneh dan ada beberapa mistypo pada chapter ini. Di chapter ini, saya minta bantuan kakak perempuan saya dalam membuat ceritanya. Karena saya sebenarnya cowok, saya suka bingung dalam menentukan unsur cerita romansa, jadinya saya selalu meminta bantuan kakak perempuan saya (meski sudah berkali-kali membuat cerita romansa, tetap saja hal ini sering terjadi).

Dan juga, sekarang sudah bisa dibuka polling untuk anak Hiruma dan Mamori yang akan lahir!

Pilihannya:  
Kembar atau single saja, lalu bagaimana dengan jenis kelaminnya; cowok atau cewek, dan kalau bisa sekalian namanya! Terima kasih semuanya... nanti saya umumkan hasilnya di chapter mendatang.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Semuanya, maaf kalau menunggu lama untuk chapter yang satu ini. Karena saya sedang membuat fic lain dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Lalu, terima kasih semuanya! Terima kasih untuk yang mereview cerita saya di chapter sebelumnya, **Ruruchan, Crimson ShinigamiDevils, exitium, Ninomiya Icha, zerOcentimeter, Unkgu maniaaach, Kyuuji-Rikun-ne, GreenOpalus, ai_lover, Gekkou Kitsu, "Black Rose" Cyne_chan, -Leaf Valkyrie-, Kanna_seuji, Chian30ne, Dudeaico, chippyu, YoshiKitty29, Ai Kuro-Shiro-Haiiro, Anastasia Keehl, Ryuu mampir, Devilish Cutie, Mrz Mey Uchiha, Fuchi-bakka, KuroHiruAmano, Ryuku S.A.J, Hikari Uchiha Hatake, **dan **hiroichi_mura katoni**.

Dan dari hasil voting mengenai anak Hiruma dan Mamori, ternyata banyak sekali masukan. Terima kasih yosh untuk ikut membantu saya! Hasil voting-nya akan diketahui di chapter mendatang *author dihajar masa.*

Warning: OOC, OC

Disclaimer: I own nothing… Yang saya punya cuma sekumpulan komik, terutama komik Eyeshield 21. Eyeshield 21 belongs to Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

* * *

**To Be Parent 6**

* * *

Sebentar lagi, tanggal 6 Februari, tim Deimon Devil Bats akan berhadapan dengan tim Akatsuki dari Tokyo. Karena itu, mereka harus berlatih selama beberapa minggu ke depan sebelum bertanding. Setiap pagi hari dan sore hari sebelum pulang, tim Deimon selalu terlihat sedang latihan di lapangan.

Mamori selalu melihat para anggota tim Deimon yang sedang berlatih dari kejauhan sana. Sebenarnya ia ingin melihat dari dekat dan menyemangati mereka. Tetapi ia terlalu enggan untuk pergi ke sana. Ia terlalu malas untuk bertemu dengan Hiruma. Dan sudah lebih dari 2 minggu ia dan Hiruma tak saling bertegur sapa. Mamori lebih memilih menghindar dari Hiruma, karena ia bertekad akan membesarkan anaknya sendirian, ia tak mau lagi merepotkan orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Dan juga, hingga saat ini, kehamilannya masih belum diketahui oleh siapapun selain anggota tim Deimon Devil Bats dan orang tuanya.

Suara desahan keluar dari mulut Mamori saat ia melebarkan penglihatannya ke luar jendela. Di ujung sana, ia dapat melihat para anggota Deimon sedang berjuang. Entah kenapa, rasanya ia jadi ingin mengamati mereka dari jauh. Tapi ditahannya, karena ia tahu pasti dia akan bertemu dengan raja Akuma di sana.

Tetapi ia kembali menarik perkataannya, '_Mungkin sebaiknya besok aku buatkan bekal dan menitipkannya pada Suzuna-chan agar ia dapat memberikannya pada semuanya,_' batin Mamori memutuskan.

Ia segera berlalu pergi dari kelas dan berencana mengintip kegiatan di klub amefuto sebentar saja. Saat ia berjalan melalui koridor utama sekolah, Mamori mendengar beberapa orang siswa seperti tengah membicarakannya.

"Yang itu, ya?"

"Ya, yang itu."

"Memangnya kenapa dengannya?"

"Kau tidak tahu, ya?"

"Apa?"

"Dia 'kan..."

Mamori segera menoleh ke arah sekumpulan anak yang tengah membicarakannya. Anak-anak yang baru saja membicarakannya, begitu tahu bahwa orang yang tengah mereka bicarakan sedang melihat ke arah mereka, langsung berlari menjauhi Mamori sambil setengah berbisik.

"Apa itu tadi?" tanya Mamori pada dirinya sendiri, "Rasanya mereka baru saja membicarakan tentang diriku."

Ia pun segera berlalu, dibiarkannya tatapan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Mamori sudah bersiap-siap dengan bekal yang sengaja dibuatnya tadi pagi. Sekarang ia bermaksud pergi ke ruang klub Deimon sambil mengendap-endap. Ia berharap kali ini ia tak akan bertemu dengan Hiruma.

"Mamo-neechan sedang apa di sini?" tanya Suzuna yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya, membuat Mamori terkejut.

"Oh, hai, Suzuna-chan... Uhm..." tanpa sadar Mamori jadi gugup.

Suzuna menatap ke arah Mamori dengan tatapan penasaran. Tiba-tiba pandangannya beralih ke arah kotak makanan berukuran besar yang dibawa Mamori. Suzuna mengernyitkan dahinya, "Apa itu? Mamo-neechan membuatkan bekal untuk semuanya?"

Mamori hanya tersenyum gugup sambil menganggukan kepalanya sedikit, "ya, aku hanya ingin menitipkan ini saja. Baiklah, sampai jumpa Suzuna-chan."

Sebelum Mamori berlalu, Suzuna kembali memanggilnya, "Tunggu, kenapa tidak Nee-chan sendiri yang memberikannya?"

Mamori langsung berbalik arah sambil meletakkan tangannya ke mulut Suzuna, "Ssstt, po-pokoknya aku tidak mau sampai Hiruma tahu soal ini. Oke?"

Suzuna mengerutkan dahinya, tapi tiba-tiba ia tersenyum ke arah Mamori. Senyuman jahil, "Ah, begitu rupanya..."

Mamori tersentak mendengar perkataan Suzuna, mukanya memerah, "S-sudahlah, Suzuna-chan! A-aku pergi dulu ya! Sampai jumpa!" Mamori pun segera berlalu dan sosoknya menghilang ke dalam bangunan sekolah. Suzuna masih terkekeh-kekeh melihat kelakuan Mamori.

Dan di lain tempat, di samping bangunan sekolah, ada sosok Hiruma yang sedang bersandar pada dinding sambil meniup permen karetnya hingga berbentuk balon.

"Dasar bodoh," bisiknya pelan.

* * *

Sena dan Monta baru saja kembali dari klub baseball. Untuk yang ketiga kalinya Sena diminta oleh klub-klub ekskul di sekolah karena kini seisi sekolah sudah tahu mengenai kecepatan kaki yang dimilikinya. Bukannya senang karena dirinya menjadi sorotan di sekolahnya, justru ia merasa menderita karena harus rela bolak-balik dimintai bantuan membantu klub yang lainnya. Padahal ia sama sekali tidak berguna selain hal dalam amefuto. Sungguh menyedihkan.

"Tidak kusangka, setelah banyak orang-orang yang tahu tentang kehebatan kakimu, kau terus-terusan diminta untuk membantu klub lain bertanding dengan klub sekolah lain," kata Monta sambil menyantap pisang yang dibawanya dari rumah.

Sena menghela nafas, "Kuharap aku tetap menjadi murid biasa," ia terhenti beberapa saat, kemudian melanjutkan, "Lalu, apa kau masih tidak apa-apa soal Mamo-neesan?"

Monta tanpa sengaja menelan kulit pisang, tersentak mendengar ucapan Sena. Pandangannya beralih ke pada Sena, "Apa... Uhuk... maksudmu max~? Tentu saja aku tidak apa-apa!" ia terbatuk-batuk, berusaha memuntahkan kembali kulit pisang yang tadi tak sengaja ditelannya, "Tu-tujuanku saat ini adalah jadi catcher no satu di dunia! Tak ada masalah untuk memikirkan.... soal cinta..." dan Monta pun langsung pundung di bawah pohon.

Panik, Sena langsung berusaha menghibur Monta. Dan tidak sengaja, ia mendengar percakapan orang-orang yang lewat.

"Kau dengar? Katanya Anezaki, kakak kelas yang cantik itu... sedang hamil ya?"

"Ya, katanya begitu. Aku mendengarnya dari anak kelas sebelah dan sekarang seisi sekolah telah mengetahuinya."

"Siapa yang berani menghamilinya?"

"Aku dengar yang menghamilinya senpai yang mirip Akuma itu... yang kapten amefuto."

Sena dan Monta menoleh ke arah sekelompok anak-anak yang tengah berbisik-bisik itu, wajah mereka tampak pucat pasi. Sena membelalakkan matanya lebar-lebar, lalu ia melirik ke arah Monta yang kelihatannya juga sedang cemas. Mereka berdua sama-sama menelan ludah.

"M-mereka t-tahu soal itu?" tanya Sena panik pada Monta, seluruh tubuhnya bergetar.

"Bagaimana mereka bisa tahu?" Monta meletakkan tangannya ke dagunya.

Sebelum berlama-lama, mereka berdua langsung tancap gas ke ruang klub.

* * *

"H-hei!" seru Sena tiba-tiba pada teman-temannya yang ada di ruang klub amefuto panik sesampainya ia di sana, "A-apa kalian tahu soal..."

"Aku sudah tahu itu..." Jumonji yang sedang duduk dengan posisi kakinya di atas meja memotong perkataan Sena.

Sena dan Monta sama-sama menelan ludah, "J-jadi kalian sudah tahu?" bata Monta.

"Ya, Mamori baru saja membawakan bekal makanan untuk kita semua!" jawab Kurita.

Langsung saja Monta dan Sena roboh ke atas tanah.

"Bukan itu yang kami maksud max~!!! Eh, be-bekal dari Mamori??? M-mana?" Monta langsung celingukan kesana kemari.

"Monta, bukan itu kan maksud kita kemari?" Sena langsung mengingatkan Monta.

"Ah benar!" Monta pun kembali serius. Lalu ia menatap teman-temannya satu persatu, "Sebenarnya, tujuan kami kesini bukan untuk makan bekal buatan Mamori (meski aku menginginkannya), tujuan kami ke sini..." Monta menarik nafas, raut mukanya jadi tegang, "A-aku dengar, sepertinya seisi sekolah... Tahu soal Mamori dan Hiruma-senpai."

Ada jeda di antara semua itu. Sesaat kemudian, raut muka seluruh orang di sana berubah pucat, untuk pengecualian Taki tentunya.

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Yukimitsu, raut mukanya juga terlihat kaget.

"Ya, sudah jelas seperti yang kukatakan..." kata Monta, "Sepertinya seisi sekolah sudah tahu bahwa Mamori... mengandung anak Mamori..."

Suasana ruang klub pun berubah riuh.

"B-bagaimana mereka bisa tahu soal itu, Mon-Mon?" Suzuna tanpa sengaja menumpahkan cucian ke atas lantai dan memungutnya kembali, saking kagetnya dengan berita yang ia dengar.

Mereka berdua menggeleng pelan, "Kami tak tahu..."

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang klub terbuka lebar dan sosok Ishimaru pun menyeruak masuk. Tetapi karena suasana ruangan klub yang pada saat itu sedang riuh, tak ada satupun yang menoleh ke arahnya ataupun mendengarnya masuk ke dalam ruang klub.

"...eh..." Ishimaru berniat mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tak ada satupun yang mendengarnya.

Untungnya Sena melihatnya. Sena melirik ke arahnya, "Ishimaru-niisan? Kau ternyata datang juga, ya? Aku punya kabar buruk-"

"Aku sudah tahu soal berita itu," potong Ishimaru cepat. Ia menggosok bagian belakang kepalanya, "A-aku lihat tadi, Anezaki dipanggil ke ruang kepala sekolah gara-gara kepala sekolah tahu soal kehamilannya."

Lagi-lagi ada jeda. Seisi ruangan langsung diam.

"A-APA KATAMU, KORAA???" seru Jumonji, Kuroki dan Tagano berbarengan.

"Ya~... kenapa kepala sekolah bisa sampai tahu???" Suzuna terlihat gemetaran.

"Wajar saja beliau tahu. Seisi sekolah pun sudah tahu mengenai hal ini," jawab Musashi.

Mereka semua langsung menghambur keluar, menuju ruangan kepala sekolah.

"A-aku tak mengira kalau sampai terjadi hal gawat seperti ini!" seru Kurita sambil berlari. Tampak Komusubi ikut-ikutan berlari di belakangnya.

"Di mana Hiruma-senpai??? Di saat seperti ini..." Sena terlihat cemas.

"Sudahlah! Yang penting kita ke sana dulu!" Monta menarik tangan Sena.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, mereka melewati sosok Hiruma yang sedang bersandar ke dinding gedung sekolah. Alisnya berkerut sedikit. Lalu ia berjalan mengikuti mereka sambil berkata, "...cis... merepotkan saja..."

* * *

Mamori diam mematung di ruangan kepala sekolah. Baru saja ia dipanggil oleh wali kelasnya untuk menghadap kepala sekolah. Ia sudah tahu, pasti seisi sekolah telah mengetahui rahasianya. Ia sudah mendengar banyak hal dari teman-temannya mengenai dirinya, mengenai kehamilannya. Mamori mengepalkan tangannya, berusaha mengontrol detak jantungnya yang sudah tidak karuan. Ia tidak berani menatap kepala sekolah yang kini tengah berdiri di hadapannya, ia juga tidak berani menoleh ke sekitarnya, karena ia sudah tahu bahwa pasti sekarang semua orang di sekolah tengah memperhatikan dirinya.

"Anezaki Mamori. Aku harap kau mau menjawab pertanyaanku," suara kepala sekolah yang berat menggentarkan hatinya.

Lalu kepala sekolah langsung berdiri dari kursinya. Ia berjalan mendekati Mamori sambil menatap Mamori lekat-lekat, "Apa benar...kau sedang hamil saat ini?"

Mamori tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia hanya diam sambil menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Anezaki, aku harap kau mau menjawab pertanyaanku!" kali ini kepala sekolah sedikit menaikkan volume suaranya, cukup untuk membuat Mamori dan orang-orang yang ikut menguping pembicaraan mereka terlonjak kaget. Lalu ia melanjutkan, "Katanya, seorang murid kelas menguping pembicaraanmu dengan Hiruma kemarin. Dan ia bilang saat ini kau sedang mengandung anaknya. Apa benar?"

Mamori tersentak. Ia menelan ludahnya "...i-iya..." jawabnya enggan.

Sang kepala sekolah menatap Mamori dengan tatapan tajam. Ia menghela nafas, "Kalau begitu, tak ada alasan lain untukku mengeluarkanmu dari sekolah ini..."

Kaget dengan perkataan kepala sekolah yang barusan didengarnya, Mamori langsung menyela, "Ta-tapi... saya-"

"Maaf," potong kepala sekolah, "Aku tak ingin sekolah ini sampai menanggung malu tentang hal ini. Aku benar-benar menyesal hal ini bisa terjadi."

Tanpa sadar air mata Mamori mengalir, membasahi wajahnya yang cantik. Ia menatap kakinya, tak berani menatap wajah kepala sekolah.

Ya, ini memang kesalahannya, tapi bukan berarti ia bisa diperlakukan seperti. Entah kenapa, pada saat itu, ia seperti membenci dirinya sendiri. Tetapi ia tak dapat melakukan apa-apa. Tanpa sadar ia meletakkan tangannya di atas perutnya.

"Mamori-neesan..." batin Sena saat ia melihat Mamori tengah menangis di ruangan kepala sekolah. Sayangnya, ia maupun teman-temannya yang lain tak dapat melakukan apa-apa.

"Apa maksudmu bicara seperti itu, Pak Tua???"

Sebuah suara mengejutkan semua orang yang berada di sekitar ruangan kepala sekolah maupun kepala sekolah sendiri. Sosok bayangan akuma langsung saja menyerobot masuk ke dalam ruangan kepala sekolah. Sena, Monta, Suzuna, dan seluruh orang yang berada di sana tanpa sadar sudah pucat pasi melihat kedatangan sosok yang paling menakutkan di sekolah itu. Sosok yang menakutkan itu tak lain adalah Hiruma Youichi. Tapi entah kenapa, Sena merasa beruntung Hiruma datang.

"H-Hiruma Y-Youichi," bisik kepala sekolah ketakutan.

"Kudengar katanya kau ingin mengeluarkan salah seorang muridmu, ya, kekekekekekeke," Hiruma terkekeh-kekeh.

Mamori yang baru saja menyadari bahwa ada Hiruma di ruangan kepala sekolah, langsung menyeka air matanya, "Hi-Hiruma-kun... Kau..."

Sekilas Hiruma menatap ke arah Mamori. Lalu tatapannya beralih ke arah kepala sekolah, "Kalau kau ingin mengeluarkan orang ini, kenapa kau tidak mengeluarkan aku juga dari sekolah ini?"

Kepala sekolah hanya menelan ludah, "B-baiklah, jika itu keinginanmu. Lagipula, kau juga, 'kan, yang telah menghamilinya?"

Hiruma kembali terkekeh, "Ya..." ia pun mengeluarkan sebuah buku catatan dari dalam sakunya, "Jika kau tidak keberatan aku menyebarkan rahasiamu ke seluruh penjuru kota... Bagaiamana? Kekekekeke..."

Kepala sekolah langsung menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas mejanya. Sedangkan para murid yang lain yang ikut menguping pembicaraan mereka hanya bisa facepalm, terutama Mamori.

"H-hahahahaha..." Kepala sekolah berusaha agar ia tidak terlihat ketakutan di hadapan Hiruma, "K-kenapa kau bersikeras seperti itu hanya untuk anak ini? Lagipula, kalau kau mau berjanji agar tidak membocorkan rahasiaku, aku pun akan berjanji pula agar tidak membocorkan tentang hal ini..."

Hiruma cuma terdiam. Lalu ia berkata, "Tentu saja aku tidak mau kalau kau hanya mengeluarkannya dari sekolah karena hal ini, sedangkan kau bersikap berbeda padaku. Ini tidak adil namanya, padahal aku yang seharusnya bertanggung jawab tentang hal ini."

"L-lalu? Me-memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk bertanggung jawab?" kepala sekolah sudah mulai tidak nyaman berada di dekat Hiruma.

"Pertanyaan yang bagus," sahut Hiruma, "Yang penting, saat ini, biarkan manajer sialan ini bersekolah untuk beberapa bulan ke depan," kemudian Hiruma merangkul Mamori dan menciumnya di bagian bibir, "Karena, aku akan menikahinya, setelah kami lulus nanti."

"E-eh?" Mamori terlihat bingung, namun raut mukanya berubah merah. Ia tidak percaya dengan kata-kata Hiruma barusan. Itu artinya, Hiruma bermaksud menikahinya dalam beberapa bulan ke depan???

Suzuna yang dari tadi mengamati mereka dari luar, langsung berseru, "Ya~! Yo-niisan melamar Mamo-neechan!!!"

Entah kenapa, Sena langsung memerah. Monta, Togano dan Kuroki langsung mengumpat habis-habisan; iri dengan Hiruma yang menurut mereka beruntung bisa memiliki gadis secantik Mamori. Musashi, Jumonji dan Kurita tersenyum senang, dan para murid yang lainnya yang berada di sekitar sana, langsung menyoraki Hiruma dan Mamori. Mereka juga berseru pada kepala sekolah agar tidak mengeluarkan mereka berdua.

Dan pada akhirnya, kepala sekolah benar-benar tidak jadi mengeluarkan Mamori dari sekolah.

* * *

Mamori dan Hiruma saling diam satu sama lain di atap sekolah. Tanpa disadari, muka Mamori memerah, mengingat kejadian di ruangan kepala sekolah tadi. Kini seisi sekolah tidak lagi meributkan soal berita kehamilan Mamori, tetapi mengenai hubungan Mamori dengan Hiruma. Detak jantung Mamori mulai tak beraturan. Ia menoleh ke arah Hiruma, yang pada saat bersamaan juga tengah menatap dirinya.

"Ehm... Hiruma-kun..." bisik Mamori, mukanya kini telah semerah tomat, "A-apa kau serius soal yang di ruang kepala sekolah tadi?"

Hiruma hanya menyeringai lebar, "Kekekeke, tentu saja aku serius, MANAJER SIALAN. Aku tak punya waktu bermain-main. Lagipula, aku tak bisa membiarkanmu membesarkan anak 'kita' sendirian."

Kata 'kita' yang terlontar dari mulut Hiruma membuat Mamori semakin berdebar. Ia meletakkan tangannya di atas perutnya. Bayangannya tentang kehidupannya nanti terbayang begitu saja dalam pikirannya. Sebuah keluarga lengkap dengan sepasang suami istri dan seorang anak. Mamori tersenyum membayangkannya.

"Jadi," suara Hiruma membuyarkan lamunannya, "Apa kau mau datang saat pertandingan nanti? aku tidak mau kalau sampai kerepotan menyusun rencana sendirian nanti."

Mamori terdiam untuk beberapa saat, lalu ia mengangguk, "I-iya."

Sebuah lekukan kecil terpampang di bibir Hiruma, "Sudah cukup malam. Saatnya untuk pulang," ia mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Mamori.

Mamori agak kaget dengan sikap Hiruma yang berkesan tiba-tiba, tetapi dengan senang ia menerima uluran tangannya.

Dan dari belakang mereka, Sena, Suzuna, Kurita, Ishimaru, Yukimitsu, Jumonji, dan Komusubi tanpa sadar memerah tak karuan. Monta, Togano dan Kuroki mencak-mencak tak karuan melihat pemandangan tersebut. Sedangkan Musashi hanya tersenyum kecil sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya.

* * *

A/N: bagaimana menurut kalian? Maaf bila mungkin kesannya terlalu kaku. Saya kehabisan ide untuk yang bagian ini. Membuat fanfic romance memang berat ya, otak saya jadi tumpul LOL.

Lalu ada pertanyaan dari **hiroichi_mura katoni. **Ya, saya punya komik ES21 baru sampai no 35, tetapi saya juga membaca komiknya di One Manga. Dan soal Hiruma Yuya, sebenarnya informasi tentangnya tidak pernah dimunculkan sama sekali di komiknya sekalipun. Jadi saya hanya membayangkan sosoknya saja saat memunculkan karakternya. Lagipula ini hanya fanfic, jadi jangan terlalu ditanggapi dengan serius ya ^_^. Saya memang gak berguna *pundung*. Ketemu di chapter selanjutnya dan saya usahakan mengupdate secepatnya!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Maaf telah membuat kalian menunggu lama. Saya terlalu malas dalam mengupdate fanfic, LOL. Ternyata saya sedang terkena gejala WB. Bagaimanapun, harap bisa dinikmati. Dan karena banyak yang sudah memilih gender anak HiruMamo perempuan, jadi saya akan membuat anak mereka seorang perempuan, dengan nama yang masih dirahasiakan.**

**Thank you: BlackWhite Feathers, kazuka-rizu ichirunatsu23, the smile, RuruChan, "Black Rose" Cyne_chan, Gekkou Kitsu, Crimson Shinigami D. Evils, Hikari Uchiha Hatake, Yoh-chan, zerOcentimeter, Kanna_seuji, Asuka Nakamura, Ninomiya Icha, Unk-gu 'G-jiy-', The devil, Uchiha Madoka, Ryu Kirei no Joozu, Hiru. a.k.a Riikun, GreenOpalus, sweety, Mrz'Mey Uchiha, KuroHiruAmano, Micon, Arishima Ryuu Chan, HirumYouriLoveJumonji, hiroichi_mura Katoni, Deathberry Kuchiki, RikuAyaKaitani, Kirisha Zwingli, YoshiKitty 29, KiryuuKara, dan Ririn Cross **

**Warning: OC, OOC**

**XXXXXXXXX**

**TO BE PARENT 7**

**XXXXXXXXX**

Hari pertandingan semakin mendekat. Tim Deimon Devil Bats harus rela pulang sore-sore hanya untuk latihan menghadapi tim Akatsuki. Dan sejak kejadian kemarin, Mamori kini jadi rajin mendukung teman-temannya yang akan bertarung di lapangan. Ia jadi sering membawakan mereka makanan yang sengaja ia bawa dari rumahnya, yang tentu saja juga dengan dibantu oleh Suzuna.

Hubungan Mamori dan Hiruma juga kini semakin dekat. Tak jarang sejak kejadian di ruangan kepala sekolah terjadi, mereka jadi sering terlihat berduaan. Meski mereka tidak terlihat seperti pada pasangan pada umumnya karena mereka sering sekali beradu argumen, tetapi di mata Sena dan kawan-kawan, mereka sudah seperti pasangan yang sudah lama menikah. Bahkan Monta dan Kuroki sering terlihat marah-marah tak jelas, iri dan cemburu melihat mereka berdua sering tertangkap basah sedang berduaan.

Dan pada suatu sore, sehabis latihan, Sena dan kawan-kawannya tak sengaja menguping pembicaraan Hiruma dan Mamori, yang pada saat itu sedang berada di halaman belakang sekolah.

"Jadi, kenapa kau memanggilku ke sini, Hiruma-kun?" tanya Mamori pada Hiruma yang kini tengah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Hn," Hiruma meniup permen karetnya hingga mengembung seperti balon lalu berkata, "Pokoknya, apabila hari pertandingan tiba, apa kau akan benar-benar datang, manajer sialan?"

Mamori hanya mengangguk pelan, "Tentu saja. Aku kan telah berjanji. Memang kenapa?"

Hiruma kembali meniup permen karetnya, lalu badannya menoleh ke arah yang berlawanan, "Ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu saat itu."

Bingung dengan perkataan Hiruma, Mamori mendongakkan kepalanya, "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Hiruma hanya mengangkat tangannya, berlalu, sambil tersenyum misterius, "Ra-ha-si-a. Kekekeke, sudah saatnya pulang, mau kuantar?"

Mamori menggembungkan pipinya, "Hmfft! Hiruma-kun!!! Apaan sih kau ini??? Cepat katakan padaku, kau ingin mengatakan apa, sih?!! Kalau tidak aku akan marah, nih!!" ia berjalan mengejar Hiruma.

Tawa Hiruma kembali meledak, ia tak habis pikir pula, rupanya sikap Mamori agak berubah sedikit kekanak-kanakan saat ia hamil.

Di lain sisi, di mana Sena dan kawan-kawannya (termasuk Musashi) menguping pembicaraan mereka, hanya berdiri mematung. Wajah mereka terlihat kesal.

"Barusan mereka bicara apa? Tidak terdengar!!!" bisik Suzuna kesal, tangannya berusaha menjauhkan wajah kakaknya, Taki, dari wajahnya sendiri, saking banyaknya orang yang ikut-ikutan menguping pembicaraan di antara Hiruma dan Mamori.

"Entah, tapi kudengar mereka seperti membicarakan tentang pertandingan…" balas Monta, mukanya terlihat cemberut, "Aku juga jadi ingin punya pacar!!!" teriaknya kesal. Untungnya Sena segera membekap mulut Monta dengan tangannya, supaya suaranya tidak kedengaran oleh Hiruma dan Mamori.

"Mereka benar-benar membuatku merasa iri," kata Kuroki menimpali, mukanya berkerut. Togano dan Jumonji hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan teman mereka.

Sena hanya memasang senyum melihat Hiruma dan Mamori. Saat ia hendak berjalan pulang, tanpa sengaja ia bertubrukan dengan seorang pria. Barang-barang yang ia bawa pun jatuh berserakan di atas tanah.

"Ah, maafkan saya. Saya benar-benar tidak sengaja," kata sosok pria itu agak panik, merasa bersalah telah menubruk Sena. Ia membantu Sena membereskan kembali barang-barangnya.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa! Te-terima kasih telah membantu!" Sena membungkuk pada pria tersebut.

Pria tersebut segera melenggang pergi. Sekilas Sena seperti mengenali wajah pria itu, tetapi karena wajah pria tersebut ditutupi dengan topi, ia tak dapat melihatnya dengan jelas.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Mamori baru saja pulang dari klinik terdekat, melakukan check up kesehatan. Ia mulai rajin memeriksakan kesehatannya dan anaknya sejak ia memasuki minggu ke 4 usia kandungannya. Kebahagiaan menyelimuti hatinya, karena sebentar lagi ia akan mempunyai seorang anak dari seorang laki-laki yang dicintainya, meski ia harus menanggung malu karena ia hamil di luar nikah, apalagi ia masih berstatus pelajar. Tak jarang ia harus mendengar tetangganya bergosip mengenai dirinya. Tetapi ia tidak mengidahkannya, hanya menganggapnya sebagai angin lewat.

Saat ia berjalan melewati Jalan kecil di samping trotoar, sambil membawa banyak makanan yang baru saja ia beli di toko, 3 orang pria bertubuh besar dan bertampang seperti preman menghadangnya. Sambil terkekeh pelan, mereka mengerubungi Mamori layaknya mangsa mereka. Mamori mulai panik.

"Hey, manis, sedang apa kau sendirian malam-malam begini?" tanya salah seorang dari mereka, seorang pria berambut putih kaku. Senyuman menyeringai terlintas di wajahnya.

"Mau main dengan kami?" timpal seorang yang lain, yang badannya cukup gempal.

"Ehm, maaf, aku sudah harus pulang saat ini…" sahut Mamori, tak mau berlama-lama di tempat itu. Ia segera beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, tetapi sebuah tangan mencengkram lengannya dengan kuat.

"Kenapa buru-buru begitu? Bersenang-senanglah dulu dengan kami…"

Seorang pria lainnya yang bertubuh paling tinggi di antara ketiganya mencengkram lengan Mamori kuat-kuat. Mamori meringis kecil, berusaha melepaskan cengkraman pria itu, sayangnya ia kalah dalam soal kekuatan. Mereka bertiga menggiring Mamori ke pojok sebuah gang, tawa mereka menggema. Mamori bertambah ketakutan, dalam pikirannya ia berpikir, apa ketiga pria ini berniat melakukan sesuatu padanya? Sambil melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke sekitar perutnya, Mamori berteriak mencari pertolongan. Tetapi pria yang bertubuh tinggi membekap mulutnya dan mencengkram kedua tangan Mamori hingga menempel ke tembok.

"Percuma saja, tidak akan ada yang mendengarmu dari sini," kata pria itu, disambut dengan tawa kedua temannya yang lain.

Mamori meringis kecil, apa yang akan dilakukan mereka padanya???

Saat itulah, muncul aura hitam di belakang ketiga orang itu. aura tersebut tidak berasal dari ketiga orang itu, melainkan dari sesosok iblis yang sedang menyeringai dengan kejamnya. Setelah mempertajam penglihatan, dapat diketahui bahwa itu bukanlah sesosok iblis, melainkan Hiruma yang sedang menyeringai. Ketiga orang tersebut tanpa sengaja memekik ketakutan pada Hiruma.

"Lepaskan gadis itu, dasar kalian orang-orang idiot," Hiruma tertawa terkekeh-kekeh pada ketiga orang itu.

"Me-memangnya apa yang bisa kau lakukan dengan menyuruh kami melakukannya???" bata pria yang bertubuh gempal, wajahnya terlihat ketakutan.

Hiruma segera mengeluarkan sebuah buku berwarna hitam sambil terkekeh-kekeh. Lalu tangannya menunjuk-nunjuk pada ketiga pria itu satu persatu, "Takamura Shiraishi, linebacker dari tim Akatsuki ya? Lalu Hiromu Nakazawa, center back tim Akatsuki dan Jinja Muraishi, receiver dari tim Akatsuki juga. Cukup mengejutkan, padahal kalian akan bertanding amefuto besok. Kenapa kalian malah membawa seorang wanita ke sini? Apa yang akan terjadi, ya, apabila manajer tim kalian mendengar berita ini? Aku kenal baik dengan si tua Konishi. Kekekekeke. Lihat saja, mungkin besok kalian tidak akan diijinkan ikut bermain…"

Ketiga pria tersebut langsung saja berlari pontang-panting begitu mendengar perkataan Hiruma. Mamori yang masih berdiri di pojokan gang, menatap Hiruma dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Hi-Hiruma-kun, ke-kenapa kau bisa ada di sini???" tanya Mamori tidak percaya, "Apa ini sebuah kebetulan???"

"Hn, kebetulan," desis Hiruma pelan, "Lagipula, apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini, manajer sialan?"

Mamori meletakkan telapak tangannya di atas perutnya,"A-aku baru saja melakukan check up kesehatan untuk anak ini," wajahnya merona merah, "Lalu, memangnya apa yang kau lakukan di sini Hiruma-kun?"

"Aku berniat berkunjung ke rumahmu. Dan saat aku melihat ada 3 orang mencurigakan sedang berkumpul di gang ini, langsung saja aku kesini. Ternyata mereka hendak berbuat hal yang tidak baik padamu," jawab Hiruma, "Kenapa kau tidak meminta ayah atau ibumu untuk menemanimu Jalan-jalan di tengah kota malam-malam begini?"

"I-itu… habisnya, aku takut kalau mereka berjalan denganku, mereka akan merasa malu. Lagipula, berita mengenai kehamilanku telah tersebar ke mana-mana…" Mamori menundukkan kepalanya, air matanya mulai menetes. Sepertinya emosinya jadi kacau sejak ia mulai hamil.

"Hn," Hiruma hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Hentikan tangisanmu itu."

Mamori tetap menangis sesenggukan. Tiba-tiba Hiruma meraih tangannya.

"Lebih baik aku mengantarmu sekalian berkunjung ke rumahmu sekarang juga."

Masih sesenggukan, Mamori hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Wajahnya memerah saat ia dan Hiruma berjalan berdampingan. Tetapi, saat Mamori dan Hiruma baru saja berjalan setengah perjalanan, mereka kembali terhenti di tengah Jalan karena Mamori mendadak mengeluh ingin muntah.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Tak disangka, sesampainya di rumah Mamori, Hiruma disambut dengan ramah oleh kedua orang tua Mamori. Hiruma yang pada awalnya mengira bahwa mereka akan mencekcoki dirinya karena telah menghamili anak perempuan mereka, langsung saja menarik pikirannya kembali. Ia tak menyangka, bahwa ternyata Mamori mempunyai kedua orang tua yang sangat pengertian.

"Jadi," kata ayah Mamori membuka percakapan, "Kapan kalian akan menikah?"

Mamori memerah bak tomat, "O-Otousan!!!"

Ayah dan ibu Mamori tertawa mendengar reaksi anak perempuan mereka. Hiruma hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Tunggu hingga aku melamarnya."

Mendengar jawaban Hiruma, Mamori bertambah memerah wajahnya. Ia menggigit bawah bibirnya, berusaha mengontrol detak jantungnya yang sudah tidak beraturan saat ini.

"Lalu, kapan kau akan melamarnya?" ayah Mamori masih belum puas mendengar jawaban Hiruma. Mamori kembali menyela pertanyaan ayahnya.

Tetapi Hiruma kembali menjawab, "Tunggu hingga saat yang tepat."

Mamori menatap Hiruma dengan tatapan bingung, _saat yang tepat? Bukankah ini adalah saat yang tepat?_

Di luar rumah Mamori, sesosok pria setengah baya menatap bangunan rumah Mamori. Tubuhnya dibalut mantel dan wajahnya tertutup topi yang diapakainya. Sambil menundukkan kepalanya, orang itu berjalan meninggalkan rumah Mamori sambil berbisik pelan, "Berbahagialah Youichi…"

**XXXXXXXXX**

Hari H, pertandingan antara tim Deimon Devil Bats melawan tim penantang Akatsuki akan berlangsung pada hari ini di Tokyo Dome. Meski masih pagi hari, tetapi Tokyo Dome telah ramai didatangi penonton yang tak mau sampai kehabisan tempat duduk dan ketinggalan menonton pertandingan ini.

Tim Deimon Devil Bats masih berada di ruang ganti. Lalu setelah selesai mengganti baju mereka dengan seragam tim, langsung saja mereka menghambur keluar, ke atas lapangan. Mamori dan Suzuna duduk-duduk di atas kursi panjang yang disediakan untuk setiap pemain cadangan. Sambil membawa camera video, Mamori menatap Hiruma dari kejauhan. Senyuman teruntai jelas di wajahnya. Suzuna yang tahu dengan apa yang dipikirkan Mamori, hanya bisa terkikik pelan. Ide jahil terlintas di atas kepalanya.

"Mamo-neesan," kata Suzuna, "Kenapa kau senyum-senyum begitu? Apa ada hal yang menarik?"

Mamori memerah, "A-apa maksudmu Suzuna-chan? Ti-tidak ada apa-apa kok…"

Suzuna kembali tertawa renyah.

Di sisi lain lapangan, ketiga orang yang tadi malam baru saja mengganggu Mamori, dengan takut-takut memasuki lapangan. Saat mereka beradu pandang dengan Hiruma, keringat dingin langsung mengucur dari dahi mereka. Sena dan Monta yang melihat pemandangan tersebut sudah tahu dalam hati mereka, dengan apa yang Hiruma telah lakukan pada mereka bertiga.

"Hoo. Kalian bertiga rupanya," kata Hiruma menyapa ketiga orang itu, terkekeh.

Ketiga pria itu merinding sekujur tubuhnya, dan langsung menjauh dari Hiruma.

Kurita dan Musashi melihat pemandangan itu dengan heran.

"Kau kenal mereka, Hiruma?" tanya Kurita.

"Kekekeke, tentu saja tidak," jawab Hiruma sekenanya.

"Lalu? Kenapa kau…"

"Sudahlah, jangan dibahas lagi. Yang penting, saat ini, kita harus membantai mereka habis-habisan. Pertandingan ini harus kita menangkan…" seringai jahat muncul di wajah Hiruma.

Lalu, pertandingan pun dimulai setelah peluit panjang berbunyi.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: maaf apabila ceritanya pendek. Sebaiknya, saya menceritakan jalannya pertandingan atau saya skip saja? Review akan sangat membantu saya… **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Karena sebentar lagi manga Eyeshield 21 akan tamat, maka saya memutuskan untuk mengupdatenya lebih cepat. Dan juga terima kasih yang telah mereview cerita saya!**

**Warning: OC dan OOC**

**Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 doesn't belong to me; it belongs to Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata**

**

* * *

**

**TO BE PARENT 8**

**

* * *

**

Pertandingan tim Akatsuki melawan tim Deimon Devil Bats berlangsung tak lama setelah peluit panjang dibunyikan. Kali ini, tim Akatsuki yang mendapat kesempatan pertama untuk melakukan kick off. Mamori yang duduk di samping lapangan mengamati pertandingan dengan sangat antusias sambil merekam jalannya pertandingan lewat handy-cam yang dibawanya. Sedangkan Suzuna mendukung tim Deimon lewat atraksinya sebagai seorang cheerleader.

Sebenarnya, tim Akatasuki bukanlah tim yang sebanding dengan tim Deimon, tetapi tim Deimon tetap saja bersungguh-sungguh dalam menghadapi lawan mereka kali ini.

Tampak di tengah lapangan, tampak seorang pria yang mengenakan seragam tim Akatsuki, berlari membawa bola di antara para lineman yang sedang berusaha dorong mendorong. Di belakang lelaki tersebut, terdapat Kuroki dan Jumonji yang tampaknya berniat menghentikannya. Dalam waktu sekejap, mereka berdua berhasil menghentikan lari pria itu dan menindih tubuhnya. Penonton langsung bersorak-ria, menyorak-nyorakkan nama tim Deimon.

"Tak kusangka, permainan tim Deimon hari ini sangat bagus sekali, ya, Mamo-neesan!" seru Suzuna pada Mamori, "Tim Akatsuki rasanya tidak akan bisa mengalahkan tim Deimon~!"

"Jangan bicara seperti itu Suzuna-chan, siapa tahu keadaannya akan berbalik," kata Mamori.

"Ya~, memang, sih, tapi pasti kau akan senang 'kan apabila ayahmu menang??" tanya Suzuna sambil meletakkan tangannya di atas perut Mamori.

Mamori hanya tersenyum kecil.

Di lain sisi saat memasuki waktu istirahat, tim Akatsuki membentuk lingkaran. Mereka tampaknya sedang merencanakan sesuatu terhadap tim Deimon.

"Pokoknya, kali ini kita harus berhasil mengalahkan mereka! Paling tidak, kita harus bisa mencetak 1 angka touchdown!" seru seorang pria berkacamata, yang tampaknya merupakan quarterback tim Akatsuki.

"Tapi, rasanya percuma saja kita melawan tim unggulan nasional Jepang, senpai," sahut Hiromu Nakazawa, center backer tim Akatsuki. Wajahnya terlihat putus asa.

"Baka!!" hardik sang quarterback, tangannya menjitak kepala sang center backer, "Kalau begini, lebih baik kita main pakai kekerasan saja…"

Peluit kembali dibunyikan, dan sekarang giliran tim Deimon menyerang. Tim Akatsuki tampak membabi buta saat mereka berhadapan dengan tim Deimon. Bahkan, saat Sena sedang lari sambil membawa bola, 5 anggota tim Akatsuki langsung mengejar Sena dari belakang. Untungnya Sena berhasil mencetak touchdown, meski ia harus lari sambil gemetaran sekujur tubuhnya. Lalu saat Hiruma melakukan long pass-nya, Monta sampai harus dijaga ketat oleh 4 orang pemain, termasuk Jinja Muraishi sang receiver dari tim Akatsuki. Juga ada Hiruma yang nyaris ditindih 3 orang pemain Akatsuki apabila tak ada Kurita. Malah 3 pemain itu yang balik ditindih oleh Kurita.

Tiba giliran tim Deimon berkesempatan untuk melakukan kick off lagi. Tak ada yang dapat menghentikan lari Sena yang sedang membawa bola. Ia menerjang para lawannya dengan mudahnya, melalui daerah red zone. Hingga akhirnya peluit kembali dibunyikan.

"TOUCH DOWWWN!!!" seru sang pembawa acara.

"WOOO!!!" para penonton bersorak senang.

Dengan begini, kedudukan tim Deimon melawan tim Akatsuki menjadi 56-3, memasuki akhir pertandingan. Tim Deimon keluar sebagai sang pemenang.

"Yeei~! Kita menang Mamo-neesan! Benar kan seperti yang kubilang!" Suzuna langsung melonjak-lonjak senang. Bahkan ia sampai memeluk Sena yang berdiri di sampingnya. Menyebabkan Sena memerah.

"Ya, kau benar," jawab Mamori, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Suzuna. Matanya masih sibuk mencari sosok Hiruma yang sedari tadi tidak dilihatnya di sekitar anggota tim Deimon yang lain.

"Mamori-neesan sedang mencari siapa?" tanya Sena pada Mamori, saat ia menyadari bahwa Mamori sepertinya sedang mencari-cari sesuatu.

"Ah, ti-tidak. Emm, Sena, apa kau tahu di mana Hiruma-kun?" Mamori menatap Sena. Sena hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Kalau Hiruma, sih," Kurita menyela pembicaraan mereka, "Barusan aku melihatnya baru saja-"

Tiba-tiba layar lebar yang biasanya digunakan untuk menayangkan jalannya pertandingan, kembali menyala. Semua mata kini tertuju pada layar besar tersebut. Tetapi semua orang yang berada di lapangan sangat terkejut saat mereka menyadari bahwa layar lebar tersebut telah diambil alih oleh Hiruma, tampak pada layar lebar terdapat gambar lambang tim Deimon. Tetapi sepertinya kali ini Hiruma menggunakannya bukan untuk kepentingan tim, melainkan…

"Kekekeke," suara Hiruma bergema di penjuru lapangan. Semua orang yang berada di sana sweatdrop mendengar suara Hiruma, termasuk para anggota tim Deimon lainnya dan tim Akatsuki, sehingga mereka tidak jadi memutuskan untuk pulang, penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Hiruma.

"Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya bukan, apa yang sedang aku lakukan pada saat ini?" tanya Hiruma, masih belum terlihat sosoknya.

Sena dan Monta sweatdrop, '_Tentu saja kami semua akan berpikir seperti itu…_'

Saat itu, tiba-tiba muncul wajah Hiruma pada layar tersebut, di saat yang bersamaan, muncul sepasang helicopter. Dan kini semua mata tertuju pada 2 helikopter tersebut.

"Sebenarnya, tujuanku melakukan semua ini," kata Hiruma dari balik layar, sebelum sesaat kemudian layar tersebut mati. Lalu muncul sosok Hiruma dari balik layar. Ia berjalan menuju Mamori.

"A-apa yang akan Hiruma-senpai lakukan???" tanya Sena penasaran.

"Rasanya itu bukan hal yang baik," sahut Kuroki gemetaran.

Mamori terlihat kebingungan saat Hiruma berjalan menuju padanya, apalagi saat ini semua mata tertuju padanya.

"Hei, manajer sialan…" panggil Hiruma, seringai masih ada pada wajahnya.

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, Hiruma-kun…" sahut Mamori kesal, tetapi wajahnya memerah.

"Kekekeke, setidaknya kau juga berhenti memanggilku dengan nama seperti itu. karena, sekarang aku akan menjadi suamimu."

Perkataan barusan berhasil membuat seisi lapangan terdiam. Barusan mereka baru saja mendengar apa? Apa yang dikatakan Hiruma barusan? Apakah mereka bermimpi??? Seorang Hiruma baru saja mengatakan bahwa…

"Hei, manajer sialan aka Anezaki Mamori," kata Hiruma, ia meraih-raih sesuatu dari saku celananya yang ternyata sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah, "Maukah kau menjadi istriku?" ia membuka kotak yang berisi sebuah cincin yang terbuat dari emas 15 karat dan sebuah liontin indah berkilau. Dan tiba-tiba saja, dari sepasang helicopter tersebut muncul sepasang kain yang bertuliskan, 'MARRY ME ANEZAKI MAMORI'. Lalu tiba-tiba saja di belakang Hiruma, muncul sekiranya 10 orang yang sedang membawa satu buket bunga mawar merah. Sena, Monta, Kurita, dan para anggota tim Deimon Devil Bats lainnya seakan-akan mau pingsan melihat pemandangan tersebut.

Kini semua mata memandang pada Hiruma dengan pandangan takjub, sekaligus mata tidak percaya. Mamori memerah, dan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, "I-ini, ini bukan mimpi, 'kan???"

"Tentu saja, sekarang, kau mau menerimaku atau tidak???"

Mamori menundukkan kepalanya, tangannya melingkar pada perutnya. Mukanya memerah, ia tak menyangka bahwa Hiruma yang bak akuma itu akan melamarnya dengan cara speerti ini. Sambil menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam, Mamori menatap kedua mata Hiruma dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Lalu, sambil tersenyum, ia berkata, "T-tentu saja, a-aku akan menikah denganmu, Hiruma-kun…"

Hiruma menyeringai lebar, lalu ia mulai memasukkan cincin tersebut ke jari manis Mamori, bersamaan dengan turunnya hujan kelopak mawar merah. Mereka berdua kemudian berciuman.

"Awwww…" seisi lapangan mulai riuh melihat kedua pasangan itu.

"E-entah kenapa, melihat pemandangan ini membuatku merasa… yeah…" Monta tak dapat kembali melanjutkan. Ia pun mulai menangis, terharu dan patah hati bercampur jadi satu. Sena menepuk-nepuk bahu Monta. Dan sesaat, Sena seperti melihat wajah Suzuna merengut, seolah-olah berkata, '_Kalau kau melamarku nanti, pokoknya harus lebih romantis dari pada ini!_'

**

* * *

**Mamori masih memandangi cincin yang melingkar pada jari manisnya. Sudah seminggu sejak Hiruma melamarnya. Dan kini ia sedang bersiap-siap menyiapkan segala persiapan untuk pernikahannya dengan Hiruma seminggu lagi di gereja dan sebuah pesta di sebuah gedung mewah. Rasa bahagia melingkupi hatinya. Dan saat ini, ia sedang berada di sebuah toko, hendak memilih-milih baju pengantin yang akan dipakainya saat upacara pernikahannya berlangsung nanti.

"Ukuran pinggangku bertambah…" sungut Mamori kesal. Hiruma yang dari tadi hanya duduk-duduk di sofa mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Kau kan memang sedang hamil. Jadi apanya salahnya kalau ukuran pinggangmu bertambah?"

"Tapi itu artinya aku bertambah gemuk!"

"Cis, memang apa salahnya kalau kau bertambah gemuk? Bukannya itu sudah sewajarnya???" kata Hiruma dingin, tak begitu serius menanggapi perkataan calon istrinya.

"Tuh, 'kan! Aku memang gemuk!!!" Mamori mulai menangis karena hormonnya saat hamil sudah sangat mempengaruhinya. Sang penjaga toko yang dari tadi sibuk mengurusi gaun yang dikenakan Mamori, hanya tersenyum gugup pada keduanya, tak berkata apa-apa.

"Hn," Hiruma beranjak dari sofanya, menghampiri Mamori, "Sudahlah, berhenti jadi orang cengeng. Tak ada gunanya kau menagis. Lagi pula tak selamanya kau akan seperti ini," kata Hiruma pada Mamori, dan Mamori pun berhenti menagis, "Dan kau yang di sana, tolong perbesar ukuran pinggang gaun calon istriku yang sialan ini."

Sang penjaga toko hanya mengangguk pelan, dan meminta Mamori untuk segera mengganti pakaiannya.

Sejam kemudian, mereka berdua sudah berada di sebuah café, hendak membicarakan mengenai soal pernikahan mereka.

"Kira-kira, siapa saja yang akan kita undang pada pernikahan kita nanti?" tanya Mamori membuka percakapan.

"Hn, mungkin aku bisa mengundang orang-orang yang pernah menjadi lawan tanding tim Deimon," jawab Hiruma. Tangannya dengan lincahnya mengetik di atas laptopnya. Sesaat raut mukanya berubah, "Hei," katanya pada Mamori, "Seperti aku juga akan mengundang satu orang lagi untuk datang pada hari pernikahan kita…"

"Siapa?" Mamori menatap Hiruma dengan tatapan penasaran.

"…ayahku…" desis Hiruma pelan.

Mamori membelalakkan matanya sambil tersenyum senang, "Tentu saja kita akan mengundang ayahmu!" serunya. Senyum kecil menghiasi wajah Hiruma.

"Mamo-neesan! Yo-niisan!" sebuah suara mengangetkan keduanya. Saat mereka berbalik pada asal suara yang barusan memanggil mereka, mereka baru menyadari bahwa yang barusan memanggil mereka adalah Sena dan Suzuna.

"Suzuna-chan, Sena! Sedang apa kalian di sini??" Mamori langsung meminta mereka berdua untuk duduk bersama mereka.

"Kami baru saja membeli pakaian yang akan kami pakai saat hari pernikahan kalian nanti! Pokoknya, kalian berdua, selamat berbahagia ya!" Suzuna terlihat ceria seperti biasanya, sedangkan Sena terlihat kikuk seperti biasanya.

"Ini sudah kesebelas kalinya kau memberi selamat pada kami Suzuna-chan," gelak tawa Mamori terdengar begitu hidup.

"Tapi memang sudah seharusnya kan aku memberi selamat~," Suzuna terkekeh pelan, "Bukankah begitu Sena-kun???" tanyanya sambil mengerlingkan matanya pada Sena yang hanya tersenyum gugup.

"I-iya…" jawab Sena.

"Lalu," sela Mamori cepat, "Kapan kalian akan menikah?"

Sena dan Suzuna langsung memerah, "E-eh??? Ke-kenapa kau menanyakan hal seperti itu, Mamori-neesan?? Emh, ka-kami belum siap untuk menikah, apalagi aku masih ingin melanjutkan pendidikanku…" sahut Sena terbata-bata.

"Dan juga, kapan anak kalian akan lahir??" Suzuna langsung saja mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Katanya bisa saja akhir bulan Desember," jawab Mamori sambil meletakkan tangannya di atas perutnya, "Artinya 7 bulan dari sekarang."

"Lalu, apa kalian sudah bisa memutuskan nama untuk anak kalian?" Sena akhirnya ikut-ikutan bertanya.

Mamori dan Hiruma saling berpandangan, "Belum, kami belum memutuskannya. Kami akan menunggu memberinya nama hingga kami tahu jenis kelamin anak ini."

Dan percakapan pun selesai saat malam mulai menjelang.

**

* * *

****A/N: saya memang tak pandai membuat cerita… hahaha… padahal niatnya tak membuat Hiruma OOC, tapi sepertinya gagal total ya… dan maaf juga apabila adegan pertandingannya tak terlalu menarik, karena ini genre romance, saya jadi berniat menskip ceritanya (lagipula kenapa saya selalu saja membuat fanfic bertema romance??). Anyways, review akan sangat membantu saya untuk mengupdate cerita ini…**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Terima kasih bagi yang telah mereview cerita ini pada chapter sebelumnya. Dan maaf juga kalau menurut kalian saya doyan hiatus lama-lama, hal itu dikarenakan saya tidak memiliki ide untuk melanjutkan cerita ini. Lalu ada yang mengatakan bahwa Quarterback (QB) dan Cornerback (CB) dalam satu play, tetapi maksudnya di chapter sebelumnya itu adalah Center. Karena Cornerback bertugas menghalagi Wide Receiver dalam menangkap bola, sedangkan Center melindungi pembawa bola saat bermain dalam offensive (jah, saya jadi ceramah panjang lol). Baiklah, selamat menikmati chapter berikut ini.**

**Disclaimer: ****Eyeshield 21 doesn't belong to me; it belongs to Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata**

**Warning: OC, OOC, a slight lemon  
**

**XXXXXXXX**

**TO BE PARENT ****9**

**XXXXXXXX**

Setelah lama sejak Hiruma melamar Mamori, maka inilah saat yang ditunggu-tunggu semua orang. Karena, pada pagi yang damai itu, adalah hari upacara pernikahan Mamori dan Hiruma akan dilaksanakan. Tempat pesta pernikahan mereka akan digelar maupun gereja yang akan menjadi saksi pemersatu cinta mereka pun sudah ramai didatangi para undangan. Salah satu dari mereka adalah ayah Hiruma. Pria yang berusia setengah abad itu sudah datang di gereja sejak pagi buta.

Sena, Monta, Suzuna, Kurita, dan Komusubi yang pada saat itu baru saja datang, terheran-heran saat mereka melihat seorang pria setengah baya berpakaian tuxedo hitam sudah berada di dalam gereja, padahal gereja masih dalam keadaan kosong. Dan pada saat itu mereka belum menyadari bahwa pria itu adalah Hiruma Yuya alias ayah Hiruma. Saat Sena dan yang lainnya mulai mencari tempat duduk masing-masing, pria itu dengan ramahnya tersenyum pada Sena dan yang lainnya. Sena dan yang lainnya hampir saja salah tingkah karena melihat senyuman pria itu.

"Kalian temannya Youichi, ya?" tanya pria itu. Suaranya terdengar agak parau.

"Eh, i-iya… Yo-Youichi itu kan nama Hiruma-senpai… Paman kenal dengannya?" Sena dengan agak gugupnya duduk di samping pria itu.

"Ya. Aku sudah lama mengenalnya. Sejak ia masih seorang anak yang polos hingga menjadi seorang pria dewasa yang bertanggung jawab…" ujar pria itu sambil menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

_Po-polos_? Tanpa sadar yang lainnya sudah bersweat drop ria mendengar ucapan pria tersebut. Mereka pun mulai penasaran, sebenarnya, siapakah pria ini? Kenapa ia bisa memanggil nama depan Hiruma dengan mudahnya? Apakah mungkin pria ini masih ada hubungan kekerabatan dengan Hiruma?

**XXXXXXXX**

Mamori mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Rambutnya yang merah dan sepanjang bahu digelungnya ke atas, bibirnya dipoles dengan lipstick berwarna merah ruby, dan wajahnya sudah dipakaikan make up. Wajahnya yang cantik benar-benar terlihat menyilaukan mata, apalagi tubuhnya dibalut dengan gaun putih panjang, meski ia bisa melihat ada sedikit perubahan pada sekitar daerah perutnya. Kini ia benar-benar akan menikah dengan Hiruma. Jantungnya terasa berdebar-debar dengan kencang.

Sebuah tangan mendarat di atas bahunya, membuat Mamori menoleh sedikit, "Mamori, anakku. Sekarang kau sudah besar ya, tak kusangka kau akan menjadi seorang istri dari pria yang kau cintai. Padahal rasanya seperti baru kemarin saja aku mengantarkanmu ke sekolah," kata ibu Mamori. Ia menitikkan airmatanya.

"Sudahlah Kaa-san. Jangan menangis di hari pernikahan anakmu ini," sahut Mamori sambil tersenyum, tetapi matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Ya, berhentilah menangis. Ini adalah hari pernikahan Mamori," tiba-tiba muncul ayah Mamori dari ambang pintu, "Wah, kau sudah benar-benar tumbuh dewasa, ya, Mamori. Bahkan sebentar lagi aku akan mendapatkan cucu," ia melempar senyum pada Mamori.

"Otou-san," Mamori berusaha menyeka airmatanya.

"Ayo, cepat. Sang mempelai pria sudah menunggumu dari tadi," ayah Mamori menawarkan lengannya, sehingga Mamori bisa meraih lengannya dan mereka bisa berjalan beriringan menuju altar.

"Oh, ya, Mamori," panggil ibunya.

"Iya?"

"Ini buket bungamu, jangan sampai kau melupakan yang satu ini," ibunya menyerahkan seikat bunga mawar merah yang sudah dirangkai dengan indahnya.

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Mamori dan ayahnya segera berlalu pergi.

**XXXXXXXX**

Alunan musik piano terus mengalun di dalam gereja, bersamaan dengan dentingan lonceng. Di tengah-tengah kerumunan undangan di gereja, tampak Hiruma yang tengah berdiri di tengah altar. Dan bisa terdengar juga suara histeris Monta yang sepertinya sedang menangis di hari berbahagia ini. Tetapi semua keributan langsung menghilang saat muncul sang mempelai wanita yang dengan anggunnya berjalan menuju altar sambil merangkul lengan ayahnya. Semua orang yang berada di gereja langsung terpana dengan kecantikan Mamori.

"Yaa~! Mamo-neesan cantik sekali~," seru Suzuna sambil memperhatikan kedatangan Mamori dengan terpana.

"MAX~! MAMORIKU!"

"Ssst, Mo-Monta!"

Kini Mamori dan Hiruma berdiri di depan altar dan pendeta yang akan menyatukan mereka.

"Para hadirin sekalian, pada hari ini, pada pernikahan suci yang akan mempersatukan Hiruma Youichi dengan Anezaki Mamori," ucap sang pendeta yang akan mulai membacakan ikrar.

Pada saat itu, tanpa sadar Mamori menggenggam tangan Hiruma erat-erat. Ia benar-benar merasa gugup. Apalagi saat sang pendeta mulai membacakan pertanyaan. Ia mendengar pertanyaan yang diberikan oleh sang pendeta seperti suara bisikan halus di telinganya. Yang bisa didengarnya hanyalah jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Hiruma saat sang pendeta bertanya padanya. Dan akhirnya tiba di mana sang pendeta bertanya tentang pertanyaan yang sama pada Mamori.

Kemudian sang pendeta beralih lagi pada Hiruma, "Hiruma Youichi, sekarang ucapkan janji nikah saudara dengan sungguh-sungguh. Dengan kebebasan dan tanpa paksaan. Demi nama Allah Bapa, Allah Anak, dan Allah Roh Kudus. Saya, Hiruma Youichi, menerima engkau, Anezaki Mamori menjadi satu-satunya istri dalam pernikahan yang sah, untuk dimiliki dan dipertahankan, sejak hari ini dan seterusnya, dalam suka dan duka, semasa kelimpahan dan kekurangan, di waktu sakit dan di waktu sehat, untuk dikasihi dan diperhatikan serta dihargai, seperti Kristus mengasihi JemaatNya sampai kematian memisahkan kita, menurut titah kudus Tuhan dan iman percaya saya kepadaNya, kuucapkan janji setiaku kepadamu."

Dan Hiruma pun mampu mengulang janjinya dengan mulus.

Lalu sang pendeta beralih pada Mamori, "Anezaki Mamori, sekarang ucapkan janji nikah saudara dengan sungguh-sungguh. Dengan kebebasan dan tanpa paksaan. Demi nama Allah Bapa, Allah Anak, dan Allah Roh Kudus. Saya, Anezaki Mamori, menerima engkau, Hiruma Youichi menjadi satu-satunya suami dalam pernikahan yang sah, untuk dimiliki dan dipertahankan, sejak hari ini dan seterusnya, dalam suka dan duka, semasa kelimpahan dan kekurangan, di waktu sakit dan di waktu sehat, untuk dikasihi dan diperhatikan serta dihargai, seperti Kristus mengasihi JemaatNya sampai kematian memisahkan kita, menurut titah kudus Tuhan dan iman percaya saya kepadaNya, kuucapkan janji setiaku kepadamu."

Mamori pun mampu mengucapkan ikrarnya dengan lancarnya.

Tibalah saatnya pengenaan cincin. Hiruma memasukkan cincin ke jari manis tangan kanan Mamori, begitu pula dengan Mamori. Ia memasukkan cincin ke jari manis tangan kanan Hiruma. Dan pada akhirnya, mereka pun melakukan wedding kiss di hadapan para undangan yang hadir. Semuanya bersorak girang saat mereka melakukan wedding kiss, kecuali Monta yang pada saat itu malah menangis histeris. Untungnya Sena sudah siap membungkam mulutnya, jika tidak mungkin suara Monta bisa memecahkan kegembiraan pada saat itu.

Hiruma pun juga tanpa ragu segera membopong tubuh Mamori dan berlalu keluar. Para undangan dan jemaat gereja yang lain juga mengikuti mereka. Saat Sena hendak ikut yang lainnya untuk keluar gereja, Sena mendapati pria yang ditemuinya di gereja tadi pagi masih terduduk diam di dalam gereja. Sena mendekati pria tersebut.

"Emm, paman tidak ikut pergi ke luar dan mengikuti pesta pernikahan Hiruma-senpai?" tanya Sena pada pria tersebut.

Pria tersebut menoleh, "Oh. Aku ingin berdoa sebentar. Aku akan menyusul nanti."

Sena mangut-mangut. Ia segera berlalu keluar, tetapi ia kembali membalikkan badannya ke arah pria itu, "Kalau boleh aku tahu," kata Sena, "Siapa nama paman?"

Pria itu tersenyum, "Hiruma Yuuya. Hiruma Yuuya."

"Oh," Sena membalas senyuman pria itu. Ia pun menyegerakan dirinya menyusul teman-temannya yang lain. 'Hiruma, ya? Nama yang persis seperti Hiruma-senpai. Hmm,' sesaat kemudian Sena baru menyadari sesuatu sambil sweatdrop.

**XXXXXXXX**

Pesta pernikahan Hiruma dan Mamori berlangsung dengan meriah. Semua undangan yang berada di sana disuguhkan dengan berbagai hidangan. Bahkan di sana terdapat Yamato, Gaou, Taka, Shin, Akaba, Marco, dan anggota tim yang lain yang pernah berhadapan dengan tim Deimon. Pesta pernikahan Hiruma benar-benar berlangsung dengan meriah sekali. Bahkan di pojokan bisa dilihat Kurita bersama Komusubi dan Gaou tengah menikmati makanan yang tersedia di sana.

"Huwaaa... aku tak menyangka ternyata aku bisa menikmati makanan seenak ini di pesta pernikahan Hiruma. Kalau begini bagus kalau Hiruma terus-terusan mengadakan pesta pernikahan..." seru Kurita di sela-sela acara makannya.

Sena dan Monta hanya sweatdrop mendengar perkataannya, "Itu, sih mana mungkin..."

"Aku juga ingin menikah... Mamo-neesan dan Yoo-niisan beruntung sekali bisa menikah dengan mengadakan pesta semeriah ini..." kata Suzuna sambil melirik ke arah Sena seolah-olah berkata, 'Pokoknya kalau aku sudah menikah nanti, pestanya harus lebih meriah dari pada ini!'

Sena yang merasa dari tadi ada yang memandanginya, langsung bergidik. Tetapi arah pandangannya tertuju pada pria setengah baya yang dilihatnya di gereja tadi. Sena mengucek-ngucek matanya, 'Apakah paman itu benar-benar Ayah Hiruma-senpai?'

Di lain tempat, Hiruma dan Mamori berdiri berdampingan. Tetapi tampak beberapa kali Mamori duduk di atas kursi yang disediakan, mungkin karena kelelahan, apalagi ia sedang hamil saat ini. Beberapa orang yang ada di sana menyempatkan diri untuk mengucapkan selamat pada Hiruma dan Mamori sambil membawakan berbagai macam hadiah untuk pasangan baru menikah tersebut. Bahkan ada beberapa yang minta difoto, terutama Otawara dan Mizumachi yang dengan narsisnya minta difoto hingga 5 kali.

Sebelum pesta pernikahan berakhir, ayah Mamori menyempatkan dirinya untuk berceramah sebentar mengenai putrinya. Kemudian dilanjutkan dengan acara minum-minum yang diikuti banyak anggota pemain tim amefuto lainnya. Acara berakhir ketika hari mulai menjelang malam. Saat Hiruma hendak menaiki mobil limusinnya sambil menggendong tubuh Mamori, ia melihat sesosok pria tengah berdiri di samping pintu masuk gedung tempat pesta pernikahannya dilaksanakan. Pria itu berdiri dengan tenangnya, sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang segelas wine berwarna merah. Sambil tersenyum, ia mengangkat gelasnya tinggi-tinggi ke arah Hiruma. Hiruma mengerutkan keningnya sedikit, tetapi kemudian bibirnya berkedut sedikit, tersenyum pada pria itu.

'Otou-san, terima kasih,' bisik Hiruma pelan.

Mamori menengadahkan kepalanya ke arah wajah Hiruma, "Kau bilang apa tadi?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Ayo kita pergi sekarang," kata Hiruma.

**XXXXXXXX  
**

Sesampainya di apartemen tempat mereka akan melewatkan malam pertama mereka, Hiruma langsung keluar dari mobil limusinnya sambil menggendong Mamori. Ia menurunkan Mamori ketika mereka sampai di depan pintu apartemen, lalu Hiruma kembali menggendong Mamori hingga mereka sampai di kamar mereka. Hiruma sebelumnya telah membeli apartemen ini untuknya dan Mamori. Apalagi dalam beberapa bulan mereka akan mempunyai seorang anak yang akan mengisi kehidupan mereka.

Di kamar mereka, Hiruma segera membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur mereka. Begitu juga Mamori.

"Aku tak percaya akhirnya kita menikah," bisik Mamori ke telinga Hiruma.

"Hn," Hiruma meletakkan telapak tangannya ke perut Mamori yang mulai membuncit, "Dan aku akan memiliki anak dari kau, istri sialan. Kekekeke..."

"Hiruma-ku-"

Belum sempat Mamori protes, Hiruma segera memotong perkataannya, "Jangan memanggilku dengan nama itu. Sekarang, panggil aku dengan namaku. Youichi."

"Eh?" Mamori memerah.

"Kita sudah menikah. Sudah sepantasnya kau memanggilku dengan nama panggilanku, bukan?" jelas Hiruma.

Mamori segera bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berbisik pelan, "Yo-Youichi..."

Hiruma menyeringai lebar, ia pun segera menarik lengan Mamori dan bibir mereka saling bertemu, mereka berdua berciuman. Hiruma memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Mamori dan tangannya meraba-raba selangkangan Mamori.

"Yo-Youichi..." bisik Mamori, ia mendesah.

Hiruma berhenti menciumnya, "Ya... Bagaimana kalau kita melewatkan malam pertama kita sekarang juga?"

Mamori kembali memerah, mengangguk pelan.

Hiruma membuka kancing bajunya dan melepaskan ikat pinggangnya. Lalu ia segera membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah tubuh Mamori. Mamori dengan senang menerima kehadiran Hiruma dengan mendekat pada Hiruma. Mereka kembali berciuman.

"Besok, kita akan memulai kehidupan baru," kata Mamori di sela-sela ciuman mereka.

"Ya..."

**XXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Saya gak tahu, apakah agama yang dipeluk oleh Hiruma. Apakah dia seorang kristiani atau bukan, lagipula sepertinya Hiruma itu antara agnostik dan atheist. LOL. Dan mungkin dalam 2 chapter cerita ini akan berakhir. Jadi, review :)  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: maaf kalau saya agak lama dalam mengupdate cerita ini, karena saya masih berpikir untuk membuat fanfic lain. Anyways, ini adalah chapter terakhir. Tetapi masih ada epilogue setelah chapter terakhir ini. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 doesn't belong to me; it belongs to Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata**

**Warning: OC, OOC**

**TO BE PARENT 10**

Sudah 3 bulan lebih sejak hari pernikahan Hiruma dan Mamori. Kini usia kandungan Mamori telah menginjak minggu ke 21, sehingga perutnya sudah membuncit agak besar dari sebelumnya. Bahkan, sehari sebelumnya, anak dalam kandungannya telah mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan. Anak mereka sudah bisa menendang perut ibunya dari dalam. Terkadang Hiruma menyempatkan dirinya untuk meletakkan telinganya di atas perut Mamori, ingin menerima tendangan anaknya dari dalam perut ibunya.

Setiap minggu, Hiruma juga menyempatkan dirinya untuk membelikan Mamori dan calon anak mereka yang akan lahir nanti sebuah kaset musik, karena menurutnya seorang anak bayi juga dapat membedakan bunyi dan musik. Kemudian, Mamori juga mulai berkelakuan aneh layaknya orang hamil pada umumnya. Ia mulai jadi bersikap lebih moody dari biasanya, bahkan selera makanannya jadi berubah sedikit aneh. Setiap malam, sehabis Hiruma pulang kerja, ia selalu minta dibelikan setidaknya kue sus rasa strawberry dengan syrup maple di atasnya, dan bermacam-macam makanan aneh lainnya.

Karena perutnya sudah agak membesar, Mamori terpaksa harus berhenti sekolah dan menjalani home schooling. Sedangkan Hiruma, ia pun harus sekolah, memimpin tim amefuto Deimon Devil Bats sekaligus bekerja untuk membiayai kehidupan keluarga barunya. Ia memilih bekerja sebagai seorang pembuat software computer dan membangun perusahaan miliknya sendiri. Kali ini, Hiruma membuat sesuatu dengan usahanya sendiri, tanpa memalak orang lain. Ia ingin agar anaknya hidup dari hasil kerja kerasnya sendiri, bukan dari orang lain. Meski begitu, terkadang Hiruma harus menderita kelelahan karena ia harus bekerja sebagai seorang pemilik perusahaan software sekaligus seorang siswa dan seorang kapten dalam tim amefuto, juga dalam beberapa bulan ia akan lulus dari sekolahnya dan melanjutkan ke universitas yang diinginkannya.

Dan juga, karena mereka merupakan sebuah pasangan baru yang baru saja menikah, terdengar beberapa kabar tak sedap yang mengganggu hubungan mereka. Seperti kabar yang masih menyebar di masyarakat tentang mereka yang masih berstatus pelajar sekolah. Saat Mamori baru belanja di kota bersama Suzuna dan Wakana, manajer tim Ojo Knights, atau pergi keluar untuk Jalan-jalan, pasti selalu terdengar orang-orang berkata, 'Lihat itu, masih sekolah sudah menikah!', 'Katanya ia dihamili oleh pria tak bertanggung jawab', 'Memalukan sekali anak perempuan itu,' dan berbagai perkataan lainnya. Sebenarnya Mamori tak terlalu memikirkannya, tetapi lama-lama ia merasa risih. Meski pada akhirnya kabar tersebut menghilang setelah beberapa bulan ia menikah dengan Hiruma.

Tetapi, meski kabar tersebut sudah menghilang, terdengar lagi kabar baru.

Sore itu, ketika Mamori dan Suzuna sedang Jalan-jalan di tengah kota, membeli perlengkapan untuk anak Mamori yang akan lahir, mereka berhenti di sebuah restoran.

"Hyaaa! Senangnya, habis belanja menikmati sepiring strawberry shortcake!" seru Suzuna begitu mereka sampai di restoran tersebut.

"Ah, Suzuna-chan ingin membeli strawberry shortcake ya? Hmm, kalau begitu, enaknya aku memilih apa, ya?" ujar Mamori sambil melihat-lihat daftar makanan yang diberikan oleh sang pelayan.

Saat Mamori dan Suzuna sedang asyik memilih makanan yang akan mereka makan, di TV mereka mendengar kabar mengenai perusahaan computer Hiruma.

"_Berita hari ini, kami akan memberitakan tentang Hiruma Corporation yang akhir-akhir penjualan sahamnya mengalami peningkatan pesat,_" begitu isi berita tersebut.

Mamori dan Suzuna beralih ke arah TV. Dari TV, mereka bisa melihat beberapa orang wartawan berusaha mewawancarai Hiruma, tetapi Hiruma hanya diam tak menanggapi.

"Wah, tak kusangka Yo-niisan bisa seterkenal itu. Tapi apa ia tak kerepotan, ya, harus menjadi seorang siswa SMU, sekaligus kapten amefuto dan seorang pemimpin perusahaan?" ujar Suzuna, matanya beralih dari TV kembali ke daftar makanan.

"Ya, kadang aku juga berpikir seperti itu. Berpikir bahwa aku hanya menyulitkan Youichi saja. Seandainya aku tak pernah hamil, mungkin ia tak perlu mengalami hal seperti ini," kata Mamori, tangannya mengelus-elus perutnya.

"Eh? Kenapa Mamo-neesan berpikir seperti itu? Kurasa Yo-niisan tidak akan menyesal telah menikahi Mamo-neesan, lagipula Yo-niisan kan benar-benar mencintai Mamo-neesan," sahut Suzuna cepat, tak mau melihat Mamori bersedih, karena ia tahu bahwa tak baik untuk orang hamil untuk stress.

Mamori hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

Tetapi, saat ia melihat lagi ke layar TV, ia melihat Hiruma bersama dengan seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang, yang sepertinya seorang wanita asing. Wanita tersebut sepertinya cukup dekat dengan Hiruma, beberapa kali di layar TV, Hiruma tersenyum menyeringai pada wanita tersebut. Dan belum lama Mamori memperhatikan layar TV, berita itu dialihkan ke berita lain.

"Siapa wanita itu?" tanya Mamori, matanya masih tertuju pada layar TV.

"Eh? Siapa?" Suzuna menoleh pada Mamori, "Barusan Mamo-neesan bilang apa?"

"Ah," Mamori buru-buru menjawab, "Bukan apa-apa. Hahaha."

Suzuna menatap Mamori dengan tatapan aneh, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh Mamori. Tetapi ia memilih tak mau mengungkitnya.

Pada malam harinya, Hiruma pulang ke apartemen mereka saat Mamori sedang memasak makan malam.

"Hei, istri sialan, aku pulang," panggil Hiruma memanggil istrinya.

"Ah, iya!" sahut Mamori dari dapur. Ia segera mematikan pematik api di kompor dan menghampiri suaminya, menciumnya di bibir, "Selamat datang ke rumah Youichi. Aku sudah membuatkan makan malam untukmu," kata Mamori memberitahu.

"Hn, makan malam, ya. Yah, apa boleh buat," Hiruma memandang Mamori sambil nyengir seperti biasanya.

"Apa boleh buat apanya?" Mamori mengerutkan keningnya.

"Sebenarnya, aku sudah makan malam tadi bersama seorang klien yang datang dari sebuah perusahaan asing. Tapi tak apalah, hari ini kau masak apa?" tanya Hiruma pada istrinya.

Mamori menunduk, 'Klien? Dari perusahaan asing? Apakah mungkin klien itu yang barusan ada di TV?' batin Mamori, tiba-tiba saja hatinya terasa panas, "…nasi kare…" jawab Mamori, masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu aku minta sepiring besar," kata Hiruma, mencium kening Mamori dan berjalan menuju kamar mereka.

Mamori menggigit bibirnya, mungkin sebaiknya ia tak usah bepikir hal-hal yang buruk tentang Hiruma. Siapa tahu ia hanya terlalu cemburu pada Hiruma sehingga ia berpikir demikian.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Usia kandungan Mamori kini tengah memasuki minggu ke 30. Dan pada hari ini, Mamori hendak mengadakan sebuah tes ultrasound pada kandungannya, ingin mengetahui jenis kelamin anaknya yang akan lahir dalam beberapa minggu. Ia juga ingin mengajak Hiruma, hingga ia pada suatu hari hendak mengajak Hiruma.

"Youichi," panggil Mamori lembut pada suaminya yang sedang memainkan komputernya, "Maukah kau besok mengantarkanku ke dokter untuk melakukan pemeriksaan ultrasound?" tanya Mamori, berharap Hiruma mau ikut dengannya.

"Hn?" Hiruma melirik sesaat ke arahnya, "Besok?"

"Ya, besok, sekalian aku ingin memintamu untuk mengantarkanku mencari perlengkapan kamar untuk anak kita," jelas Mamori.

Hiruma terlihat berpikir beberapa saat, "Sepertinya tak bisa. Besok aku akan ada meeting dengan klien."

"O-oh… ya, sudahlah kalau begitu…" Mamori memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kalau aku meminta si chibi kuso atau si monyet sialan itu untuk menemanimu? Atau kalau mau aku akan meminta bodyguard untuk mengantarkanmu ke dokter. Aku takut akan terjadi sesuatu kalau kau pergi ke tengah kota sendirian," kata Hiruma pada Mamori, sambil mengambil sebatang permen karet dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya.

Mamori hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tak perlu. Aku bisa menjaga diri, kok. Baiklah, selamat malam," Mamori berjalan meninggalkan Hiruma. Telapak tangannya menutupi wajahnya, berusaha agar air matanya tidak berjatuhan.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Mamori-neesan? Sedang apa di sini?" tanya Sena pada Mamori, kebetulan Mamori bertemu dengan Sena, Suzuna, Monta, Musashi, 3 bersaudara, Kurita dan Komusubi.

"Ah, teman-teman. Aku baru saja ingin melakukan pemeriksaan ultrasound. Kalian sendiri sedang apa di sini?" Mamori berbalik bertanya.

"Kami baru saja selesai latihan amefuto," jawab Monta, meski ia masih patah hati Mamori telah menikah dengan Hiruma, tetapi ia masih terlihat ceria seperti biasanya.

"Oh," Mamori terdiam beberapa saat. Ia sudah agak jarang melihat dan mengawasi latihan tim Deimon, karena ia sibuk mengurusi kelahiran anaknya dalam beberapa minggu ke depan. Tetapi hatinya terasa tak enak saat ia melihat teman-temannya tersebut, "Ng, di mana Youichi? Apakah kalian bersamanya saat latihan tadi?"

"Ya, tetapi Hiruma langsung pergi. Katanya ia ada pertemuan penting di perusahaannya," sahut Kurita, "Memangnya ada apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa," kata Mamori sambil tersenyum, "Baiklah, aku duluan, ya semuanya."

"Eh! Tunggu Mamo-neesan! Boleh kami ikut?" tanya Suzuna. Mamori membalikkan badannya.

"Eh? Kalian ingin ikut?"

"Kalau Mamori-neesan mengijinkan. Lagipula, sebenarnya, sebelum Hiruma-senpai pergi, ia berpesan untuk menemani Mamori-neesan apabila bertemu dengan kami," jelas Sena.

"Yah, hari ini pun sepertinya akan sedikit membosankan. Jadi aku juga ikut saja," timpal Jumonji, diikuti dengan yang lainnya.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih semuanya!" Mamori merasa sedikit lebih baik karena pada akhirnya ada yang mau menemaninya, setidaknya, meski ia lebih memilih Hiruma yang menemainya.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Mamo-neesan! Bagaimana pemeriksaannya?" tanya Suzuna tidak sabaran begitu Mamori keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan. Yang lainnya, yang sedari tadi juga ikut menunggu Mamori melakukan pemeriksaan, juga terlihat penasaran tentang keadaan kandungan Mamori.

"Apakah bayinya sehat?" tanya Monta.

Mamori tersenyum seraya menganggukan kepalanya, "Iya, bayinya sehat. Placenta-nya dan tali pusarnya terletak pada tempat yang seharusnya, posisinya juga bagus. Tak ada masalah dengan detakan jantungnya meski aku harus tetap ekstra hati-hati dan tidak boleh sampai stress, karena dapat menyebabkan bayinya lahir prematur," jelas Mamori antusias, sambil memperlihatkan gambar bayinya yang lewat hasil pemeriksaan ultrasound.

Monta, 3 bersaudara dan Kurita yang baru pertama kali melihat gambar seperti itu Cuma bisa cengo memandangi gambarnya.

"Mamori-neesan, bayimu laki-laki atau perempuan?" tanya Sena masih penasaran.

"Perempuan," jawab Mamori, tersenyum.

"eh? Perempuan? Selamat kalau begitu, Mamo-neesan!" seru Suzuna senang, ia mengelus perut Mamori dengan lembut dan menerima beberapa tendangan kecil dari anak yang berada di perut Mamori, "Ah, dia menendang!"

"Benarkah? Aku mau coba!" Monta langsung ikut-ikutan Suzuna, meletakkan tangannya di atas perut Mamori, "Ah, benar. Baru pertama kali ini aku merasakannya," Monta terkekeh sedikit.

"Apa nanti anak mereka akan seperti Hiruma ya?" Kuroki merinding sendiri. Yang lainnya hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan Kuroki, meski mereka juga ikut merinding.

Mamori meletakkan telapak tangannya di atas perutnya, pikirannya jauh melayang tentang Hiruma.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Lagi-lagi di TV tersiar kabar tentang perselingkuhan Hiruma dengan seorang wanita asing yang merupakan klien kerjanya. Di TV, mereka berdua diberitakan terlihat sedang berduaan di sebuah restoran mewah. Mamori yang melihat berita tersebut, langsung memanas hatinya, apalagi di TV tertulis jelas judul beritanya 'Hiruma Youichi tertangkap kamera sedang berduaan dengan seorang wanita'. Apa mungkin Hiruma menolak permintaannya untuk mengantarkannya melakukan pemeriksaan ultrasound hanya karena ingin bersama wanita lain? Tetapi kenapa Hiruma sampai harus berbohong padanya? Air mata Mamori langsung menetes.

"Youichi bodoh," bisiknya.

Tiba-tiba bel pintu berbunyi, Mamori langsung menghapus air matanya dan bergegas menuju pintu masuk dan membukanya, "Ya?"

Di depan pintu sudah berdiri Hiruma yang membawa sebuah bingkisan, di belakangnya juga terdapat beberapa pelayan yang sepertinya sedang membawa bingkisan berukuran besar, "Aku pulang istri sialan. Kekekeke."

Mamori tersenyum, "Selamat datang ke rumah, Youichi! Apa itu yang kau bawa?"

Hiruma menarik lengan Mamori hingga ke ruang duduk, "Aku membawakan sesuatu untukmu," ia menyuruh beberapa orang pelayannya mengangkut bingkisan berukuran besar, hampir sebesar sofa. Sedangkan Hiruma sendiri menyerahkan sesuatu pada Mamori sebuah bingkisan sedang yang ia bawa tadi, "Bukalah."

Mamori menarik pita besar yang melilit di sekitar bingkisan tersebut. Matanya terbelalak lebar ketika ia melihat apa yang ada di dalam bingkisan tersebut, sebuah boneka teddy bear berukuran besar, "I-ini... Yo-Youichi, kau serius?"

"Ya. Itu untuk anak kita," kata Hiruma memberitahu.

"Terima kasih, Youichi! Ini bagus sekali, pasti anak kita akan senang menerimanya," seru Mamori seraya memeluk Hiruma, lalu matanya beralih ke bingkisan besar lainnya, "Lalu, apa itu?"

"Bukalah sendiri," kata Hiruma. Mamori berjalan menuju bingkisan besar yang tertutupi oleh kain berukuran panjang, ketika ia membukanya, ia mendapati sebuah tempat tidur untuk bayi yang berukuran besar, berwarna putih dengan gambar teddy bear sebagai temanya. Mamori tersenyum bahagia, "I-ini indah sekali Youichi! Kau yang membelikan semuanya untuk anak kita?"

"Hn," Hiruma hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, "Lalu bagaimana pemeriksaannya?"

"Anak kita sehat," sahut Mamori, "Dan kau tahu... Kita punya anak perempuan!" seru Mamori.

Hiruma hanya tersenyum, diletakkan telapak tangannya di atas perut Mamori, dan ia bisa merasakan anaknya menendang-nendang lewat perut ibunya.

"Ng, Youichi..." panggil Mamori lembut, saat ia teringat dengan berita apa yang dilihatnya sebelum Hiruma pulang. Hiruma menoleh.

"Hm?"

"Siapa, gadis asing yang bersamamu di restoran tadi sore?" tanya Mamori, menggigit bibirnya.

Hiruma mengerutkan dahinya, "Apa kau tahu soal itu dari TV?" Mamori mengangguk pelan. Hiruma menghela nafas, "Tak perlu khawatir, dia itu adalah klienku. Aku tak mungkin benar-benar selingkuh dengannya. Lagipula, kami hanya sebatas teman kerja. Dan klien sialan itu juga, dia sudah mempunyai keluarga," kata Hiruma menjelaskan, berusaha meyakinkan istrinya, "Lalu, kau menanyakan hal itu karena kau cemburu, istri sialan?" goda Hiruma.

Mamori memerah, "Bu-bukan seperti itu! a-aku kan hanya bertanya padamu!"

"Lalu, apa kau mempercayaiku? Percaya bahwa aku tak mungkin berselingkuh di belakangmu, huh, istri sialan?" tanya Hiruma, tersenyum pada Mamori.

"Uhm," Mamori hanya mengangguk pelan, lalu tertawa, diikuti oleh tawa Hiruma.

Suara tawa mereka berdua terdengar di sekitar apartemen hingga tengah malam menjelang.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

36 minggu, Mamori semakin mendekati hari persalinannya. Sebenarnya, semakin mendekati hari persalinannya, Mamori ingin Hiruma terus berada di sampingnya. Tetapi karena akhir-akhir ini Hiruma akan menjalani ujian di sekolahnya sekaligus harus mengurus perusahaannya, ia hampir tak sempat menemani Mamori. Seminggu sekali ia hanya pulang 5 kali. Mamori ingin sekali suaminya ada di sampingnya apabila ia bersalin nanti, tetapi ia tak mungkin memaksakan perasaannya. Ia tahu, Hiruma jarang pulang ke rumah adalah karena ia harus berusaha membanting tulang untuk menghidupi keluarga barunya. Naasnya, di tengah Mamori hamil tua, musim salju sedang melanda.

Dan yang tahu akan permasalahan Mamori dan Hiruma hanyalah Sena, Suzuna, Monta, Musashi, dan Kurita. Mereka cukup bersimpati akan keadaan Mamori dan Hiruma sekarang ini, apalagi mereka tahu bahwa Hiruma dan Mamori menikah di waktu yang seharusnya mereka masih melanjutkan penididikan.

Karena itu, Sena mengajak seluruh anggota tim Deimon dan Mamori untuk berjalan-jalan ke taman bermain di tengah kota. Dengan ini, Sena berharap dengan mengajak Mamori berjalan-jalan untuk refreshing bisa menyegarkan pikiran Mamori dari segala pikiran stres yang mengganggunya. Dan awalnya Sena juga ingin mengajak Hiruma, tetapi ia tahu Hiruma tak akan mungkin bisa datang karena akhir-akhir ini ia harus mengurusi perusahaannya.

"Mamo-neesan, bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah merasa baikan?" tanya Suzuna saat ia bersama anggota tim Deimon lainnya sedang naik bus dalam perjalanan menuju taman bermain.

"Ya. Punggungku terasa sedikit sakit, tapi tak apa," kata Mamori berusaha meyakinkan.

"Kalau Mamori-neesan merasa kurang baikan mungkin lebih baik kita kembali saja," saran Sena, agak merasa khawatir dengan keadaan Mamori.

Mamori menggeleng, "Tak perlu. Lagi pula sudah lama aku tak bermain ke taman bermain untuk bersenang-senang. Seandainya juga Youichi ada di sini," Mamori mengarahkan pandangannya ke luar jendela.

"Max! Tak apa, kami pasti bisa membuatmu senang, meski Hiruma-senpai tak ada! Lagi pula, kenapa Hiruma-senpai selalu saja sibuk dengan urusan pekerjaannya dan mengabaikan ke-" Sena langsung menutup mulut Monta dengan telapak tangannya, takut Mamori akan semakin merasa tertekan dengan perkataan Monta.

Mamori hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan keduanya, "Sudahlah. Tak apa, Youichi memang sedang sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Aku bisa mengerti. Untung saja Natal masih seminggu lagi."

Suasana pembicaraan jadi terasa canggung. Untungnya beberapa menit kemudian mereka sampai di taman bermain.

"Ah, akhirnya kita sampai juga!" seru Kuroki begitu sesampainya di taman bermain.

"Wah! Ada coklat panaasss!" tanpa ragu Kurita dan Komusubi langsung menerjang seorang penjual coklat panas di depan pintu masuk.

"Aku mau ke toilet," kata Togano, yang dari tadi tampaknya sedang berusaha menahan buang air kecil. Kuroki dan Jumonji mengekornya dari belakang.

"Wah, ada pisang, max~!" seru Monta, ia langsung menghambur ke sebuah kandang monyet yang dipenuhi dengan pisang.

"Eh... ng, anu, sebaiknya kita jangan berpencar-pencar seperti ini... eh..." Sena yang belum sempat mengingatkan teman-temannya hanya bisa gelagapan. Ia menoleh ke arah Mamori.

"Sudahlah, tak apa Sena. Sudah saatnya sekarang kita bersenang-senang kalau sudah sampai di sini," kata Mamori sambil tersenyum.

Kemudian Mamori mengajak Sena dan yang lainnya untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar akuarium, menikmati pemandangan air. Lalu mereka pergi ke museum robot, rumah kaca, dan beberapa tempat lainnya. Karena Mamori sedang hamil tua, ia terpaksa harus menunggu di kursi panjang sementara teman-temannya yang lain bermain dan menikmati berbagai macam wahana permainan. Saat Mamori tengah duduk di atas kursi, menunggu teman-temannya selesai bermain roller coaster, ia merasa bagian belakang punggungnya terasa sangat sakit, dan ia mulai merasakan bagian perut dan bawah perutnya terasa nyeri.

Mamori bergindik, mungkin anaknya hanya sedang menendangnya saja. Tetapi beberapa menit kemudian, rasa sakit itu bertambah parah. Mamori langsung panik, mungkinkah ini saatnya? Tetapi ia belum mencapai 40 minggu! Ini terlalu cepat. Nafasnya pun mulai terasa berat.

"Mamori-neesan?" panggil Monta, mengejutkannya, "Kau kenapa? Wajahmu terlihat pucat... kau kelelahan, ya?"

Mamori menggeleng, "Se-sepertinya bukan..." tiba-tiba saja, Mamori merasa ada cairan yang mengalir dari selangkangannya. Saat ia menyadari bahwa itu adalah air ketubannya, Monta, Sena, Suzuna, Kurita dan Yukimitsu yang kebetulan sedang berada di sana langsung panik.

"HAH? MAMORI-NEESAN?" seru Sena panik, ia berlari menerjang Mamori yang sedang terlihat menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa.

"A-apa ini sudah waktunya?" Suzuna pun segera mengambil ponselnya dan menelepon nomor telepon rumah sakit.

3 bersaudara, Komusubi, Ishimaru, Taki dan Musashi yang pada saat itu baru saja datang sehabis jalan-jalan sebentar, memasanga wajah bingung.

"Ada apa dengan Mamori?" tanya Jumonji pada Sena.

"Ma-Mamori-neesan... i-ia hendak melahirkan!" sahut Monta, saat Sena hendak menjawab pertanyaan Jumonji.

"Hah? Kontraksi?"

Dan dalam sekejap, suasana di taman bermain pun mendadak heboh.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Hiruma beralih dari layar komputernya ke telepon genggamnya. Ia mengernyit sebentar, lalu tanpa basa-basi lagi ia langsung mengangkat teleponnya.

"_Hi-Hiruma!_" dari ujung telepon terdengar suara Kurita, terdengar begitu panik.

Hiruma kembali mengernyit, "Hn, ada apa gendut?" tanya Hiruma.

"_Ma-Mamori! Saat kami di taman bermain tadi, tiba-tiba saja air ketubannya pecah! Ia hendak melahirkan, dan sekarang kami semua ada di rumah sakit di dekat taman bermain! Cepatlah datang Hiruma! Hwaaa!_"

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Hiruma mematikan ponselnya dan berlari menerjang keluar dari ruang kerjanya, sambil terburu-buru. Asistennya yang melihat hal itu buru-buru menghentikannya.

"Anda mau ke mana? Setelah ini Anda harus menghadiri rapat penting!"

"Bukan urusanku asisten sialan! Sekarang ada hal yang lebih penting yang tak boleh aku lewatkan!" dan Hiruma bergegas masuk ke dalam mobilnya, berjalan menuju rumah sakit yang dimaksud.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Di mana dia sekarang?" tanya Hiruma tak sabaran sesampainya ia di rumah sakit.

"Sabarlah Hiruma. Sekarang ia sedang ada bersama dokter. Dan sekarang hampir 1 jam lewat 17 menit..." kata Musashi sambil melirik jam arloji di tangannya.

"Mamo-neesan terlalu cepat... bukannya ia baru mengandung selama 35 minggu?" Suzuna tak bisa menahan air matanya.

Tiba-tiba datang dokter yang bertugas menangani persalinan Mamori, "Maaf. Di antara kalian semua adakah yang merupakan suami dari Nona Hiruma Mamori?"

Hiruma berjalan menuju sang dokter, "Aku orangnya. Sekarang cepat katakan bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Ehm, sekarang yang lebih penting Anda harus masuk dulu ke ruang operasi," Hiruma berjalan mengikuti sang dokter, sedangkan yang lainnya menunggu kabar selanjutnya di ruang tunggu.

Sesampainya di tempat yang dimaksud, Hiruma mendapati Mamori sedang terbaring di atas ranjang yang telah disediakan. Bisa dilihat pula banyak darah berceceran di sekitarnya, pemandangan yang cukup membuat orang biasa ketakutan. Hiruma segera berlari menuju istrinya, "Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Hiruma cemas, meski wajahnya terlihat biasa saja.

"B-buruk... beberapa saat lalu, kontraksinya sudah mulai! Sekarang, cepat bantu aku!" Mamori meraih tangan Hiruma dan menekannya.

"Hn, tenanglah. Sekarang aku sudah berada di sini, istri sialan," kata Hiruma.

Sang dokter memberi aba-aba pada Mamori untuk mendorong bayinya keluar, sementara Mamori menekan tangan Hiruma saat ia berusaha mendorong. Teriakan kesakitan Mamori bergema di sepanjang ruangan hingga sampai ke lorong utama rumah sakit. Sena dan yang lainnya yang pada saat itu sedang berada di ruang tunggu pun dapat mendengar teriakan Mamori. Bahkan Monta sampai pingsan mendengarnya. Hiruma yang melihat Mamori bersusah payah seperti itu, hanya bisa memberikan dukungan lewat bisikan halus ke telinga Mamori. Cukup lama Mamori berjuang, akhirnya anaknya berhasil keluar. Hiruma dan Mamori akhirnya bisa merasa senang juga, karena pada akhirnya, anak yang telah lama mereka tunggu lahir ke dunia.

Sang dokter yang membawa bayi Mamori, juga terlihat bersuka cita, "Perempuan! Selamat, Anda mendapatkan seo-" tetapi, belum sempat sang dokter melanjutkan, ia langsung terdiam, wajahnya terlihat panik.

Hiruma yang pada awalnya merasa bahagia karena akhirnya anaknya lahir, langsung heran, merasa ada sesuatu yang tak beres, "Hei, botak! Cepat katakan! Apa yang terjadi? Apa anakku baik-baik saja?" tanya Hiruma pada sang dokter, tak sabaran.

Mamori yang merasa sangat kelelahan juga mulai merasa cemas, "Kenapa? Kenapa anakku tak menagis? Apa ada yang salah? Bukankah seharusnya anak yang baru lahir itu menangis? Tapi... kenapa?"

Sang dokter menarik nafas, penuh penyesalahn. Sambil menggigit bibirnya, ia berkata, "Maaf. Anak kalian... Ia... sudah tak bernafas."

Mamori dan Hiruma terdiam beberapa saat. Tetapi kemudian, Mamori mulai menangis, "Ta-tak mungkin... ini tak mungkin..." dan tangisnya pun memecah keheningan di ruangan tersebut.

"Ia sudah tak bernafas?" Hiruma terlihat tak percaya.

Sang dokter bergidik ngeri. Tetapi matanya terlihat fokus menatap jasad anak Hiruma dan Mamori, seolah menyadari sesuatu, "Y-ya, karena tali pusarnya melilit lehernya... Sekarang, cepat ambilkan aku gunting! Kita harus cepat memotongnya! Jika tidak ia bisa meninggal kehabisan nafas!"

Hiruma yang pada saat itu sedang berusaha menenangkan tangisan Mamori, hanya melihat anaknya yang baru lahir dengan pandangan kosong. Ia tak mau kalau sampai anaknya meninggal. Dan baru saja Hiruma menyadari, bahwa ia sudah bersikap tak peduli pada keluarganya. Beberapa saat sang dokter berusaha memutuskan tali pusar sang bayi, terdengar suara tangisan kecil dari sang bayi. Mamori yang mendengarnya sesenggukan.

"I-itu?"

"Anak kita belum mati, lehernya terlilit oleh tali pusar," jelas Hiruma.

Sang dokter yang telah menyelesaikan tugasnya, segera membawa bayi perempuan itu ke pada orang tuanya. Mamori dengan perasaan bahagia dan terharu karena anaknya ternyata masih hidup, ia menciumi anaknya yang masih merah. Suara tangisannya bercampur dengan suara tangisan anaknya. Melihat pemandangan itu, Hiruma memeluk keduanya.

"Maaf..." bisik Hiruma.

"E-eh?" Mamori menatap Hiruma dengan tatapan tak percaya, baru kali ini ia mendengar Hiruma meminta maaf padanya.

"Seharusnya, aku tak meninggalkanmu. Kalau anak kita sampai mati, itu adalah kesalahanku," kata Hiruma.

Mamori kembali meneteskan air mata, "Aku memaafkanmu, Youichi..."

Tak berselang lama kemudian, terdengar suara keributan dari ruang tunggu.

"Hei! Kalian tak boleh masuk!"

"Biarkan kami masuk! Kami hanya ingin memastikan keadaan!"

Tiba-tiba dari arah pintu masuk, muncul Sena dan yang lainnya. Wajah mereka terlihat cemas.

"Mamori-neesan! Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apakah bayinya selamat?" tanya Suzuna, begitu ia masuk ke dalam ruangan bersalin.

Mamori menyeka air matanya, "Ya. Ia lahir terlalu cepat dari pada yang diprediksikan dokter... tapi... ia selamat..."

Monta, 3 bersaudara, Kurita, Komusubi, Sena, dan Kurita menghampiri Mamori, ingin melihat anaknya.

"Hmm, rambutnya berwarna hitam, ya... kira-kira kalau sudah besar nanti ia mirip siapa, ya?" tanya Monta.

"Itu bukanlah masalah yang penting, Monta!" kata Suzuna, menyikut Monta. Sena buru-buru melerai keduanya dengan mengatakan bahwa sebaiknya mereka tak ribut di dalam ruangan.

"Lalu, kalian memberinya nama siapa?" Sena menatap Hiruma dan Mamori secara bergantian.

Mamori dan Hiruma saling berpandangan. Lalu keduanya tersenyum.

"Hiyori. Hiruma Hiyori."

**A/N: Yah, seperti yang kalian tahu, anak Hiruma dan Mamori lahir pada tanggal 18 Desember, seminggu sebelum Natal. Dan nama Hiyori saya dapatkan dari saran seorang readers (karena authornya sendiri juga buntu dalam memikirkan nama). Kalau begitu, langsung lanjut ke epiloguenya sajalah... hahaha...**


	11. Epilogue

**TO BE PARENT EPILOGUE**

"Hiyori! Kaa-san sudah katakan, 'kan, jangan memainkan pistol punya otou-san! Berbahaya!" seru Mamori pada anak perempuannya satu-satunya yang sudah berusia 5 tahun.

Hiyori menoleh pada ibunya, "Tapi Kaa-san, kenapa otou-san bisa membawa barang seperti ini ke mana-mana? Apakah otou-san tidak ditangkap polisi nantinya?" tanyanya polos.

Mamori menghela nafas, tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Mana mungkin ia mengatakan pada anaknya tentang Hiruma yang punya kemampuan memanipulasi orang lain? Bisa-bisa anaknya nanti juga ikut-ikutan menjadi akuma seperti ayahnya, "Err... kalau kau sudah besar nanti kaa-san akan menceritakannya padamu. Sebentar lagi otou-san akan pulang, nanti kau sambut dia ya?"

Hiyori menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu berlari menuju ruang depan. Mamori tersenyum sedikit melihat kelakuan anaknya. Hiyori benar-benar terlihat polos dan sangat menggemaskan, apalagi dengan rambut ekor kudanya itu. Secara fisik, ia mirip dengan Mamori, meski rambut hitamnya itu mengikuti ayahnya. Tetapi, kalau dalam soal sifat dan kelakuannya, ia mirip sekali dengan Hiruma. Di TK-nya tempat ia bersekolah, Hiyori sudah lebih dari 5 kali dipanggil oleh kepala sekolah karena mengancam murid lainnya hanya karena rebutan mainan. Dan Hiyori juga punya kemampuan bisa memanipulasi orang yang lebih tua darinya. Sena dan Monta pun pernah menjadi korbannya. Selain itu, Hiyori juga sangat mengagumi ayahnya, Hiruma. Ia sangat senang melihat ayahnya bermain amefuto di TV, apalagi saat ini ayahnya telah menjadi seorang pemain amefuto yang paling terkenal di Jepang.

Meski begitu, Mamori tak dapat melupakan saat-saat pertamanya ketika Hiyori masih bayi. Ketika Hiyori masih bayi, ia menjadi pusat perhatian di kalangan teman-temannya bahkan keluarganya. Ketika ia baru lahir, banyak orang yang berbondong-bondong ingin melihatnya. Bahkan Hiruma yang seorang akuma pun juga pasti luluh kalau harus berhadapan dengan anaknya. Dan pada saat Hiyori masih bayi, Mamori dan Hiruma harus kerja ekstra keras untuk merawat Hiyori. Setiap malam Mamori dan Hiruma hampir tak dapat tidur nyenyak karena suara tangisan Hiyori selalu membangunkan mereka. Untungnya Hiruma yang sudah terbiasa tak tidur bisa mengatasinya.

Mamori tersadar dari lamunannya ketika ia mendengar suara bel pintu. Dan ketika ia membukakan pintu, di ambang pintu berdiri sosok Hiruma.

"Otou-san! Selamat datang!" seru Hiyori senang begitu melihat sosok ayahnya.

Hiruma tersenyum pada anaknya, "Cis, anak kecil sialan, bagaimana sekolahmu? Kau membuat masalah lagi?"

Mamori berdiri di antara keduanya, "Ya. Hari ini dipanggil lagi oleh kepala sekolah karena ketahuan mengancam gurunya. Seharusnya kau tak boleh begitu, Hiyori!"

"Salah guru itu sendiri, kenapa seenaknya saja meminta sumbangan. Padahal aku tahu kalau dia memakai sumbangan itu untuk keperluannya sendiri, kan sudah jelas guru itu yang salah!" Hiyori merajuk.

"Memangnya dari mana kamu tahu soal itu?" Mamori mengerutkan dahinya.

"Otou-san yang menceritakannya padaku," jawab Hiyori polos.

Mamori menatap marah suaminya, "Youichi! Kenapa kau mengajarkan anak kita hal seperti itu, sih?"

"Kekekekekeke," Hiruma hanya terkekeh pelan, begitu pula Hiyori.

Mamori hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Setidaknya inilah salah satu kemiripan dari keduanya.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Keesokan harinya, Hiyori berangkat ke sekolahnya, diantar oleh Hiruma dengan mengendarai mobilnya. Pagi-pagi sebelum keberangkatan mereka, Mamori menyiapkan segala perlengkapan sekolah anaknya dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk seluruh anggota keluarganya. Ia sudah terbiasa melakukannya sejak ia menikah dengan Hiruma, melakukan segalanya sendirian. Karena dalam hati Mamori tak ingin meminta bantuan pembantu ataupun babysitter untuk membantunya dalam mengurus pekerjaan rumah tangga. Dengan begitu, ia akan merasa puas telah membesarkan anaknya dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Okaa-san, aku berangkat, ya!" seru Hiyori saat ia menaiki mobil Hiruma.

"Hati-hati di jalan," ingat Mamori, mencium kening Hiyori. Lalu ia juga mencium bibir Hiruma, "Kau juga, jangan ngebut di jalan! Aku tak mau sampai terjadi apa-apa pada Hiyori."

"Justru itu akan bagus untuknya, mengajarkannya untuk selalu ngebut di jalan," canda Hiruma.

"Youichi!" omel Mamori. Tetapi mobil Hiruma telah menghilang di jalan raya.

Ketika Mamori hendak berjalan menuju ruang lobi apartemennya, Suzuna memanggilnya.

"Mamo-neesan!" panggil Suzuna.

Mamori menoleh, "Suzuna-chan, selamat pagi. Dan selamat pagi juga, Shina-kun," sapa Mamori pada anak Suzuna dengan Sena yang masih berusia 6 bulan, "Ia cepat sekali tumbuh besar, padahal rasanya seperti dulu saja ia baru lahir. Dan lihat saja sekarang. Wajahnya sudah mirip dengan Sena."

"Ya~, tentu saja," kata Suzuna sambil tersenyum, menanggapi perkataan Mamori.

"Bagaimana kalau kau bertamu sebentar ke rumahku? Aku punya banyak persediaan teh Earl Grey di dalam," ajak Mamori pada Suzuna. Suzuna terlihat berpikir sesaat.

"Tentu saja, kenapa tidak!" kata Suzuna bersemangat.

Ia pun mengikuti Mamori ke dalam apartemennya. Sesampainya di dalam apartemennya, Suzuna melihat berbagai macam foto Hiyori. Suzuna tersenyum, memang benar kalau Hiyori adalah anak kesayangan Hiruma dan Mamori. Karena tanpa Hiyori, tak mungkin Hiruma dan Mamori bisa seperti sekarang. Apalagi dulu keduanya nyaris kehilangan Hiyori dalam proses kelahirannya gara-gara tali pusarnya melilit lehernya.

"Hiyori-chan benar-benar anak yang lucu, ya. Bahkan ia bisa Yo-niisan yang biasanya seperti itu pun bisa luluh karenanya," Suzuna tertawa.

Mamori juga ikut tertawa, "Ya. Kedatangan Hiyori benar-benar telah mengubah hidup kami," matanya menerawang ke atas.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Suzuna dan Mamori masih asyik berbicara ketika suara telepon menghentikan percakapan keduanya. Mamori tanpa basa-basi langsung mengangkat telepon, "Halo? Kediaman Hiruma di sini..."

"_Ah, apakah Anda ibunda dari Hiruma Hiyori? Saya kepala sekolah TK Himawari,_" tanya suara dari ujung telepon tersebut.

"Ya. Benar, apakah anak saya kembali membuat masalah?" Mamori menghela nafas panjang.

"_Ng, anu, sebenarnya bukan itu alasan kami menelepon Anda. Hanya saja..._" suaranya terdengar berat, "_Sepulang sekolah barusan, anak Anda tiba-tiba saja dibawa pergi oleh orang misterius. Kami hanya ingin tahu bahwa apakah Anda memang telah..._"

"Tapi, harusnya hari ini saya yang menjemputnya pulang. Tak mungkin ayahnya menjemputnya pulang, hari ini ia ada meeting dengan kliennya. Lagipula, kenapa hari ini jadwal pulangnya cepat sekali?" Mamori mulai merasa sedikit cemas.

"_Karena itu... Sebelumnya, kami meminta maaf... Karena.._."

"Maksud Anda anak saya menghilang? Begitu?" Mamori merasa suaranya sedikit tercekat di tenggorokannya.

"_Sepertinya..._" jawab suara kepala sekolah TK Himawari, dengan sedikit terpaksa.

Mamori tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan ganggang telepon dari genggamannya. Suzuna yang kaget mendengar suara telepon jatuh, segera berlari menghampiri Mamori yang berada di ruang tengah sambil menggendong anaknya. Wajahnya terlihat kebingungan sekaligus panik saat ia melihat Mamori jatuh berlutut sambil menutupi mukanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"M-Mamo-neesan? Ada apa?" tanya Suzuna cemas, ia mendengar suara isakan tangis Mamori.

"Hi-Hiyori," isak Mamori, "Katanya ia menghilang saat pulang sekolah tadi..."

"Eh?"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Apartemen sekaligus kediaman keluarga Hiruma mendadak langsung dibanjiri oleh polisi dan orang-orang yang bertandang ke rumah mereka karena mendengar laporan tentang Hiyori yang menghilang. Katanya Hiyori dibawa pergi oleh seorang pria misterius dengan mengendarai sebuah sedan keluaran tahun 1990-an. Banyak yang berpikir bahwa kemungkinan Hiyori diculik oleh pria tersebut dan ia dibawa ke suatu tempat. Beberapa orang dimintai keterangan, termasuk Mamori yang saat ini sedang menangis.

"Mamori-neesan," Sena yang pada saat itu baru saja datang, berusaha menenangkan Mamori, "Hiyori pasti akan ditemukan. Tak perlu khawatir..."

"Ta-tapi ini buruk sekali, Sena!" isak Mamori, "Baru kali ini Hiyori menghilang seperti ini..."

"Tapi pasti polisi akan menemukannya," Suzuna juga berusaha meyakinkan Mamori sekaligus menenangkannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, barulah datang Hiruma. Ia diberitahu soal Hiyori yang menghilang dibawa orang misterius dari Sena. Begitu tahu, Hiruma langsung menghampiri Mamori yang sedang menangis.

"Aku sudah mendengarnya. Bocah kecil sialan itu diculik orang, huh?"

"Y-Youichi... Se-seharusnya hal seperti ini tak boleh terjadi... A-aku takut kalau sampai harus kehilangan Hiyori! Ini buruk sekali! Dan dulu kita pun nyaris kehilangan Hiyori untuk selamanya saat aku baru melahirkannya dulu..."

Hiruma memeluk istrinya, "Sudahlah, istri sialan yang cengeng. Aku sudah ada di sini. Kalau ada aku, kau tak perlu khawatir," setelah melepaskan pelukannya, ia mengeluarkan laptopnya dari dalam tasnya, "Biar aku yang menyelidikinya. Polisi yang terlalu lamban seperti mereka pasti akan sulit menemukannya."

Belum sempat Hiruma menyalakan laptopnya, ia mendengar suara seruan Sena, "Hi-Hiruma-senpai! Hi-Hiyori sudah kembali!"

Mamori dan Hiruma langsung menoleh ke arah Sena dengan tatapan tak percaya. Benar saja, di tengah kerumunan orang-orang dan para polisi, muncul seorang anak kecil berusia 5 tahun. Anak tersebut tak lain adalah Hiyori. Saat ia melihat kedua orang tuanya, Hiruma dan Mamori, tanpa tanggung-tanggung ia berlari menerjang keduanya.

"Okaa-san! Otou-san!" serunya.

Mamori memandang anaknya dengan tatapan tak percaya, "Hi-Hiyori!" ia pun langsung memeluk Hiyori dengan eratnya, dan mencium pipinya sambil beruraian air mata, "Kau ke mana saja, Nak? Okaa-san pikir kau menghilang diculik orang! Kan kaa-san sudah bilang padamu, jangan pernah ikut dengan orang asing!"

"Gomennasai, okaa-san... Pria asing itu yang tiba-tiba saja membawaku dan aku dibawanya ke suatu tempat dengan menggunakan mobil..." kata Hiyori polos, "Untung saja pria itu segera berlari meninggalkanku, padahal aku hanya mengatakan bahwa aku melihat 4 orang polisi datang ke tempat aku dibawa... padahal aku 'kan hanya berbohong..."

Sena dan Suzuna langsung berdiri bulu kuduk mereka mendengarnya, "Benar-benar pintar memanipulasi orang rupanya..."

"Kekeke, itu baru anakku. Kemudian, apakah kau ingat ciri-ciri orang yang sudah membawamu seenaknya saja?" tanya Hiruma, sambil menggendong Hiyori.

"Ng, yang aku tahu, sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat saat otou-san mengajakku nonton pertandingan Amefuto... Dia sering bermain sebagai seorang Tight End..."

Hiruma menyeringai, "Oh. Maksudmu pria gorila itu,ya?" Hiruma pun segera memberitahukan seorang polisi nama orang yang telah menculik Hiyori sekaligus tempat ia tinggal.

Mamori yang dari tadi mencemaskan anaknya, menatap anaknya dengan tatapan lembut, "Hiyori, Hiyori. Kau ini, baru kali ini kau membuat kaa-san secemas ini. Okaa-san harap kau akan lebih berhati-hati lain kali, kau mengerti?" Mamori menasihati anaknya.

Hiyori hanya mengangguk, "Baiklah, Kaa-san. Aku mengerti, aku takkan mengulanginya lagi..."

"Tu-tunggu dulu," seru Sena, "Kalau seandainya pria itu meninggalkanmu begitu saja di tempat yang kau maksud, bagaimana kau bisa kembali ke sini?"

Hiyori menatap Sena, "Aku bertemu dengan seorang kakek baik hati yang membawaku sampai ke sini. Wajahnya mengingatkanku pada Otou-san..."

Mamori, Sena, Suzuna dan Hiruma membelalakkan mata mereka. Kemudian Hiruma dan Mamori saling berpandangan.

Di antara kerumunan, seorang pria setengah baya memandang ke arah mereka, senyuman mengembang di wajahnya. Lalu ia membalikkan badanya seraya berbisik pelan, "Akhirnya, kau bisa menemukan jalan hidupmu sendiri, Youichi..."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Mamori masih belum bisa memejamkan matanya, meski jam sudah menunjukkan jam 01:20. Polisi telah menangkap penculik Hiyori, dan sekarang kediaman Hiruma sudah mulai sepi, meski ada beberapa orang polisi yang masih berlalu lalang di sekitar apartemen. Mamori membelai rambut Hiyori dengan lembut, menatap anaknya dengan lekat-lekat. Hari ini benar-benar hari yang tak terduga. Ini artinya hampir kedua kalinya ia nyaris kehilangan Hiyori.

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuyarkan lamunannya. Saat ia menengok, Hiruma sudah berdiri di samping tempat tidur, "Kau belum tidur?"

Mamori menggeleng, "Aku belum mau tidur. Malam ini aku akan menemani Hiyori."

"Hn," Hiruma duduk di sisi tempat tidur, "Tidurlah. Hari ini kita baru saja melewatkan hari yang sulit. Aku tak mau kalau sampai istriku yang sialan ini jatuh sakit."

"Kalau begitu aku akan tidur bersama Hiyori," sahut Mamori cepat, ia menjatuhkan dirinya di samping Hiyori yang sedang tertidur dengan lelapnya. Lalu ia memeluk tubuh anaknya secara protektif, "Hari ini aku benar-benar mencemaskan keadaannya."

"Kekekeke," Hiruma terkekeh pelan, berusaha agar tak membangunkan anaknya, "Kau keras kepala juga rupanya. Padahal kau seharusnya tak perlu mencemaskannya."

"Kau juga. Kau juga mencemaskannya. Karena ia mirip sekali denganmu."

Hiruma kembali menanggapi perkataan istrinya dengan kekehan, lalu ia juga membaringkan tubuhnya di samping anaknya.

"Benar-benar hari yang melelahkan."

"Ya," sahut Mamori.

Lalu keduanya tertidur pulas, dan terbangun keesokan harinya.

**A/N: Maaf apabila epiloguenya kurang memuaskan. Saya terburu-buru mengerjakannya. Hahaha. Di sini, seluruh dari pemain tim Deimon membentuk tim sendiri-sendiri (seperti halnya yang diberitahukan di manga Eyeshield 21 yang asli) meski beberapa di antara mereka juga memiliki pekerjaan di bidang lainnya. **

**Special thanks: dillia shiraishi, N.P.N-11C, GreenOpalus, Black White Feathers, Devil's Trill Yoh, KuroHiruAmano, seiichiro raika, Naara Akira, Raiha Laf Qyaaza, Ryuku S.A.J, Nakamura Miharu-chan, Shield Via Yoichi, YoshiKitty29, , YohNa-nyu, Gekkou Kitsu, Hiru. a.k.a Riikun, dan semuanya yang telah mereview cerita saya sebelumnya!**

**Review? **


End file.
